Le nouveau Monde
by puce31
Summary: 1781, le Roy de France accorde pardon et protection à toute personne qui accepte de s'embarquer pour le nouveau monde. Pour échapper à leur funeste sort, deux orphelines décident de saisir cette chance et de s'embarquer vers l'inconnu. AH
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Il est encore temps de vous souhaiter une excellente année n'est ce pas? Alors tous mes voeux pour 2012._

_De mon côté, je tire un trait sur une année difficile même si elle m'a permis de vivre des moments de pur bonheur que je n'oublirais probablement jamais et je repars sur de nouvelles bases, avec une nouvelle fic. Je ne vous raconte pas la pression que je me mets. Après le succés des feuilles mortes, j'ai une trouille pas possible de vous décevoir. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'éviter et j'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez mon nouveau bébé._

_Pour répondre aux questions que certaines d'entre vous ne manquerons pas de poser, je vais essayer de publier tous les 15 jours. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres constitueront cette histoire, la trame générale est dans ma tête mais il reste encore beaucoup de choses à afiner._

_J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, tout m'intéresse._

_Il me reste à remercier de tout coeur Candyshy pour ses corrections et son soutien sans faille._

_Et je vous quitte, non sans vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._  
><em>Bises<em>  
><em>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Bella POV**

La fraicheur de l'écume apaisa un peu le feu du sel sur ma peau. Nous étions épuisées, voilà trois semaines que nous étions en mer, écœurées pas le roulis perpétuel, la peau brulée par le soleil et desséchée par l'air marin.

Ma petite sœur dormait d'un sommeil agité, pelotonnée contre moi. Elle n'avalait plus rien depuis trois jours déjà, c'est à peine si je parvenais à lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Rosalie me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, nous savions toutes deux qu'Alice ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme.

Une larme perla le long de ma joue. Si je la perdais, ma vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécue et tout ce que nous avions traversé jusque là n'aurait servi à rien. Je sentis une légère pression sur ma main et m'aperçu que Rosalie avait rampé jusqu'à nous pour m'apporter un peu de réconfort. Je lui adressais un faible sourire qu'elle me rendit. Pas besoin de paroles entre nous, ces trois dernières semaines nous avaient appris à communiquer autrement, essentiellement pour éviter les indiscrétions de nos compagnes d'infortunes.

_« Tu as réussi à parler à quelqu'un de l'équipage ?  
>- <em>_Pas ce matin, j'ai essayé d'aller voir Eric mais Demetri m'a repérée et j'ai été ré-expédiée ici manu militari. »_

Je serrais les dents, ce type était une vraie ordure mais nos vies dépendaient de son bon vouloir, celle d'Alice en particulier car sans soins, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps. Nous étions de la marchandise à ses yeux, convoyées comme un vulgaire troupeau. Il se devait d'avoir un minimum de pertes pour ses propres profits mais nos vies ne lui importaient que pour une question d'argent.

Il nous donnait donc depuis trois semaines le minimum pour survivre à savoir un godet d'eau saumâtre par jour et quelques cuillères d'une immonde mixture brunâtre. La plupart du temps nous étions enfermées à fond de cale au milieu des rats et des déjections mais nous avions le droit de respirer l'air frais tous les deux jours, pendant quinze minutes sur le pont supérieur.

Un gémissement me tira de mes réflexions, je contemplais ma sœur et le désespoir m'envahit soudainement. Nous aurions du arriver à destination depuis plusieurs jours déjà et chaque minute qui passait diminuait nos espoirs de survie. Les larmes se mirent à couler et Rosalie me serra contre elle. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, prostrées mais un cri tout à coup nous sortit de notre léthargie, ravivant en nous une flamme presque éteinte, celle de l'espoir.

_« TERRE ! »_


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et le vrai début de cette histoire.

Avant tout, je voudrais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au prologue, je suis très touchée.

Je dois aussi vous faire mes excuses pour un erreur qui s'est glissée à l'intérieur. La traversée de l'Atlantique à l'époque durait aux alentours de 3 mois et non 3 semaines. Merci Hanine de m'avoir fait la remarque. Il n'est pas facile de se lancer dans une fiction "historique", j'essaie de faire beaucoup de recherches pour être le plus fidèle possible à la réalité mais sur ce coup là, je suis tombée sur la mauvaise info. J'essairai de faire plus attention à l'avenir, c'est promis.

Pour ce chapitre, je me dois de vous avertir qu'il constitue à lui tout seul une excellente raison de classer cette fic en **M. **Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge de le lire, il vaut mieux vous arrêter ici.

Il me reste à remercier les reviews sans compte:  
><strong>Magaxa68<strong>: C'est un plaisir pour moi ausi d'être de retour parmi vous, merci pour ce gentil accueil  
><strong>Beatrice<strong>: Je vais te laisser patienter encore un peu pour connaitre le lien entre Rosalie et les deux soeurs, essaie de deviner et raconte moi, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu imagines ;-)

Bises et à très vite j'espère  
>Puce<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Avenir sombre<strong>

**Bella POV**

La mère supérieure était venue nous faire chercher ma sœur et moi à la fin des vêpres pour nous annoncer une grande nouvelle. J'aurais bientôt 18 ans et Alice venait d'en faire 16. Nous savions toutes deux qu'il nous faudrait bientôt prendre époux ou rentrer dans les ordres. Nous n'avions pas vocation à servir le très Haut mais trouver un époux pour deux jeunes orphelines, même d'origine noble, n'était pas chose aisée en ces temps de disette pour le royaume de France.

Notre mère était morte en couches lors de la naissance d'Alice. Notre père ne lui avait survécu que de quelques mois, emporté par la fièvre un soir de novembre. Nous n'étions que de petite noblesse. Un cousin de mon père vendit nos terres et nous confia à un couvent d'ursulines qui nous avaient élevées jusqu'à ce funeste jour.

Làs, ce que nous possédions n'était pas suffisant pour constituer une dot acceptable pour un quelconque parti honnête. J'avais décidé depuis longtemps déjà que je donnerais tout à Alice pour qu'elle puisse prétendre à un avenir meilleur. Ma propre condition m'importait peu si je pouvais être certaine de savoir ma sœur heureuse.

Sœur Renée avait un masque d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle nous avait conduites en silence vers le bureau de sœur Clarence. Là, deux hommes âgés nous attendaient, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

_« Monsieur le Comte, monsieur le Marquis, permettez moi de vous présenter Isabella et Alice Du Cygne, les jeunes demoiselles dont je vous parlais à l'instant. »_

Je m'inclinais doucement, aussitôt imitée par ma cadette tandis que la mère supérieure s'adressait à nous.

_« Mesdemoiselles, voici Monsieur le Comte, Aro De Volturi et son frère Marcus, Marquis de Volterra. Ces bons messieurs sont ici présents pour requérir votre main. Soyez conscientes de la chance qui vous est offerte et comportez vous avec toute la bonne éducation qui vous a été inculquée ici.  
>- <em>_Je suis persuadé, ma mère, que ces douces jeunes filles feront honneur à votre institution. »_

L'expression de cet homme et le regard concupiscent de son frère sur ma sœur me fit froid dans le dos. Il ne me fallut qu'un seul coup d'œil pour jauger que les impressions d'Alice étaient identiques aux miennes. Ces hommes ne m'inspiraient pas confiance et devenir leurs épouses ne me paraissait pas un avenir aussi enviable que le laissait entendre la mère supérieure.

Nous fûmes conviées à rejoindre nos comparses pour le dîner tandis que les sœurs raccompagnaient nos promis. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes et malveillantes, Alice se glissa à mes côtés :

_« Bella, je n'ai aucune confiance en ces hommes. Le marquis m'a regardée d'une façon for peu chaste et je suis convaincue que ce ne sont pas là de bons chrétiens. »_

En tant qu'ainée_, _je me devais de la modérer.

_« N'aies pas un jugement si hâtif, ma chère sœur, il est bien présomptueux de décider d'un homme après si peu de temps à son côté. Ces gentilshommes vont nous courtiser, nous aurons à loisir l'occasion de faire leur connaissance et tu auras sûrement assez tôt fait de changer d'avis. »_

Je vis à sa moue dubitative que je ne l'avais pas vraiment convaincue mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir car mon discours ne me convainquait pas moi-même. Les semaines qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Les frères Volturi adoptaient un comportement exemplaire en présence des sœurs mais dès que nous nous trouvions isolées en leur compagnie, leurs discours se faisaient tendancieux et leurs gestes déplacés.

La première alerte eut lieu lors d'une promenade dans le parc du couvent. Lorsque nous approchâmes d'un bosquet, le Marquis posa une main plus que cavalière sur les fesses de ma sœur qui fit un bon de côté et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

« _Ne faites donc pas la prude, ma chère_, la réprimanda le Comte, _vous aurez sous peu bien moins de réticence au toucher des hommes. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir.

_« Que voulez vous dire mon ami ? »_

Il prit ma main pour la baiser avant de la poser d'autorité sur son indécente masculinité.

_« J'entends, ma chère, que mon frère et moi attendons de nos douces épouses une certaine docilité dans la façon de satisfaire un homme. J'espère vous apprendre bien vite à toutes deux, comment il convient de vous comporter. »_

J'étais horrifiée, Alice feignit d'entendre le carillon des vêpres et nous nous éclipsâmes au plus vite loin de ces deux immondes personnages.

Vint le jour où nous fûmes conviées en leur domaine pour être présentées dans nos nouvelles demeures. Sur le chemin qui nous menait au sein de la propriété, je constatais un bien curieux manège. Une jeune femme, d'environ notre âge se tenait à genou devant un homme dont le pourpoint était largement ouvert. La femme tenait en sa bouche son membre turgescent et semblait s'activer tandis que l'homme appuyait sur sa tête.

Aro murmura alors à mon oreille :

_« Voila, ma douce Bella, le genre de choses que j'ai l'intention de vous apprendre. »_

Je frissonnais. J'étais bien niaise en la matière mais je doutais fortement qu'il s'agisse là d'un comportement normal pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Il reprit plus haut pour qu'Alice l'entende également :

_« Ce domaine, mesdemoiselles, est un lieu de plaisir pour tous les hommes qui l'occupent et d'obéissance pour les femmes. Lorsque vous vivrez ici, nous entendrons que vous respectiez les usages de cet endroit. Nous sommes libertins et vivons en tant que tel. Vous apprendrez à contenter tous les hommes qui solliciteront vos faveurs et à les satisfaire de toutes les façons possibles. Ma chère Bella, que diriez-vous qu'Alice connaisse sa première leçon ?  
>- <em>_NON !  
>- <em>_N'essayez même pas de nous résister, ma douce, ma patience a des limites et je ne vous conseille pas de les tester. »_

J'étais pétrifiée, je comprenais enfin le danger où nous étions en présence de tels hommes mais je me devais de protéger ma sœur avant tout.

« _Je… Je suis désolée monsieur. Je … Je souhaiterais apprendre avant ma sœur.  
>- <em>_Bella, non !  
>- <em>_Il suffit ! – _le marquis la gifla violemment tandis que son frère me saisissait par le menton en arborant un sourire pervers.  
>- <em>Bonne fille, tu vois que tu commences à comprendre. Vous ne gagnerez que des ennuis à nous résister. »<em>

Je remarquais alors que le carrosse s'était immobilisé.

_« Maintenant ma douce Isabella, voici ta première leçon. »_

En prononçant ses mots, je le vis écarter ses vêtements pour exposer aux yeux de tous, son membre dressé comme le mât d'un navire. Mon Dieu quelle horreur! Alice ne put retenir un cri d'effroi qui lui valut une autre gifle. Je vis des larmes silencieuses rouler le long de ses joues et un sentiment de révolte naquit en moi. Je pourrais supporter bien des choses mais pas que l'on s'en prenne à ma petite sœur. Aro reprit la parole :

_« Voici ma chère, un instrument que vous devrez apprendre à vénérer. Pour aujourd'hui, vous le cajolerez avec votre main mais bientôt votre si jolie bouche connaitra la saveur de mon foutre. »_

Je ne pus contrôler un mouvement de recul immédiatement sanctionné par mon futur époux qui me retint par les cheveux. Je serrais les dents pour réprimer un gémissement de douleur :

_« Ne m'oblige pas à être moins compréhensif Isabella, il ne tient qu'à moi que votre apprentissage soit moins progressif et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas que cela se passe ainsi. »_

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. Il relâcha sa prise pour se saisir de ma main et la poser à nouveau sur sa longueur qui frémit à mon contact. Il imprima une pression et un mouvement de va et vient. Ce geste me répugnait et l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il murmurait « Bonne fille » me donnait la nausée. Il retira sa main en m'invitant à poursuivre, m'encourageant de temps à autre à presser plus fort et à accélérer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son visage se contorsionna et son corps se raidit. Une substance blanche et visqueuse se répandit sur ma main et j'eus un haut le cœur en la retirant aussitôt. Je remarquais alors que le Marquis avait troussé les jupes de ma sœur et promenait ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses cuisses dénudées en s'activant sur son propre membre de l'autre main. La même substance en sortit au bout de quelques minutes et il obligea Alice à la retirer totalement en léchant sa main répugnante.

Elle eut juste le temps de se pencher à la fenêtre du carrosse pour vomir provoquant le rire gras des deux hommes.

_« Nous allons passer beaucoup de bon temps ensemble Mesdemoiselles » _dit Aro en se réajustant. Il commanda au cocher de repartir, et nous fîmes le tour de la propriété. Je feignais d'écouter les explications du Comte tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'échapper à ces hommes. Nous fûmes témoins d'autres scènes inconvenantes tout au long du trajet.

Sur le perron de la maison, un jardinier se tenait derrière une dame de maison dont les jupes étaient relevées sur son dos, elle était penchée vers l'avant et avait les jambes légèrement écartées. Nous descendîmes de voiture et le Comte nous fit arrêter pour les observer. Il me mena derrière pour que je vois que l'homme faisait entrer et sortir son vît de l'intimité de la jeune femme avec beaucoup de vigueur. Aro me fit sentir sa dureté et murmura à mon oreille :

_« J'ai hâte de te prendre de la sorte Isabella tandis que tu tiendras Marcus en bouche. »_

Le Marquis se dirigea alors vers la jeune femme qui se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant et pris son membre dans sa gorge. Pilonnée des deux côtés, elle subit les assauts des deux hommes pendant plusieurs minutes avant que chacun d'eux atteigne son paroxysme. Une fois fait, la fille se redressa, réajusta son corsage et s'inclina devant ses deux maîtres avant de s'éclipser. Alice et moi étions coites de stupeur.

Nous parcourûmes le reste de la visite dans le silence le plus complet, terrifiées par les explications de nos deux promis qui prenaient un plaisir malsain à nous choquer. En passant devant une porte close, Aro murmura de nouveau à mon oreille :

_« Voilà, ma chère, où nous irons lorsque tu ne seras pas bien sage, mais je préfère te réserver la surprise de cet endroit lorsque tu le mériteras » _

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un rire puissant, rapidement imité par son frère. J'en eus froid dans le dos et me promis intérieurement de ne jamais savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. A la fin de la visite, nous fûmes raccompagnées au couvent. Seules à nouveau dans notre cellule, il me suffit d'un seul regard pour voir toute la détresse de ma sœur qui ne put retenir ses larmes.

Sœur Renée entra alors. Elle nous avait pour ainsi dire élevées et nous la considérions toute deux comme une mère. Elle se réjouissait de nous voir faire de si beaux mariages et s'était empressée de venir nous rejoindre en apprenant notre retour pour que nous lui contions la beauté de notre nouveau domaine.

Mais en voyant l'état d'Alice, effondrée dans mes bras, elle se précipita vers nous et s'agenouilla au pied du lit, serrant nos mains jointes dans les siennes.

_« Mes filles, que se passe-t-il ? »_

Elle était la seule qui pouvait nous venir en aide. Je me décidais donc à tous lui narrer tandis Il manque quelque chose ici et mesure de mon récit. Son expression fut d'abord incrédule puis choquée, horrifiée et enfin la colère fit rage dans le cœur de la bonne âme. Elle se signa plusieurs fois et murmura ce que je compris être un « Pardonnez-moi Seigneur ».

Elle inspira profondément et nous regarda d'un air grave.

_« Alice, cesse de pleurer mon enfant. Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais faire est une bonne chose mais je ne peux vous abandonner aux mains de ces hommes. Ils sont puissants et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut vous protéger d'eux, c'est le Roi.  
>- <em>_Mais qu'importe au Roi le sort de deux petites provinciales comme nous ?  
>- <em>_Rien, tu as raison Bella mais j'étais au village cet après-midi pour approvisionner les cuisines et il y avait une souscription pour encourager les jeunes gens à s'enrôler dans la guerre du nouveau monde. Le Roi accorde son pardon et sa protection à tout homme ou femme qui accepterait de partir là-bas pour se battre ou aider les insurgés à vaincre les anglais. Je ne sais quelle vie vous attendra là bas mais elle ne saurait être pire que de devenir les compagnes de tels êtres. Partez mes filles, je vous en conjure. Maître Charles m'aidera à vous faire échapper en sécurité. Mais sauvez-vous, je vous en conjure. »_

J'étais indécise. On racontait que le nouveau monde était un pays de criminels et de catins, que les bonnes gens ne survivaient pas là-bas et que la traversée nous tuerait probablement avant même d'arriver. Mais je repensais à la porte close dans le manoir, à ce que nous avions vu et que nous serions bientôt obligées de vivre au quotidien. Je pensais à Alice et en voyons son regard ma décision fut prise :

_« Nous partirons dès que possible.»_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et est bien au chaud!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on avance un peu plus dans l'aventure. Vous êtes déjà nombreuses (nombreux?) à me suivre et j'en suis très touchée. Merci!_

_Je ne fais pas plus long dans le blabla aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite juste bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver sur la bulle pour vos impressions!_

_Bises_  
><em>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Prendre la fuite**

**Bella POV**

_Je pensais à Alice et en voyant son regard ma décision fut prise :_

_« Nous partirons dès que possible.»_

La semaine qui suivit nous parut durer une éternité. Sœur Renée ne pouvait nous tenir informées de l'avancement de ses plans et j'en arrivais à craindre qu'ils soient abandonnés. Elle et Maître Charles prenaient un gros risque en nous aidant à nous enfuir. S'ils étaient découverts, la colère des Volturi serait terrible.

Le lendemain de notre discussion au fond de notre cellule, Sœur Renée était allée trouver la mère supérieure pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes quant à notre moralité. Le stratagème fonctionna à merveille. Alice et moi fûmes convoquées dans le bureau de la directrice pour un sermon en bonne et due forme et Renée fut attachée à tous nos mouvements en tant que chaperon pour empêcher tout écart de conduite.

Nous étions ainsi interdites de tout contact avec nos fiancés sans sa présence. Les deux prétendants n'avaient pas été ravis de cette nouvelle contrainte mais ils avaient été obligés de l'accepter, à notre plus grand soulagement à toutes les trois.

Vint enfin l'instant béni où Renée se glissa dans notre cellule. Nous étions en prière, Alice et moi, et ce soir là, le ciel nous entendit.

_« Maître Charles vous conduira au bureau des engagés dès demain. Tenez vous prêtes, je viendrai vous quérir avant l'aube. »_

Ainsi fût fait ! Alice et moi dormîmes toutes habillées. Enfin disons plutôt que nous restâmes allongées sur nos couches dans l'attente fébrile de ce qui nous attendait le lendemain. Nous parlions peu, de crainte d'être découvertes mais je la savais aussi anxieuse que moi, même si son naturel confiant la rendait plus optimiste sur notre sort.

Renée ouvrit doucement la porte bien avant le chant du coq. Nous sautâmes sur nos pieds et la suivîmes en silence dans les couloirs du couvent. Je réalisais alors que je quittais ce lieu à jamais et mon cœur se serra. Je tournais le dos à mon enfance, à tout ce qui nous avait toujours protégées pour nous lancer à corps perdu vers un monde nouveau et hostile. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Seul l'avenir pourrait me le dire.

Maître Charles nous attendait à bord d'un fiacre. Il nous fallait faire vite et nos adieux avec Sœur Renée durent être brefs. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur nos joues rougies par le froid du matin, j'avais l'impression de perdre ma mère une seconde fois et mon cœur se déchira lorsque la voiture nous emmena au loin. Alice se recroquevilla dans mes bras, pleurant désormais à gros sanglots.

_« Ca va aller ma chérie, tout ira bien je te le promets. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal ». _

Maître Charles m'adressa un regard désolé :

_« Ce genre de choses ne devraient pas arriver à de bonnes demoiselles comme vous. J'espère que le bon Dieu vous protègera et que vous trouverez là-bas le bonheur que vous méritez. »_

Je n'eus pas le cœur de le contredire. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un quelconque havre de paix dans la Nouvelle Angleterre. Au mieux nous y trouverions une sécurité relative et l'assurance d'un avenir moins terrible que celui qui nous attendait chez les Volturi. Je berçais ma sœur avec douceur pour l'apaiser. Elle était encore si jeune. Les doutes m'envahirent à nouveau. Je ne pouvais être sûre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, et nous le savions toutes les deux.

Le coche s'arrêta devant un bâtiment modeste. Maître Charles nous conduisit à l'intérieur et un homme gras et transpirant le salua avec vigueur :

_« C'est ce bon vieux Charles ! Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure mon ami ? Mais que vois-je, tu m'emmènes de bien jolis petits lots. Par pitié, dis-moi qu'elles sont encore vierges et ta fortune est faite.  
>- <em>_Je ne veux pas d'argent, _répondit notre ami avec aigreur_, je veux que tu t'assures qu'elles soient conduites à bord du meilleur bateau et que tu me garantisses leur sécurité. Et pour ton information, oui, elles sont intactes, elles sortent du couvent des ursulines. »_

L'homme avait deux louis d'or à la place des yeux.

_« Pour sûr l'ami, je peux t'assurer que ces deux là seront choyées. Nous n'avons pas souvent de marchandises de cette qualité et nous les vendrons à prix fort sur le port de Boston. »_

C'était donc cela, nous allions être vendues comme de vulgaires esclaves. Alice se mit à pleurer et Charles tenta de la consoler.

_« N'ayez crainte Mademoiselle Alice. Ce rustre est un imbécile qui ne voit pas plus loin que le fond de ses poches. A Boston, les hommes viennent de tout le pays pour trouver une épouse et ils doivent contribuer par leur pécule au transport des femmes. Vous trouverez un bon mari, mesdemoiselles, bien meilleur que les monstres qui vous étaient destinés ici. Mes prières vous accompagnent mais sachez que je ne vous aurais jamais emmenées ici si je n'étais pas certain que vous y êtes en sécurité. Gardez confiance et prenez soin de vous. »_

Il nous quitta alors, non sans un dernier regard compatissant et un sourire d'encouragement. L'homme nous fit alors signer notre engagement et nous déclara officiellement sous la protection du Roi. C'était déjà ça, les Volturi ne pourraient plus jamais nous atteindre.

Nous fûmes conduites par la suite dans une geôle miteuse où dormaient encore plusieurs personnes que nous distinguions mal dans la pénombre. Plusieurs d'entre elles s'agitèrent lorsque l'homme qui nous accompagnait claqua la porte derrière nous et referma le verrou à double tour. La fuite n'était visiblement plus une option.

Une femme forte, à l'allure vulgaire, se mit à vociférer.

_« Y'a pas moyen de pieuter tranquille dans cette piaule ! Faites chier, si j'avais su, ch'rais restée dans ma ruelle. Tout le confort qu'ils disaient, confort mon cul oui ! »_

Elle s'aperçut alors de notre présence.

_« Et regardez moi ces deux agneaux. Ou c'est'y qu'ils vous ont pêchées mes mignonnes ? Vont pas faire long feu chez les brutes ces donzelles là. Et les filles, venez voir un peu qu'on rigole. Je parie que çà a jamais servi ces cuisseaux là.»_

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers nous avec un air menaçant, une voix froide résonna depuis le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

_« Lauren, tu touches à un cheveu de ces filles et c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. Est-ce-que je me fais bien comprendre ? »_

Impossible de distinguer la personne qui venait de prendre la parole mais la dites Lauren pâlit et bredouilla quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Elle fit demi-tour aussitôt et retourna vers ses compagnes qui s'étaient écartées contre le mur, dans la crainte d'être aussi prises pour cible par la mystérieuse voix.

A mes côtés, Alice qui était jusque là à l'abris derrière moi se mit en mouvement pour se diriger vers le coin d'où provenait la voix. Je ne pus la retenir à temps, il me fallait donc la suivre même si je sentais un certain danger à m'approcher de celle qui semblait tant faire peur aux autres filles de la geôle.

Alice s'approcha doucement de celle que je distinguais désormais comme une jeune et très belle femme. Son visage était proche de la perfection, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés dans un chignon impeccable. Sa mise était simple mais propre et parfaitement ajustée à sa taille fine et délicate. Comment une jeune femme à l'allure si innocente pouvait tant effrayer le troupeau de mégères qui nous faisaient face ?

Je compris en voyant ses yeux. Son regard était froid, que dis-je, son regard était glacial et inspirait à la fois crainte et respect. Un murmure étouffé s'échappa de nos autres comparses en voyant que nous osions nous approcher d'elle. Etait-elle atteinte d'une quelconque maladie contagieuse ? Assurément non, nos « hôtes » ne prendraient pas le risque de perdre toute une cargaison en risquant nos vies de la sorte.

Elle devait donc être très dangereuse et je me mis à craindre pour la sécurité d'Alice qui semblait complètement inconsciente de ce qui se passait aux alentours. Lauren osa alors un dernier commentaire.

_« Ch'rais vous mes petites dames, je m'approcherai pas. C'est qu'elle aime pas la compagnie la Tueuse. »_

Et elle partit de son rire vulgaire, rapidement imitée par ses comparses. Alice sembla ne pas entendre et continua sa progression vers la jeune femme, puis elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit la parole :

_« Merci Madame d'avoir pris notre défense. Je m'appelle Alice et voici ma sœur Bella. Je suis contente que nous ayons trouvé une amie dans cette aventure.  
>- <em>_Qui a dit que nous étions amies ?_ – Le ton était sec, cassant. Il me fallait intervenir.  
>- <em>Viens Alice, n'importune pas la dame si elle désire rester tranquille.<br>- __Non Bella, nous sommes amies toutes les trois désormais, tu sais que j'ai de l'instinct pour ces choses là. »_

C'était vrai, elle avait de l'instinct. Elle savait à qui faire confiance et de qui se méfier. Je ne savais pas d'où lui venait cette étrange capacité mais elle ne l'avait jamais trahie. Je m'asseyais donc à mon tour aux côtés de la jolie blonde. Son air froid avait passablement disparu et elle regardait Alice d'un air légèrement intrigué.

« _Serait-ce inapproprié, Madame, de vous demander ce qui vous emmène en un si triste endroit ?  
>- <em>_J'ai tué mon mari, c'était çà où le billot. »_

Je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi :

_« Dieu du ciel !  
><em>_- C'est qu'il devait l'avoir bien mérité.  
>- <em>_Alice !  
>- <em>_Quoi ?»_

Le visage de la jeune femme devant nous s'était littéralement décomposé. Elle était blême et visiblement très émue.

_« De toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrée depuis… depuis sa mort. Vous êtes les premières à réagir de la sorte. Royce me battait et ce jour là, je me suis défendue pour sauver ma vie. »_

Alice se tourna alors vers moi.

_« Tu vois qu'il le méritait !  
>- <em>_Bonté divine Alice. Elevée dans un couvent et voilà ce qu'il en reste… »_

Un petit rire se fit alors entendre et je pus voir notre nouvelle compagne qui souriait:

_« Je m'appelle Rosalie. Alice, Bella, je suis enchantée de vous connaître.»_

Nous commençâmes à parler à voix basse, Rosalie nous fit comprendre que nous devions rester discrètes et en révéler le moins possible aux autres filles.

_« Elles vendraient père et mère pour un avantage ou un peu d'argent.  
>- <em>_Ca ne change pas tellement du couvent alors…  
>- <em>_ALICE !  
><em>_- Quoi ? Sœur Renée était une mère pour nous, Bella, mais le reste… Des grenouilles de bénitiers qui sitôt sorties de la messe étaient capables des pires bassesses. On nous a vendues à deux pervers sans le moindre scrupule je te le rappelle. »_

Elle marquait un point et Rosalie contemplait notre échange d'un air amusé. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais soulagée de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle avait commis l'irréparable, nous aurions dues nous sentir menacées et pourtant, je sentais que nous serions bien plus en sécurité si elle restait à nos côtés. Et puis, en y regardant de plus près, sa situation ressemblait plutôt à celle d'une jeune femme tombée sur le mauvais bougre. Le destin ne l'avait pas épargnée et nous étions bien placées pour la comprendre. Que serait-il advenu de nous si nous avions épousé nos promis ?

Soudain, la porte de la geôle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un homme grand aux cheveux longs et blonds fit son entrée. Il portait un uniforme impeccable et son allure inspirait un certain respect. Ceci dit, en observant un peu mieux les traits de son visage, j'y décelais un je ne sais quoi qui ne m'inspirait aucune confiance.

Il était accompagné par l'homme qui nous avait fait signer nos engagements. L'homme en uniforme jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers notre trio et s'adressa à son acolyte :

_« Ces trois là ? Deux sont pures tu dis ?  
>- <em>_Les deux brunes oui, elles sortent du couvent des ursulines. La blonde n'est pas facile mais avec une beauté pareille, tu en tireras aussi un bon prix.  
>- <em>_D'accord, je prends le lot au prix convenu. Emmène-moi tout çà dehors.  
>- <em>_Bien Capitaine. Allez les filles, on se bouge, le Capitaine n'attend pas. »_

La première en action fût la dénommée Lauren. Elle s'approcha de l'homme en uniforme en se déhanchant exagérément et lui adressa un regard qu'elle voulait sûrement aguicheur mais qui ne réussissait qu'à être vulgaire.

« _Bonjour, beau Capitaine. Le voyage sera finalement des plus plaisants avec un homme tel que vous. Nous allons bien nous amuser tous les deux mon chou.  
>- <em>_Je ne suis pas sûr que cela t'amuse longtemps de passer du temps avec moi, catin. Prends-le comme un avertissement sans frais, celles qui partagent ma couche, n'arrivent pas toujours à bon port ! »_

Je frémis à ces paroles. Mes mauvais pressentiments s'avéraient exacts, il nous faudrait faire très attention à cet homme. Pour notre bonne fortune, nous savions désormais que notre valeur marchande devrait nous protéger un tant soit peu. Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour mes réflexions. Rosalie bougea la première et nous la suivîmes en silence derrière les hommes qui nous escortèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Là nous attendaient deux grandes charrettes tirées par des chevaux et un cortège de soldats déjà en selle. On nous fit monter dans les carrioles et le convoi se mit en branle. Nos regards se croisèrent. Alice affichait toute la confiance dont elle était capable tandis que le visage de Rosalie avait repris son expression de glace. Pour ma part, j'avais peur mais plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Nous faisions face à notre nouvelle destinée. Le grand Voyage commençait.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de week-end. Voici un nouveau chapitre, la suite du voyage de nos demoiselles en détresse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au prochain chapitre, nous changerons de POV mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)_

_Merci à Dan et Béatrice pour leur review "anonyme". Et merci aussi à toutes les autres auxquelles j'ai répondu individuellement. On a beau dire, c'est vraiment encourageant et on devient vite à accro au petit mail qui annonce une nouvelle review!_

_Un dernier petit mot pour Candyshy, ma super Béta. Je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais merci Miss pour le temps que tu m'accordes et ton soutien sans faille._

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas pour vos avis.  
>Bisous<br>Puce_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 3 : La grande traversée**

**Bella POV**

La première partie du voyage dura presque trois jours. Nous étions entassées dans ces fichues charrettes, de jour comme de nuit avec à peine suffisamment de place pour s'asseoir. Nous nous arrêtions toutes les trois heures, pendant cinq minutes, pour satisfaire nos besoins naturels et boire un peu, toujours sous l'œil goguenards des soldats.

Alice semblait ne pas s'en formaliser, plaisantant même avec les hommes qui nous convoyaient. Rosalie contenait sa rage avec peine par moment. Quant à moi, je me sentais résignée, légèrement abattue par ces conditions qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon pour la suite.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin au port de Nantes, on nous donna enfin quelque chose à manger. Plusieurs filles s'étaient évanouies pendant les dernières heures de voyage mais personne ne s'en souciait. Nous étions toutes rassemblées sur les quais, au pied d'un immense navire, le Marie Galante. L'équipage à son bord s'activait frénétiquement. Le départ était proche, aucun doute là-dessus.

L'homme aux cheveux longs était présent sur le pont supérieur, aboyant des ordres. Je vis un autre homme, plus petit, son second probablement, s'approcher pour lui parler. Impossible de saisir quoi que ce soit avec tout ce vacarme. Mais le capitaine jeta un bref regard vers nous en parlant, son second hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, on nous embarquait sans ménagement à fond de calle, comme des animaux.

Nous restions toutes silencieuses. Même Lauren et ses acolytes ne pipaient mot dans cette ambiance de départ. Pas l'une d'entre nous n'était certaine d'arriver en vie de l'autre côté du monde. De toute façon, le brouhaha extérieur aurait certainement empêché toute conversation. Les hommes couraient, hurlaient, s'invectivaient les uns, les autres. On pouvait deviner une extrême effervescence au dessus de nos têtes.

Puis le bruit distinct de l'ancre qu'on lève se fit entendre, un cri s'éleva par-dessus le chaos ambiant : « Larguez les amarres ! ». Le bateau bougea, nous y étions. Nous quittions notre beau royaume de France pour toujours, qui sait si nous reverrions cette terre un jour. Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de continuer à laisser libre cours à ma nostalgie.

Même si nous n'avions aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur, j'aurai pu jurer que nous n'avions pas encore quitté le port quand Alice se précipita vers l'espace libre le plus proche pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Le mal de mer, voilà qui renforçait d'autant plus mes inquiétudes car le voyage devait durer plusieurs semaines. Un coup d'œil vers Rosalie m'apprit que ses craintes étaient identiques aux miennes.

Je rejoignais Alice qui semblait ne pas pouvoir arrêter ses efforts de rendre. Je posais ma main doucement sur son front, maintenant sa tête, mon autre main caressa son dos dans un geste d'apaisement.

_« Ca va passer ma Lilly, ça va passer. Respire, tout ira bien. » _Mais ça ne passa pas. Au contraire, l'état de ma sœur empira rapidement, elle était pâle, légèrement verdâtre et les trois jours de jeûne qui avaient précédé, avaient déjà considérablement diminué ses forces. Au bout de quelques heures, elle ne pouvait déjà plus se lever pour vomir dans un coin. Je devais l'aider à se déplacer tandis que Rosalie lui apportait le peu d'eau que nous avions réussi à mettre de côté.

Inquiète, j'allais taper à la porte de la geôle pour faire venir quelqu'un. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles je tambourinais sans relâche, un matelot ouvrit la porte, visiblement très mécontent.

_« QUOI ?  
>- <em>_S'il vous plait Monsieur, ma sœur est très malade. Puis-je l'accompagner sur le pont pour qu'elle prenne l'air ? Pourrai-je aussi avoir de l'eau et un peu de nourriture pour qu'elle reprenne quelques forces ?» _

Il m'asséna une gifle magistrale qui me fit tomber à la renverse.

_« Et tu veux pas que je t'apporte des biscuits pour le goûter non plus ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, d'écouter vos jérémiades. Au moins les esclaves, on peut leur couper la langue et ça serait peut être rendre service aux bons bougres qui vous attendent de l'autre côté.  
>- <em>_Félix ? Un souci avec la cargaison.  
>- <em>_Non chef, celle là a eu besoin qu'on la remette à sa place. »_

L'homme jeta un œil vers moi, j'étais toujours par terre, ne sachant pas si le moindre mouvement me vaudrait un autre coup.

_« N'y-vas quand même pas trop fort avec ces trois là, le capitaine a donné des consignes et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on ne les respecte pas.  
>- <em>_Oui chef. »_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la porte se referma violemment. Je bougeai alors pour rejoindre mes deux compagnes d'infortune.

_« Ca va ?_ murmura Rosalie. Alice eut à nouveau un haut le cœur.  
>- <em>Moi ça va, c'est pour elle que je suis inquiète.<br>- __Ca va aller Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.  
>- <em>_Si petite sœur, je m'en fais… et je m'en ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »_

Elle eut un faible sourire :

_« Bientôt Bella… Bientôt, tu n'auras plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour moi »_

Elle s'endormit alors, épuisée. Je la pris contre moi et après un temps que je ne saurai évaluer, je finis par m'endormir également.

Combien de jours s'écoulèrent ainsi ? Nous n'avions aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur nous permettant d'évaluer si nous étions le jour ou la nuit. On nous avait simplement apporté de l'eau et une sorte de soupe saumâtre à quelques reprises. Je doutais fortement que l'on nous nourrisse tous les jours, je ne pouvais donc pas utiliser cette information non plus pour savoir depuis combien de temps nous étions parties.

L'état d'Alice s'était stabilisé ce qui me rassurait un peu. Mais je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait d'un simple répit ou si elle s'était finalement accoutumée au roulis incessant. Hélas, l'accalmie fut de courte durée. Au bout de quelques heures à moins que cela soit quelques jours, la houle se fit plus bruyante sur la coque. On entendit le vent se lever et les hommes s'afférer au dessus de nos têtes. Le navire tanguait plus violemment et les vagues s'abattaient avec fracas sur la coque. Assurément, nous allions essuyer une tempête.

Les nausées d'Alice reprirent de plus belle. Je la tenais fermement contre moi, murmurant des prières pour implorer la miséricorde du Seigneur. Je le suppliais de nous laisser la vie sauve, de, pour une fois, nous accorder un peu de sa mansuétude. Rosalie ne se joignit pas à moi, elle avait renié sa foi le jour où son mari l'avait laissée pour morte pour la première fois. Elle ne croyait plus en un dieu qui laissait les plus faibles si vulnérables, qui permettait aux hommes de battre leur femme de toutes leurs forces, qui rendait des enfants innocents orphelins et qui faisait mourir de faim tout un peuple.

J'avais beau avoir été élevée dans la foi, je comprenais mon amie. Je n'avais pas vécu son calvaire mais une part de moi savait que ma dévotion n'aurait certainement pas résisté au sors qui nous attendait, ma sœur et moi, chez les Volturi. Mais en ce moment même, j'avais besoin que Dieu existe, besoin qu'il nous vienne en aide, besoin qu'il sauve ma petite Alice.

Les éléments se déchainèrent contre nous pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Chacune retenait son souffle, beaucoup de filles se trouvaient mal. Nous restions prostrées, toutes les trois, blotties les unes contre les autres. Cela dura des heures, des jours peut-être même, puis les vagues se calmèrent et le vent s'apaisa. Les cris des marins nous parvinrent à nouveau. C'était fini !

Au bout de longues heures, un homme descendit voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ce n'était pas beau à voir et il dut le rapporter à son capitaine car on vint nous chercher quelques temps plus tard pour nous faire monter sur le pont, pour prendre l'air. Il était temps.

On nous laissa une dizaine de minutes. Je soutenais Alice comme je pouvais pour qu'elle prenne un maximum d'air frais. J'emplissais moi-même mes poumons autant que possible. Qui savait quand nous pourrions à nouveau respirer à l'air libre ?

Quand on nous ramena à fond de cale, Rosalie rampa jusqu'à nous :

_« Où étais-tu ?  
>- <em>_Chut Bella, doucement, les murs ont des oreilles. »_

Lauren vrillait sur nous un œil mauvais.

_« J'ai essayé de « faire connaissance » avec l'équipage et j'ai rencontré un marin plutôt gentil, Eric. Il m'a donné ça pour Alice. »_

Elle me montra discrètement un petit morceau de pain noir et je dus monopoliser tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas pousser un cri de joie. Des larmes de reconnaissance embuèrent mes yeux et Rosalie put y lire toute ma gratitude. Elle sourit faiblement et nous essayâmes tant bien que mal de faire manger un peu Alice tout en dissimulant notre butin aux autres.

Les jours suivants furent semblables. Le capitaine, ayant vu l'état déplorable de sa cargaison, décréta une sortie quotidienne de 10 à 15 minutes sur le pont pour tout le monde. Un vrai bol d'air, au propre comme au figuré. Rosalie continua à ramener du pain en cachette, elle essayait de questionner aussi les membres de l'équipage avec lesquels elle avait sympathisé pour en savoir un peu plus sur notre sort et sur la durée restante du voyage.

Làs vint le jour où un des hommes fut pris la main dans le sac en train de lui donner du pain. Nous avions déjà rejoins la cale quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le capitaine jeta mon amie à l'intérieur en lui disant que s'il la reprenait, elle n'arriverait pas à bon port. Quand Rosalie leva son visage vers moi, il était tuméfié, un vilain bleu ornait déjà sa tempe et son œil droit, sa lèvre était fendue et sa joue gauche était rouge.

Elle me fit un pauvre sourire :

_« J'en ai vu d'autres tu sais, et le pauvre matelot là haut n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi, sa vie valait moins que la mienne aux yeux de ce tyran. »_

Je vis alors du coin de l'œil le sourire triomphant de notre camarade de voyage. Cette catin nous avait vendues. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :

_« Lauren, dis moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.  
>- <em>_Je vois pas de quoi tu causes Pucelle  
>- <em>_Je parle de Rose et du pauvre bougre là haut qui pend au bout d'une corde.  
>- <em>_C'est pas bien de chaparder, surtout pour tout filer à une gosse qui tiendra pas deux jours de plus. »_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans même y penser je me jetais sur elle. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne se défendit pas, du moins au début… Je griffais, frappais, tirais ses cheveux. Elle hurlait comme une truie qu'on égorge puis me rendit coup pour coup. Je ne savais pas me battre mais l'énergie du désespoir guidait mes gestes. Deux marins entrèrent précipitamment.

_« Mais regardez moi ces charpies ! Arrêtez ça ! »_

Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à nous séparer et nous fument littéralement trainées chez le capitaine. Lauren bénéficia d'une certaine clémence eut égards aux services déjà rendus. Pour ma part, je fus attachée pendant trois jours et trois nuits sur le pont, sans boire et sans manger. Le capitaine me fit comprendre que ma valeur marchande m'avait sauvée la vie mais qu'il n'aurait pas tant de clémence la prochaine fois.

Par chance il n'y eut pas de gros temps mais le soleil brûla la peau de mon visage et je me déshydratai complètement. Je retrouvai la cale, ma sœur et mon amie avec un certain soulagement. Rosalie avait pris soin d'Alice pendant mon absence. Dieu avait été miséricordieux de la placer sur notre chemin.

Malgré tout, il en fallait plus pour nous décourager, elle et moi. Nous étions déterminées à tout faire pour sauver la vie de ma sœur. Hélas, les membres de l'équipage se firent plus prudents. Seul Eric continuait de nous aider comme il pouvait en cachette. Mais les jours passaient, Alice était de plus en plus mal. Nous savions par Eric que les matelots s'étonnaient de la longueur du voyage. Nous aurions du arriver depuis déjà deux jours.

Et Alice dépérissait, je commençais à ne plus croire en notre salut. Rosalie était une force de la nature mais même elle commençait à accuser le coup. Je voyais bien sur son visage que ses espoirs s'amenuisaient. Je pouvais y lire l'inquiétude de notre sort à toutes, principalement celui de ma sœur. Nous savions désormais qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à vivre.

Ce matin là, on nous fit sortir sur le pont. Un calme étrange y régnait. Toutes les personnes sur ce bateau semblaient absorbées par leurs pensées. Rosalie disparut rapidement pour tenter de glaner quelques informations. Je restais près d'Alice, que nous avions déposée sur un tas de cordage pas trop inconfortable. Elle était à peine consciente mais l'air frais lui faisait toujours un peu de bien. Je regardais par-dessus le bastingage, devant moi, une étendue sans fin semblait m'annoncer que ce voyage ne finirait jamais.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Et quand les cris de Félix nous ordonnèrent de rentrer, je poussais un profond soupir de lassitude. Je commençais à douter qu'Alice serait encore vivante la prochaine fois que nous remonterions ici. Je la relevais comme je pouvais avant qu'un matelot ne s'approche de moi et m'aide à la transporter jusqu'en bas. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire pour le remercier et je lus une certaine compassion dans son regard. Lui non plus ne pensait pas que ma sœur survivrait bien longtemps.

La tristesse s'insinua en moi comme une fièvre, je ne retenais plus mes larmes. Rosalie se rapprocha de nous pour tenter de me consoler mais les maigres nouvelles qu'elle me rapportait ne firent que redoubler mon chagrin.

Puis un cri, suivi de pas précipités dans tous les sens au dessus de nos têtes : « TERRE ! »

Une étincelle s'enflamma alors aux creux des mes entrailles et je serrais Alice et Rose aussi fort que possible. L'espoir était là, nous arrivions :

_« Tiens bon petite sœur ! Une nouvelle vie nous attend. »_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir,_

_Le week-end n'est pas fini donc techniqueemnt, je ne suis pas trop en retard ;-)_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez eu la chance, comme moi, de profiter d'un beau dimanche ensoleillé._

_Voici comme promis un changement de point de vue. Nous quittons provisoirement les demoiselles pour faire connaissances avec le nouveau monde et ses habitants. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews et aussi pour les mises en alerte et favori._

_Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas publier le prochain chapitre dans 15 jours puisque je pars en vacances à l'étranger et je n'aurais pas de moyen de communication avant quelques temps. C'est l'occasion pour moi de faire une petite pause et de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vais tacher de revenir avec des idées plein la tête._

_Je vous embrasse toute et vous souhaite bonen lecture._

_A bientôt_

_Puce_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

**Edward POV**

Le troupeau paissait tranquillement devant mes yeux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Voilà deux semaines que j'escortais les cinquante têtes de bétail que nous avions achetées dans les colonies du Sud. Le voyage était long et les cow-boys dignes de confiance se faisaient rares. Depuis que la guerre d'Indépendance avait débuté, la plupart des hommes valides combattaient sur le front. Même si j'étais en faveur de la jeune nation des Etats Unis, je n'avais pas voulu m'engager.

Nombre de mes compatriotes me traiterait de lâche mais ce combat n'était tout simplement pas le mien. Il en allait de même pour mes frères, Jasper et Emmett. Nous nous battions tous les trois pour notre ranch. Nous étions partis de rien, sans un sou, avec juste notre sueur pour gagner un à un chaque acre de terre qui nous appartenait désormais, chaque pierre de nos maisons, de nos granges.

La vie ne nous avait pas épargnés. Nous n'étions pas frères de sang mais c'était tout comme, nos parents respectifs étaient morts alors que nous étions gamins et personne dans le grand ouest ne tenait grand cas des orphelins. Nous avions survécu grâce au bon docteur Cullen et à sa femme, Esmée. Ils nous avaient recueillis, nourris, éduqués. Dans ce pays, il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles, la loi du plus fort règne en maître et les tentations de passer du mauvais côté sont nombreuses. Sans nos parents adoptifs, nous aurions probablement pris le mauvais chemin, celui qui mène au bout d'une corde.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil inquiet aux bêtes. La sécheresse rendait les bonnes pâtures rares et je craignais d'avoir de plus en plus de mal pour trouver de l'eau. La soif pouvait rendre le troupeau complètement fou et nous perdrions tout. Il nous restait deux jours de voyage. Arrivé au ranch, je n'aurais plus à m'en faire mais d'ici là je savais que je dormirais peu.

J'enfonçais mon chapeau un peu plus sur mes yeux et je fis signe à Newton de rassembler les autres, nous reprenions la route. L'ensemble se mit en marche tranquillement. Je chevauchais seul, à l'arrière. J'aimais ma solitude et tous le savaient. L'importun qui ne comprenait pas ce principe de base avec moi était en général vite mis au parfum. Je ne m'embarrassais pas avec la politesse au grand dam de ma mère adoptive qui me le reprochait souvent.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent sans trop d'incident et c'est avec un soulagement intense que j'aperçu la silhouette familière des bâtiments agricoles. J'envoyais un gamin qui nous accompagnait pour apprendre le métier, prévenir de notre arrivée pour que Jasper et Emmett nous aident dans les manœuvres de mise en enclos. Il faudrait séparer les mères des petits car le marquage devrait se faire dès le lendemain. Le vol de bétail étant monnaie courante dans la région, le marquage était le seul moyen de protéger les bêtes car la marque du ranch rendait les animaux trop facilement identifiables pour que les voleurs les revendent aisément.

Rapidement, je vis trois cavaliers galoper dans notre direction, le môme et mes deux frères. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le coin de ma bouche, j'étais content de les voir.

_« Alors le vacancier, enfin de retour ? C'est qu'on n'a pas chômé nous pendant que tu te promenais. Va falloir se remettre au boulot mon pote ! »_

Emmett… fidèle à lui-même… Je remarquais le petit air amusé de Jasper avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur le troupeau, puis il se tourna vers moi :

_« Content de te voir mon frère, les bêtes ont l'air en forme, c'est du bon boulot. Pas trop d'ennuis sur la route ?  
>- <em>_La sécheresse ne nous a pas facilité les choses mais il n'y a pas de perte. C'est inespéré avec un tel voyage. »_

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Emmett pris la tête du convoi et Jasper se glissa à mes côtés.

_« On peut gérer les manœuvres sans toi, tu as l'air épuisé. Ca fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas dormi ?  
>- <em>_Six. Je reste pour les manœuvres, j'irai dormir un peu après.  
>- <em>_Comme tu veux.»_

Il secoua légèrement la tête, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à me convaincre de les laisser. La mise en enclos se fit sans encombre, les bêtes étaient dociles et l'herbe verte des nouvelles pâtures était suffisamment attrayante pour convaincre les plus récalcitrantes. Au bout d'une heure, j'entrais enfin dans ma petite maison, me débarrassais de mes habits crasseux et m'affalais sur mon lit pour un repos salvateur. Je dormais jusqu'au soir. A mon réveil, je trouvais un repas encore chaud, des vêtements propres et l'ensemble de mes affaires de voyage avait mystérieusement disparu. Esmée…

Un sourire traversa mon visage, c'était bon d'être à nouveau chez soi. Je préparais un peu de café et mangeais avec appétit. Puis je retournais dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, la journée du lendemain serait éprouvante et j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tôt, l'aube pointait à peine mais je me sentais en forme. Il fallait de toute façon se mettre au travail rapidement. Je fis réchauffer un peu de café et m'habillais prestement. Puis je me dirigeais directement vers les nouveaux enclos. Jasper ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et nous commençâmes à préparer le feu pour faire rougir les fers. Le reste des hommes afflua peu à peu, Emmett arriva les bras chargés de victuailles. Esmée avait, comme toujours, prévu de nourrir un régiment.

La bonne humeur était de mise et le travail se fit sans peine. A la fin de la matinée, toutes les bêtes étaient marquées et nous pûmes prendre un peu de repos à l'ombre des chênes tandis qu'Esmée nous apportait le déjeuner. Je la serrais dans mes bras et la remerciais pour toutes ses attentions, elle posa simplement sa main sur ma joue mal rasée :

_« Contente de te voir en vie mon garçon, je me suis inquiétée. »_

Elle s'inquiétait toujours mais elle n'avait pas tort avec la vie que nous menions. Avant de repartir, elle nous convia à venir dîner le soir même, arguant que Carlisle serait content de nous voir avant notre départ. Notre départ ? Aux coups d'œil qu'échangèrent Jasper et Emmett, je compris que quelque chose se tramait. Esmée, constatant mon air incrédule et l'embarras des deux autres, posa ses poings sur les hanches d'un air mécontent :

_« Vous ne lui avez encore rien dit ?  
>- <em>_On n'en a pas eu vraiment l'occasion, _se défendit Jasper.  
>- <em>Jasper Whitlock, ne raconte pas d'histoires à ta mère tu veux ? – <em>Emmett pouffa _– Et toi gros nigaud, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » _Il se stoppa net, semblant trouver le plus grand intérêt à la pointe de ses bottes.

La patience n'étant pas ma plus grande qualité, j'explosais :

_« Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »_

Esmée regarda mes deux frères sévèrement puis souffla avant de prendre la parole.

_« Edward, pendant ton absence, l'arrivée d'un nouveau bateau a été annoncé. C'est un arrivage de filles du Roy de France. Vous partez, toi et tes frères, demain, pour chercher une épouse._ – Ma colère monta en flèche  
>- <em>Pas question, il y a trop à faire ici. Allez-y tous les deux si ça vous chante. Moi je n'ai besoin de personne. – <em>Esmée se rapprocha doucement de moi et posa délicatement sa main sur mon bras en geste d'apaisement. Ca marchait, ça marchait toujours.  
>- <em>Edward, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi.<em> _Regarde dans quel état tu es rentré hier. Il te faut quelqu'un pour entretenir ta maison, surtout quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là – _Une lueur triste traversa ses yeux suivi d'un éclat de malice _- Et puis tu as des besoins d'homme que seule une épouse peut satisfaire.  
>- <em>_Quitte à avoir une catin, les filles du saloon me conviennent très bien pour ça, _répondis-je, acerbe.  
>- <em>Edward Anthony Masen – <em>L'air outré de ma mère me fit sentir un peu coupable – _Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça, il me semble. Ces jeunes filles sont respectables et j'espère que vous vous comporterez tous les trois convenablement. De toute façon, la discussion est close, tu pars demain avec tes frères à Boston, point. Nous vous attendons ce soir pour dîner. »_

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons. Personne ne me parlait comme ça d'habitude, personne sauf Esmée. Et là je me sentais comme un môme de 5 ans qui venait d'être puni après une grosse bêtise. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

_« La vache Bro ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a mis ! Ca valait le coup d'attendre qu'elle te l'annonce elle-même, rien que pour voir ça. »_

Je lui jetais un œil mauvais mais je constatais que Jasper se retenait avec peine de rire lui aussi. Cela me fit sourire à mon tour, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de mon deuxième frère, je les rejoignis aussitôt dans leur bonne humeur… Bonne humeur qui perdura tout au long de la journée, rythmée par les travaux quotidiens du ranch. Après ces longues semaines passées loin des miens, j'étais heureux d'être à nouveau parmi eux.

Le soir même, j'arrivais le premier chez le Docteur Cullen, mon père, enfin ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus sur cette Terre. Quand il me vit, il se leva pour me saluer chaleureusement :

_« Edward, Fils, je suis heureux de ton retour. Ta mère et moi nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés. Quelles sont les nouvelles à l'Ouest ?  
>- <em>_La sécheresse fait beaucoup de dégâts sur les troupeaux, nous avons de la chance qu'il ait tant plu au printemps, nos pâtures sont un vrai paradis à côté de celles que j'ai traversées.  
>- <em>_Et les bêtes ?  
>- <em>_Elles auront besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre du voyage et du marquage mais je suis assez content, elles sont robustes et aucun incident n'a entraîné de perte. On s'en sort bien. »_

Il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment, notre conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée tonitruante d'Emmett suivi par le discret Jasper. Je me demandais parfois comment ces deux là pouvaient s'aimer autant en étant de tels opposés. Esmée se joignit à nous à son tour en poussant un profond soupir :

_« Ah, j'ai hâte d'avoir enfin un peu de compagnie féminine dans cette maison…  
>- <em>_Notre charmante compagnie ne te suffit pas ma douce Esmée, _déclama mon frère_, renié par ma propre mère, me voilà le cœur brisé. Donne-moi donc un peu de ton élixir cher Carlisle, il me faut me remettre de cet abandon.- _Il ponctua sa tirade d'une bonne rasade de whisky.  
>- <em>Ecoutez-moi ce bonimenteur, <em>répliqua Esmée, amusée_, j'ose espérer que tu nous en ramèneras une qui osera rabattre ce caquet. Crois-moi, je lui expliquerai bien comment s'occuper de ton cas. Et tu auras intérêt à filer doux, je te le dis. »_

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau devant l'air déconfit du solide gaillard. Si Esmée avait en tête « d'éduquer » sa future femme, cela lui promettait du bon temps. J'avais peine à imaginer ce genre de dîner où nous ne serions plus seulement cinq. Parviendrions-nous à conserver cet enthousiasme, cette complicité, devant des étrangères ? Il s'agissait probablement de notre dernier dîner en famille et je leur en voulais déjà de me priver de ces moments rares.

Alors que je sortais pour prendre un peu l'air, Carlisle me rejoignit.

_« Et toi, que penses-tu de ce voyage ?  
>- <em>_J'y vais pour ne pas froisser Esmée mais je rentrerai seul. Tu me connais, je n'ai besoin de personne, surtout pas d'une de ces catins venues d'Europe.  
>- <em>_Ce ne sont pas des catins…  
>- <em>_Ce sont des catins, Carlisle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les filles du Roy qui arrivaient ici, il y a quelques années, étaient des orphelines, elles étaient de bonne moralité. Mais aujourd'hui, la France ne nous envoie que les rejets de sa société. »_

Il savait que j'avais raison, tout comme je savais qu'il s'agissait pourtant du seul moyen de trouver une épouse dans notre jeune nation dépeuplée. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je préférais rester seul toute ma vie plutôt que de partager ma maison avec une fille de joie.

_« Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance Carlisle, _murmurais-je en observant Esmée par la fenêtre_.  
>- <em>_Je sais, mais j'ai foi en Dieu pour placer sur votre chemin à tous les trois, des personnes qui vous rendront aussi heureux que je le suis.  
>- <em>_Tu sais ce que je pense de ton foutu Dieu et des « cadeaux » qu'il m'a fait jusqu'ici. »_

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il me connaissait par cœur et savait que je ne transigerais pas. Nous retournâmes dans la maison pour terminer le repas dans la bonne humeur. En repartant, je me sentis plus léger. La perspective de ce voyage ne m'enchantait toujours pas mais personne ne me forcerait à ramener qui que ce soit une fois là-bas. Tant pis si les foudres de ma mère retombaient à nouveau sur ma tête à mon retour.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir tout le monde

J'espère que vous allez bien. Me voilà de retour!

J'ai un peu honte de vous dire que malgré tout le temps que s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière publication, je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit. D'une part, j'ai été absente, ça c'était prévu. Et puis je me suis laissée tentée par le concours Hot Sports du forum Love Lemon in fic. J'ai donc un peu négligé "Le nouveau Monde" pour y participer. Je publierais mon OS sur FF dès qu'il sera corrigé par ma super Béta!

Mais je reviens en pleine forme et j'ai bien l'intention de me remettre au boulot pour reprendre le rythme des publications que je veux essayer de tenir. En attendant, voici la suite des aventures de nos héros.

Merci à Candyshy pour son aide et merci à vous toutes aussi qui ont prit le temps de me lire et de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement.

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture.  
>A bientôt<br>Puce

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : <strong>

**Edward POV**

La route jusqu'à Boston se fit sans encombre même si je détestais circuler en chariot. Je préférai chevaucher seul avec mon fidèle Eclipse. Mais nous étions sensés ramener des dames alors le chariot était inévitable, enfin je suppose. Mon frère Emmett était surexcité, il s'imaginait déjà rencontrer la femme de sa vie et la ramener chez lui vivre une vie bien tranquille entourés d'enfants. Nul n'aurait pu imaginer en voyant un tel colosse qu'il pouvait être si fleur bleue.

Conneries !… Les bonnes femmes c'était juste bon à vous filer des embêtements. Jasper avait un œil soucieux. Je savais qu'il souffrait de sa solitude. Contrairement à moi, il n'allait pas passer du bon temps au saloon, se réservant pour la femme qui partagerait sa vie. Mais comment savoir que celle qu'il choisirait demain serait la bonne ? Comment acquérir ce genre de certitudes ? Je savais que moi, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je savais que je reviendrais seul. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre que le cercle très restreint de personnes qui l'avaient déjà, surtout pas une femme.

Nous arrivâmes à Boston après une longue journée de voyage. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit, une ville immense, bruyante, grouillant de toute une population qui m'oppressait et ne me donnait qu'une envie, fuir, le plus loin possible. D'ordinaire, j'y venais quatre ou cinq fois par an pour renégocier les prix du bétail et du fourrage. C'était un mal nécessaire à la bonne marche du ranch. Cette fois, cette visite me paraissait parfaitement inutile et mon envie de repartir sur nos terres était encore plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée.

Emmett stoppa le chariot devant l'auberge où nous séjournions d'habitude. Je descendais, accompagné de mes frères et nous gagnâmes rapidement la dernière chambre de libre. Les jours d'arrivage de bateau était toujours signe de surpopulation des auberges. Les hommes venaient de toutes les colonies pour faire commerce avec la vieille Europe et profiter de ses largesses.

L'arrivée de femmes créait une agitation encore plus particulière et il fallait se présenter dès l'arrivée du bateau pour espérer en apercevoir une au moins, même les catins les plus hideuses trouvaient rapidement preneur. Pour s'assurer d'avoir un peu de choix mes frères voulaient se présenter au plus tôt. Nous quittâmes donc l'auberge pour aller nous renseigner sur la vente au port.

Là, nous apprîmes que la distribution aurait lieu le lendemain dans le State House, le principal bâtiment administratif de la ville. La répartition des femmes était une affaire très sérieuse. L'objectif principal était de permettre aux colons de fonder des familles respectables et d'assurer le renouvellement de la population américaine. Pour avoir droit à une femme, il fallait être jeune et en bonne santé, ne jamais avoir eu de problème avec la justice, jurer sur la bible ne pas avoir d'autre compagne et laisser une coquette somme d'argent.

Pour survivre et réussir dans un pays comme celui-ci, il fallait tout connaître, tout savoir, avoir un temps d'avance sur les autres. Mes frères et moi l'avions bien compris et quelle que soit l'affaire dans laquelle nous nous lancions, nous appliquions ce principe. Cela nous réussissait plutôt bien.

De l'argent, nous en avions désormais, beaucoup, suffisamment en tous cas pour passer devant tous les pauvres bougres qui étaient là comme nous, devant le bureau des entrées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emmett pour obtenir que nous soyons les premiers à entrer le lendemain. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui reprocher son acharnement, si une fille potable était là, il faudrait être le premier à lui mettre la main dessus. J'aurais certainement agi comme lui si j'avais voulu ramener quelqu'un. Il fallait toujours être le premier par ici.

De retour à l'auberge, nous fîmes un repas rapide, mes frères étaient soucieux et moi maussade. Nous nous couchâmes rapidement et aucun de nous ne dormit vraiment cette nuit là. Emmett tournait dans son lit comme un ours en cage, Jasper regardait fixement le plafond au dessus de sa tête, quant à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que demain, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Nous nous levâmes aux aurores, rassemblâmes le peu d'affaires que nous avions avec nous et partîmes vers le State House. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bâtiment se trouvait face à nous, majestueux. Une effervescence incroyable régnait déjà tout autour et des hommes avaient commencé à faire la queue devant le bureau des entrées. Nous nous présentâmes directement à la porte que l'on nous avait indiquée la veille et il nous fallut à peine quelques minutes pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la vente.

Un vacarme hallucinant régnait là dedans. Plusieurs bateaux étaient arrivés en réalité et de nombreux « marchands » présentaient leur « cargaison ». Nous avions l'expérience des marchés aux bestiaux et nous n'en étions pas loin, pas loin du tout. J'aurais presque pu plaindre ces filles si elles ne me dégoutaient pas autant.

« _Allons-y_ » murmura Jasper, Je suis presque certain qu'il prononçait ses premiers mots depuis le départ. Je m'engageais donc à leur suite, peu attentif à ce qui m'entourait, déjà conscient que j'avais raison. Il n'y avait ici que des catins et pas de première fraicheur en plus. Certaines tentaient de nous attirer d'une voix gouailleuse. Ces filles flairaient l'argent, elles avaient compris que si nous étions là avant tout le monde, ce n'était pas un petit privilège.

Je pouvais lire la déception sur le visage de mes frères. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne les avais pas prévenus. Au bout de deux heures, nous avions presque fait le tour et je sentais un sentiment de vrai soulagement, nous allions bientôt rentrer et seuls. Même eux n'envisageaient pas de s'unir dans de telles conditions.

_« Messieurs, vous m'avez l'air de gentlemen »_ nous interpella un homme aux cheveux blonds qui m'inspira aussitôt la plus grande défiance.

_« J'ai là un lot d'exception_, poursuivit-il, _pour des hommes d'exception tels que vous »._

Le regard de Jasper était bloqué sur une forme derrière l'homme. En suivant ce regard, j'aperçus trois femmes d'allure très différentes de toutes celles que nous avions vues jusque là. La première était grande, blonde, une vraie beauté. Les deux autres semblaient plus jeunes. Brunes et pâles, elles avaient l'air effrayées en nous voyant interpellés par l'homme. Emmett s'approcha le premier, les yeux rivés sur la blonde.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle semblait le défier du regard et connaissant mon frère, cela ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

« _Combien ?_ - murmura-t-il.  
>- <em>Ah, une pièce de choix monsieur, un peu moins précieuse que les deux autres qui sont encore pures mais sa beauté est incomparable<em>.  
>- <em>Combien j'ai dit <em>?  
>- <em>Et, je ne suis pas un morceau de bétail abruti. Trop chère pour toi de toute façon. »<em>

La blonde avait parlé, puis craché au visage de mon frère qui s'était rapproché du sien, récoltant au passage un soufflet de son « propriétaire ».

_« Combien faudra-t-il que tu en prennes pour comprendre traînée ! »_

Son visage encaissa la gifle sans broncher. Une deuxième allait partir quand la poigne de mon frère la bloqua au passage.

_« Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu lèves la main sur la dame, manant ?  
>- <em>_Elle ne comprend que ça Monsieur, les coups. Mais je suis sûr qu'une fois bien dressée elle saura vous satisfaire.  
>- <em>_Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu parce que j'ai l'intention de faire affaire mais si tu t'avises de relever la main sur elle, je vais t'apprendre à bien traiter les dames. »_

L'homme fit un pas en arrière, impressionné par l'air menaçant de mon frère. Il avait raison, Emmett dans cet état pouvait se révéler dangereux.

_« Bien monsieur, comme vous voudrez. Ca sera 20 piastres mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si vous n'en tirez rien.  
>- <em>_C'est mon affaire ça. »_ rétorqua Emmett en jetant une bourse pleine, puis il s'agenouilla auprès de la fille qui semblait vouloir le tuer avec ses yeux.

_« Je ne suis pas à vendre !  
>- <em>_Techniquement si, ma petite dame. Mais je viens de faire une affaire, j'aurais donné bien plus pour avoir la chance de vous ramener avec moi. »_

Il avait repris son air taquin et la blonde semblait d'autant plus furibonde.

_« Et qui vous dit que je vais vous suivre ?  
>- <em>_On peut faire ça civilement ou je vous porte sur mon dos.  
>- <em>_Vous n'oseriez pas !  
><em>_- Bienvenue dans le nouveau monde ma petite Dame, ici les bonnes manières, on connait pas trop, je vous préviens.  
>- <em>_Vous n'oserez pas. »_

Emmett éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il s'empara d'elle et la balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de grain. Elle se mit à se débattre avec acharnement et mon frère rassembla toutes ses forces pour la maintenir. Il ne cessait de rire.

_« Lâchez-moi ! Espèce de rustre, de grossier personnage ! Reposez-moi, c'est un ordre !  
>- <em>_Pas avant d'arriver au ranch ma petite dame, maintenant que je vous ai trouvée, je ne vous laisse plus filer. On va bien s'entendre vous et moi, j'en suis certain. Ed, Jazz, je vous laisse finir, je vous attends au chariot avec Madame. »_

Ce type était fou. Comment voulait-il qu'on ramène une furie pareille ? J'étais si éberlué que je n'avais pas remarqué que Jazz avait à peine fait attention à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il restait le regard fixe, toujours sur le même point. L'endroit où se trouvaient les deux petites brunes. Elles avaient l'air encore plus effrayées avec le départ de la blonde. Jasper s'approcha alors d'elles et s'agenouilla près de la plus petite.

_« Mademoiselle »_

Elle le regarda sans répondre.

_« Mademoiselle, n'ayez crainte. Mon frère a l'air d'un ours mais votre amie est en sécurité. Nous sommes de bons gars qui vivons dans un ranch que nous possédons à un jour de route d'ici. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi. »_

La petite lui fit un faible sourire et Jasper le lui rendit au centuple ce qui sembla l'aider à se détendre un peu.

_« Celles-ci sont plus chères monsieur, il n'est pas fréquent d'avoir des vierges et ces deux là sortent du couvent. »_

La fille se rétracta à nouveau, la peur refaisant surface sur son visage enfantin. Jasper fit mine de ne même pas avoir entendu l'homme et continua à s'adresser à la fille.

_« Je m'appelle Jasper, Mademoiselle, et voici mon frère Edward. Et votre amie a été enlevée par mon autre frère, Emmett. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
>- <em>_Rosalie. Je m'appelle Alice et voici ma sœur Isabella. »_

Sa voix était fluette mais franche. Jasper la regardait d'un air tendre et il continua d'essayer de la rassurer.

_« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mesdemoiselles même si j'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Las dans ce pays, tout ne se passe pas comme cela devrait.  
><em>_- Etes-vous sûr que Rosalie ne risque rien ?  
>- <em>_Sûr de sûr, notre mère lui tannerait la peau s'il levait ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur sa tête. Et puis elle a l'air de savoir se défendre votre amie. »_

Un léger sourire apparut entre les deux sœurs. Jazz avait misé juste on dirait, Emmett était vraiment dans de beaux draps avec pareille diablesse.

_« Mademoiselle Alice, me feriez-vous l'immense plaisir d'accepter de venir avec moi ? Vous pourriez rejoindre votre amie et je crois que je peux vous offrir une vie douce. Je conviens qu'il s'agit là d'un choix bien difficile alors que vous me connaissez for peu mais vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hommes si vous acceptiez tout de même. »_

Wow, Jazz, quelle tirade ! En trois jours, il n'avait pas prononcé deux mots et le voilà devenu beau parleur pour un petit oiseau tombé du nid. La fille lui adressa un grand sourire avant qu'il ne se fane et qu'une lueur triste n'apparaisse dans ses yeux.

_« Je suis désolée Monsieur Jasper mais je ne me sépare pas de ma sœur.  
>- <em>_Alice !_ Intervint l'autre fille, _ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Rose prendra soin de toi.  
>- <em>_Bella, quoi qu'il arrive on doit rester ensemble. Jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse si je suis loin de toi.  
>- <em>_ALICE, ne fais pas l'enfant. Pars avec Rose, tu seras en sécurité.  
>- <em>_Rien à faire, sans toi je ne pars pas !  
>- <em>_Peut être que Mademoiselle votre sœur accepterait de nous accompagner. J'ai largement de quoi vous héberger toutes les deux.  
>- <em>_En ce cas…_ murmura Alice.  
>- <em>Impossible <em>l'interrompit le chaland_, la règle est stricte, une seule femme par homme même si vous avez les moyens d'en payer deux. »_

Jasper sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il prit un air déterminé en plantant son regard dans le mien :

_« Mais nous sommes deux hommes !»_

Deux hommes… De quoi parlait-il ? HEIN !


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà (enfin me direz vous) un nouveau chapitre du Nouveau Monde. Je suis désolée pour cette attente, je me suis un peu éparpillée ces derniers temps et je n'aime pas laisser en plan ce que j'ai commencé. Je me mets donc à jour progressivement ce qui explique que je suis encore plus lente qu'à l'accoutûmée pour publier. Mais tout est en train de rentrer dans l'ordre tranquillement et j'espère reprendre un rythme plus régulier très vite.

Donc voilà, on reprend le voyage avec les filles.

Merci pour votre accueil du précédent chapitre, vous êtes adorables. Aux non inscrites, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'embête toujours un peu de ne pouvoir vous répondre individuellement. Une mention spéciale à cocotte56. Que te dire miss si ce n'est que j'ai été très touchée par ton message. Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver.

Un autre grand merci à Candyshy, qui malgré une période un peu chargée trouve toujours du temps pour m'aider et corriger mes chapitres. Bisous Miss si tu passes par là!

Allez, trève de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous souhaite un bon, long week end, pour toutes les veinardes qui font le pont.

Bisous  
>Puce<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span> : **

**Bella POV**

Le bateau avait encore mis près de deux jours pour rejoindre les quais. Deux interminables jours, deux interminables nuits, pendant lesquels je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice ne survive pas. Mais à l'aube du troisième jour, l'agitation que nous avions connue au départ au dessus de nos têtes reprit. Les hommes criaient, couraient. On entendait le bruit de voiles qu'on replie, de cordage qu'on enroule et qu'on déroule, puis la chaîne de l'ancre qui descend doucement et, enfin, l'immobilisation définitive du bateau.

Nous étions arrivées à bon port et un immense soulagement m'envahit en même temps qu'une nouvelle inquiétude. Nous étions saines et sauves, certes, mais quels nouveaux dangers nous attendaient sur cette terre inconnue ? L'effervescence de l'arrivée au port s'était peu à peu atténuée, on aurait presque pu craindre qu'on nous ait complètement oubliées à fond de cale. Mais au bout de ce qui me parut être des heures, un homme blond accompagné de deux êtres à la peau étonnamment foncée, entra dans la cale.

J'avais déjà entendu parler des gens de couleur mais je n'en avais jamais vus. On les décrivait dans les livres comme des animaux qui pouvaient se révéler dangereux si leur maître ne les éduquait pas correctement. Je savais qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans le nouveau monde et que d'autres arrivaient par bateaux entiers pour travailler dans les fermes et servir les colons.

Ma première réaction en voyant ces hommes fut une certaine frayeur mais en les observant de manière plus attentive, je me ravisais. Il suffisait de voir la tristesse dans leur regard pour comprendre. Ils étaient des hommes, d'une couleur différente certes mais ils étaient traités par les gens de ma race comme des bêtes, un peu comme nous en fait, pauvres femmes qui n'avions pas eu la chance de naître au bon endroit. Où était l'humanité là dedans ? Chez cet homme blond qui nous regardait déjà en pensant aux profits qu'il ferait sur notre dos ? Ou dans le regard de l'homme noir asservi qui n'a d'autre choix que d'obéir ou mourir ?

Monsieur James, ainsi s'appelait le blanc, aboya des ordres que je compris à peine. Les esclaves saisirent les premières filles qui se mirent à crier et à se débattre. Les hommes semblaient mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Je décidais d'agir, nous ne resterions de toute façon pas au fond de cette cale ad vitam aeternam. Je soutins Alice par le bras et Rose comprit aussitôt mes intentions, elle l'enlaça de l'autre côté pour l'aider à se maintenir debout.

Un des esclaves voyant mon mouvement se dirigea vers moi d'un air reconnaissant. Il nous mena vers la porte. Nos comparses, d'abord méfiantes, furent vite rassurées de nous voir prendre la tête et nous suivirent, escortées par le second esclave et leur maître. Nous sortîmes enfin à l'air libre, une foule était amassée sur le quai pour nous regarder descendre. J'imaginais que nous étions une sorte d'évènement.

Le sieur James exhortait les hommes présents avec la gouaille d'une marchande de poisson pour vanter sa marchandise et les encourager à venir à la vente. Quand je parlais d'humanité… Je gardais la tête basse, incapable d'affronter le regard des gens qui nous observaient comme des bêtes de foire ou des criminelles. Une honte insidieuse nous faisait courber le dos, comme si nous étions coupables d'un quelconque méfait.

Heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas à parcourir un long chemin avant de monter à nouveau dans des charrettes. On nous conduisit devant un bâtiment imposant de brique rouge (_N/A : Il s'agit du Faneuil Hall de Boston pour les plus curieuses)_. On nous fit entrer par une porte dérobée dans une série de petits couloirs menant à des sortes de cellules.

Les autres filles furent réparties et il ne restait plus que nous.

_« Vous trois, vous valez plus cher que mes deux dernières cargaisons réunies. On va vous installer dans une chambre et vous donnez de quoi vous remettre en état, surtout la petite là. »_

Honnêtement, la raison de ce traitement de faveur ne m'enchantait guère mais au point où nous en étions, je mis mon orgueil de côté et je suivais docilement l'esclave qui nous conduisit dans une petite chambre. Elle était simplement meublée mais il y avait au moins un lit où nous pourrions tenir toutes les trois. Nous y allongeâmes Alice que nous portions depuis la sortie du bateau et nous nous assîmes sur les deux fauteuils qui jouxtaient une petite table.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Je lisais dans les yeux de Rosalie des états d'âmes identiques aux miens : un certain soulagement qui se mêlait à de nouvelles inquiétudes. Des coups discrets se firent entendre à nouveau et une femme de couleur entra avec un large plateau qu'elle déposa devant nous puis elle s'éclipsa en nous demandant de cogner sur la porte si nous avions besoin d'autre chose. Un vrai festin nous était servi, du moins en comparaison des repas qui nous avions connus ces trois derniers mois.

Je commençais par faire manger ma sœur, doucement. Elle était toujours aussi pâle mais sa respiration s'était apaisée et elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à m'adresser un faible sourire. Alice serait toujours Alice. Quand elle ne put plus rien avaler, nous mangeâmes, Rosalie et moi tranquillement, savourant cet instant de quiétude, puis nous nous couchâmes et je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve, le premier depuis de longues semaines.

Quand je me réveillais, la lueur de l'aube pointait à peine. Alice dormait toujours mais elle avait déjà meilleure mine. Rose était debout devant la fenêtre, pensive. L'esclave de la veille frappa quelques minutes plus tard et nous apporta un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle nous laissa prendre notre repas et revint accompagnée au bout d'une heure. Elle portait une grande bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude.

_« Le maître veut que vous vous laviez M'am, je vous apporte des linges et des vêtements propres.»_

Si là encore, les motivations pour un tel traitement me révulsaient, je n'avais pas le cœur de refuser un bon bain. Rosalie non plus. Elle y entra la première et je l'aidais tant bien que mal à frotter la crasse accumulée et à laver ses cheveux. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était belle. L'esclave changea l'eau et ce fut mon tour. Quel délice ! Je retins à peine un léger gémissement en sentant l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Rose m'étrilla littéralement mais le seul moyen d'effacer toute cette saleté était presque de nous arracher la peau.

Une fois sèche et vêtue, je me préoccupais de ma sœur. L'eau fut à nouveau changée et nous la portâmes dans le bac à l'aide de l'esclave. Nous la lavâmes en douceur, elle semblait reprendre vie sous nos doigts et mon courage revenait avec sa santé.

Nous restâmes ainsi dans cette chambre une petite semaine, ne manquant de rien. La jeune femme attachée à notre service s'appelait Grace. Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous parler mais nous profitions de l'aide qu'elle nous apportait dans les soins d'Alice pour converser avec elle. Elle nous parla un peu de ce qui nous attendait dehors, du moins de ce qu'elle en savait. Nous abordâmes aussi sa condition, visiblement les idées abolitionnistes gagnaient du terrain dans les colonies. Certaines avaient déjà franchit le cap, d'autres s'apprêtaient à le faire. Elle avait bon espoir de devenir bientôt une femme libre _(N/A : L'esclavage a été aboli en 1783 dans le Massachussetts)_.

Chaque jour qui passait rendait un peu plus de vigueur à ma sœur, elle retrouvait son pétillant, sa joie de vivre et son optimisme à toute épreuve. Elle clamait désormais que Dieu nous avait placées dans cette aventure pour trouver le bonheur et qu'il viendrait bientôt à notre encontre. Alice et ses intuitions… Rose et moi étions bien plus dubitatives. La légère insouciance qui nous avait gagnées ces derniers jours nous abandonna lorsque Grace nous apporta de nouveaux vêtements et nous annonça que la vente était prévue pour le lendemain.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir, ce soir-là, conscientes que nous ne devions pas trahir notre complicité devant son maître le lendemain. Aucune de nous ne dormit dans la nuit qui suivit, nous attendîmes les premières lueurs de l'aube dans un silence quasi-religieux, sauf que plus aucune de nous ne priait désormais. Le maître en personne vint nous chercher accompagné de deux hommes de couleur. Il fut visiblement satisfait de notre état de forme et l'on nous conduisit dans un autre bâtiment, plus majestueux. Il devait s'agir d'un lieu de pouvoir. Nous entrâmes enfin dans une immense halle où régnait un vacarme assourdissant.

Nous retrouvâmes non sans déplaisir nos compagnes d'infortune même si on nous laissa un peu à l'écart. Nous attendions désormais notre sort, fébrilement. Quand soudain, notre « commerçant » interpella un groupe d'hommes qui passaient devant nous. Ils étaient jeunes, robustes, bien faits de leur personne. Le premier avait une carrure impressionnante et son regard se braqua sur Rosalie. Le chaland commença son commerce mais mon amie décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Il la souffleta avec violence, visiblement le Capitaine avait informé son complice de notre indiscipline.

Mais l'inconnu prit sa défense. Je pus lire la surprise dans les yeux de Rose, mais elle ne baissa sa garde que quelques instants et ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Après une joute verbale avec le géant, elle termina sur le dos de l'homme qui riait à gorge déployée, se débâtant comme une damnée sous nos yeux effarés. Il l'emmena sans que nous ayons lui dire adieu et je sentis une nouvelle vague de tristesse et d'appréhension m'envahir encore une fois.

Alice se resserra contre moi quand un des hommes qui accompagnaient le géant s'adressa à elle, gentiment. Il était grand, blond et suintait un calme étonnant. Il se présenta comme si nous faisions connaissance dans des circonstances normales et tenta de nous réconforter sur le sort de Rosalie. Etrangement, il y parvint, cet homme vous poussait à lui faire confiance.

Quand il proposa à Alice de le suivre, je ressentis un vrai soulagement. Même si j'étais extrêmement triste d'être séparée d'elle, je savais que cela serait pratiquement inévitable. La savoir en sécurité avec lui, mais aussi avec Rosalie près d'elle pour veiller sur elle, était l'aboutissement de ce voyage. Peu importe ce qui m'arriverait par la suite, j'avais rempli ma mission.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'effronterie de ma sœur qui, en reprenant vigueur, avait retrouvé son caractère. Elle refusa tout bonnement de le suivre si je ne venais pas.

« _ALICE, ne fais pas l'enfant. Pars avec Rose, tu seras en sécurité.  
>- <em>_Rien à faire, sans toi je ne pars pas. »_

Monsieur Jasper proposa alors que je me joigne à eux et une boule de joie éclata au fond de mon âme mais elle fut, hélas, de courte durée car le chaland leur rappela la loi en vigueur, il ne pouvait emmener qu'une femme. Je tentais alors de convaincre Alice à voix basse tandis que Jasper semblait s'entretenir avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

_« Alice, sois raisonnable. Cet homme a l'air bon. Et c'est inespéré de vous savoir ensemble avec Rosalie. Qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de toi si tu refusais cette proposition. Tous les hommes qui sont ici n'ont probablement pas d'aussi bonnes intentions.  
>- <em>_C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici.  
>- <em>_Petite sœur, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je m'accommoderai et puis je trouverai peut être une solution pour vous retrouver, plus tard… »_

Je n'y croyais pas moi-même et Alice ne fut pas dupe. J'utilisais alors le dernier argument en ma possession :

_« Alice, je suis ton aînée et tu me dois obéissance depuis la mort de Père, je t'ordonne de suivre ce monsieur et de rester près de Rosalie.  
>- <em>_Mais Bell…  
>- <em>_Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu obéis et puis c'est tout. »_

Je détestais avoir recours à mon statut d'ainée. J'avais toujours essayé de convaincre ma sœur du bien-fondé de mes décisions plutôt que de lui imposer. Mais elle ne me laissait pas d'autre alternative même si je détestais que l'on se sépare sur un semblant de dispute.

Résignée, elle s'approcha tête basse du groupe des trois hommes et mon cœur se déchira. Je devinais les larmes sur ses joues et les miennes coulaient aussi abondamment. J'étais en train de dire adieu à la seule personne au monde qui me donnait une raison de vivre.

Ce qu'il advint ensuite ne pouvait être qu'une intervention divine. Une bourse pleine vola et la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendue se fit entendre :

_« Je prends celle là !» _

La voix était belle, le visage de l'homme un enchantement, mais la colère qui animait ses pupilles et ses mâchoires crispées à l'extrême ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Il s'adressa alors à moi avec virulence :

_« Bon tu attends quoi ? Le déluge ? »_

Je me levais prestement, ne voulant pas le contrarier davantage qu'il semblait l'être. Il m'offrait là une chance complètement inespérée et je lui en serais reconnaissante pour le reste de mon existence.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien malgré ce temps pourri. Voyons le bon côté des choses, on a moins de scrupules à rester devant l'ordi et les fics avancent ;-)_

_Du coup, je suis presque à l'heure et voilà un nouveau chapitre du Nouveau Monde. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, l'accueil que vous avez réservé au précédent était extra, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

_Une lectrice anonyme m'a laissé une review très intéressante et j'aimerais la partager avec tout le monde puisque je me rends compte que certains de mes choix peuvent prêter à confusion. J'ai utilisé le terme de "Filles de Roy", la personne qui m'a laissé la review m'a fait remarquer que ce terme était une erreur historique car le phénomène des "Filles du Roy" s'est déroulé à une autre époque, ces filles arrivaient plutôt au Canada et non à Boston et elles n'étaient pas vendues mais dotées par le roi pour trouver un époux. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à vous renseigner sur le sujet si celà vous intéresse._

_J'ai commis cette "erreur" volontairement. Mon idée de départ était d'imaginer une dérive de ce phénomène quelques années plus tard vers un commerce qui remplissait les caisses du Royaume (complètement vides à l'aube de la Révolution) et quelques poches au passage sous le couvert d'une oeuvre de charité et avec pour prétexte que la France s'était engagée à fournir de l'aide aux jeunes colonies dans leur guerre d'indépendance contre les anglais._

_Voilà, j'espère que les choses sont plus claires. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire trop d'erreurs mais n'hésitez pas à me le signaler quand vous en voyez. Je serai ravie de continuer à apprendre des choses, l'Histoire est un sujet qui me passionne._

_Ceci étant dit, je termine avec mes traditionnels remerciement pour ma super Candyshy, toujours fidèle au poste. Merci Miss! et je vous laisse lire._

_On se retrouve en bas._

_Bisous_  
><em>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span>: **

**Edward POV**

_Jasper sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il prit un air déterminé en plantant son regard dans le mien :_

_« Mais nous sommes deux hommes.»_

_Deux hommes… de quoi parlait-il ? HEIN !_

_*********************************** (fin du chapitre précédent)_

_« Il n'en est foutrement pas question Jazz !  
>- <em>_Edw…  
>- <em>_Non, pas d'Edward qui tienne, tu n'y comptes même pas.  
>- <em>_Ed'  
>- <em>_Pas question, j'ai dit, fin de la discussion. Si tu la veux, tu la prends. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait son mot à dire de toute façon mais tu me laisses en dehors de ça.  
>- <em>_Masen, tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ! »_

Jazz qui s'énervait, OK, ce n'était pas franchement courant. Il prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme et débita :

_« Ok Ed', admettons que tu refuses et que je fasse ce que tu dis. Cela signifie que je vais débuter ma relation avec celle qui deviendra probablement ma femme en l'arrachant de force à la seule personne au monde qui compte pour elle. Quelle façon magnifique de commencer une relation de couple sur des bases solides de confiance et d'affection ! »_

J'essayais de l'interrompre mais il m'intima le silence d'un geste.

_« Admettons également que tu n'en aies strictement rien à foutre que Mademoiselle Alice m'en veuille ou pas, qu'elle m'apprécie ou pas, qu'elle soit heureuse ou pas. A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer quand nous rentrerons à 5 à Greenfield ? Esmée acceptera peut être ton excuse du « je n'ai trouvé personne qui me convenait » mais dès l'arrivée du prochain bateau, elle te forcera à revenir. Elle ne te lâchera pas tant que tu reviendras seul et tu le sais. »_

Il marquait un point.

_« Et selon toi, toi qui a si peur de n'avoir affaire qu'à des catins, quelles sont tes chances de retrouver sur un prochain bateau, une jeune fille innocente, de bonne réputation et qui plus est plutôt jolie. »_

Je me risquais à jeter un œil pour vérifier ses dires. Bon, effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air trop mal, du moins en comparaison des déchets que nous avions croisés jusque là. Mais je ne voulais pas flancher si vite.

_« Si elle est là Jazz, c'est qu'elle a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher. »_

J'avais plus murmuré ma phrase qu'autre chose. Il me fit un léger sourire, comprenant que la partie était presque gagnée.

_« Qui n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher Ed ? Je te le demande, comme à un frère…  
>- <em>_C'est bas ça… »_

« _Je prends celle là » _repris-je plus fort à l'intention du chaland en lui jetant ma bourse. J'étais en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en embarquant cette bonne femme. Je voyais déjà les embêtements se pointer. Elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau et pas question de l'épouser. Je la prenais chez moi pour tenir ma maison, point barre.

Quand elle comprit, on aurait dit une biche apeurée à la lisière d'un bois. Mais pas question de me laisser attendrir. Je la houspillais pour qu'elle se hâte. Il allait falloir qu'elle comprenne que je n'aimais pas me répéter deux fois.

L'autre fille souriait de toutes ses dents, mon frère lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit avec enthousiasme, récoltant au passage un regard désapprobateur de son ainée. Au moins cette fille avait l'air d'avoir été élevée correctement. Je lui fis simplement un signe de tête pour qu'elle me suive et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau d'Etat pour remplir les formalités d'usage.

Ce n'était pas un mariage devant Dieu mais c'était tout comme aux yeux des autorités. Nous devions nous engager à suivre une communauté de vie. L'homme devait subvenir aux besoins de sa compagne et s'engager à la traiter correctement. Je pouvais faire ça. La femme prenait les devoirs d'une épouse et acceptait de s'unir et fonder un foyer avec celui qui la choisissait si celui-ci le souhaitait.

Isabella, puisque tel était son nom, me jeta un regard empli de crainte en lisant son engagement. Elle savait lire et c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'elle soit instruite un minimum.

_« T'en fais pas va, avec moi ta vertu ne risque rien. T'es juste là pour t'occuper de la maison et m'aider au ranch. Pour le reste, je préfère la compagnie des filles du saloon. »_

Elle me regarda tout d'abord d'un air surpris puis sembla soulagée et signa le document sans broncher, d'une belle écriture : _Isabella Du Cygne_. Putain, une noble en plus, dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourré ? Une précieuse qui ne serait pas fichue de me faire une soupe correcte et qui ne voudrait certainement pas mettre ses augustes mains dans le linge souillé. Je t'allais lui ôter ses manières délicates moi !

Lorsque toutes les formalités furent remplies, nous partîmes en direction du chariot où nous attendait Emmett et sa furieuse. La fille semblait s'être calmée, elle boudait tout bonnement à l'opposé de mon frère qui la contemplait hilare. Ses traits se détendirent cependant en nous voyant arriver avec les deux autres. Elle sourit même légèrement et Alice se jeta dans ses bras en débitant tout un charabia auquel je ne prêtais aucune attention.

Il était encore tôt, nous avions juste le temps de faire route jusqu'à Greenfield à condition de partir tout de suite.

_« Bon allez, fini de trainer, faut y aller.  
>- <em>_Où allons-nous ? » _Demanda la nouvelle compagne de mon frère sur un ton enjoué.

Cette fille semblait tout bonnement incroyable, elle affichait un grand sourire, se déplaçait en sautillant et avait l'air de considérer tout ceci comme une promenade. Il me semblait pourtant que, dans sa condition, j'aurais été terrorisé. Embarqué par des étrangers, dans un lieu parfaitement inconnu, il pourrait leurs arriver n'importe quoi. Et elle nous faisait la conversation, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance et que nous allions simplement au marché.

Jasper, ravi, commença à discuter :

_« Nous habitons Greenfield, une petite ville à une journée d'ici.  
>- <em>_Oh, comment est-ce ?  
>- <em>_La ville de Greenfield est assez petite mais on y trouve tout ce dont on a besoin. Il y a même une petite école et un médecin qui est notre père. Nous habitons un grand ranch un peu à l'écart, que mes frères et moi avons bâti de nos mains. Il est entouré de vastes prairies où paissent nos bêtes.  
>- <em>_Ca a l'air beau.  
>- <em>_Ca l'est. Enfin c'est certainement moins beau que l'Europe. Il n'y a pas ici les grands châteaux ou les belles églises que vous connaissiez…  
>- <em>_Croyez moi, Monsieur Jasper, l'apparence de tout ce que vous mentionnez est peut être séduisante mais ce qui se cache derrière est bien mois reluisant. Je préfère prier dans une petite Eglise au sein d'une assemblée simple et sincère que dans la grande basilique du couvent où nous étions.  
>- <em>_Alice tais-toi – _Intervint sa sœur  
>- <em>Mais Bella….<br>- __Ne parlons plus de tout ça veux-tu. » _

On pouvait deviner dans sa voix une forme de tristesse mais également de la fermeté. Sa cadette se tut instantanément et j'en fus satisfait. Je n'aimais pas les bavardes, la mienne au moins, ne semblait pas parler pour ne rien dire et c'était un bon point pour elle. Le pauvre Jasper n'avait pas cette chance. En même temps, tant pis pour lui, il l'avait voulue… il l'avait maintenant sa « Mademoiselle Alice ».

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le calme. Chacun était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Nous nous arrêtâmes une fois en chemin pour déjeuner. Nous avions pris soin d'emporter quelques vivres achetés à Boston et nos compagnes les prirent sans rechigner et en nous remerciant. Au moins, elles ne seraient pas trop délicates sur ce point et leur éducation correcte se confirmait.

Il nous fallut encore de longues heures avant d'arriver à Greenfield et la nuit était déjà tombée lorsque nous pénétrâmes en ville. Celle-ci était quasi déserte, seule la musique du saloon et quelques hommes ivres perturbaient la quiétude des rues. Nous traversâmes la rue principale et ressortîmes du bourg pour emprunter la route du ranch. L'obscurité ne nous permettait pas de distinguer grand-chose. Seule notre parfaite connaissance des lieux nous permettait de nous diriger convenablement.

Nous arrivâmes tout d'abord à la maison de Jasper. Il tendit sa main à Alice pour l'aider à descendre et je vis sa sœur tiquer en réalisant que la cadette dormirait seule dans la maison d'un homme inconnu ce soir. C'est comme ça ma fille, autant t'y faire tout de suite. Mais mon frère, s'apercevant de son trouble, s'adressa à elle :

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Bella, je tiens à ce que Mademoiselle Alice reste une dame honnête, elle ne craint aucun outrage en ma compagnie. Je vous assure que je préfèrerai faire autrement mais la loi est la loi, nous ne pouvons y déroger. Le shérif fera probablement une ou deux visites pour s'en assurer mais vous êtes toujours la bienvenue en mon foyer et pourrai rendre visite Alice chaque fois qu'il vous sierra. » _

Elle acquiesça sans un mot mais en adressant un léger sourire reconnaissant à Jasper. Je me demandais encore pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal pour être agréable. Je supposais que c'était pour instaurer ses fameuses bonnes bases avec sa future femme et obtenir d'elle une certaine docilité. Pas question pour moi de faire la même comédie, elle allait s'adapter, point barre et elle ne devait pas s'attendre à des ronds de jambes de ma part.

Nous continuâmes alors notre route jusque chez Emmett, sa maison était à peine à quelques dizaines de mètres de la mienne, du côté des pâtures des veaux de moins d'un an. Il présenta lui aussi sa main à sa compagne pour l'aider à descendre mais elle le repoussa et sauta prestement du chariot.

_« Pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi cow-boy, je sais pourquoi je suis là et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y rester. Fais pas semblant de me traiter comme une dame, tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de moi que ce à quoi je me suis engagée. »_

Quelle tête de mule celle-là ! Mais mon frère garda cependant son sourire et rangea sa main dans son pantalon.

_« Un jour, jolie Rose, tu resteras non pas par obligation mais parce que tu ne voudras pas être ailleurs.  
>- <em>_N'y compte pas cow-boy.  
>- <em>_Nous verrons, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je peux être têtu.  
>- <em>_On est deux à pouvoir gagner à ce jeu.  
>- <em>_Et bien on va bien rigoler alors ! » _

Ce type est fou. Je les regardai disparaitre à l'intérieur, incrédule. Je surpris un nouveau sourire d'Isabella mais je fis mine de ne rien remarquer. Je fouettai à nouveau les chevaux et nous repartîmes dans le plus grand silence. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver chez moi. Je sautai à terre, qu'elle se débrouille pour descendre. Et je commençais à dételer les chevaux.

Je menais les deux juments jusqu'à la grange, je les fis entrer dans les boxes et je rajoutai du fourrage dans la mangeoire avant de vérifier qu'elles disposaient de suffisamment d'eau avant de repartir. Ces braves bêtes méritaient bien un bon repos. Je les panserai demain pour vérifier que ce long voyage n'avait pas laissé de dommage.

Quand je revins, la damoiselle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, je n'étais pas d'humeur patiente, j'avais hâte de me coucher car je savais que nous aurions beaucoup de travail le lendemain pour compenser nos deux jours d'absences.

_« T'attends quoi ? On ne va pas passer la nuit là.  
>- <em>_Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de rentrer chez un inconnu sans y être invitée, Monsieur.  
>- <em>_C'est chez toi maintenant, autant t'y faire. Et je m'appelle Edward, tu ne vas pas me donner du Monsieur à longueur de temps. »_

Je ne pris pas la peine de continuer cette conversation et ouvrai la porte. Elle n'avait qu'à me suivre si elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors. J'entendis le léger roulis du chariot m'indiquant qu'elle descendait. Elle rentra ensuite derrière moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui faire la visite, la maison n'était pas grande, elle découvrirait bien par elle-même ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Je lui indiquais simplement la chambre et attrapai quelques couvertures dans l'armoire.

« _Je vais dormir dans la grange pour ce soir, nous aviserons demain pour voir comment on peut t'installer. Tu as des draps propres dans le tiroir de la commode.  
>- <em>_Edward, tu n'es pas obligé, je peux dormir dans la grange ou par terre ici. »_

Je riais, amer.

_« Je sais bien que tu nous vois comme des rustres finis mais nous avons un minimum d'éducation Comtesse.  
>- <em>_Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je te suis juste reconnaissante de m'avoir prise. Je sais que tu n'es pas ravi que je sois ici et je veux juste te déranger le moins possible.  
>- <em>_C'est déjà ça. »_

Je me retournai vers la porte avec mes couvertures sous le bras et m'apprêtais à sortir quand elle m'interpella.

_« Edward !  
>- <em>…  
>- <em>Je ne suis pas Comtesse, juste Bella. Je suis juste Bella… »<em>

Je quittai la pièce sans un mot.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Ca fait un bail je sais et vous m'en voyez désolée. Malheureusement, voilà plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma complice de toujours qui corrige habituellement tous mes écrits. Je me décide aujourd'hui à publier quand même ce chapitre, non corrigé, parce que celà m'ennuie de vous faire attendre davantage. J'ai essayé de me relire avec encore plus d'attention et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes._

_Candy, Miss, si tu passes par là, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je m'inquiète un peu et j'espère que tu es juste débordée et que tu n'as pas de souci particulier._

_A vous mes chères lectrces qui êtes encore là, merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alerte et/ou favori. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en cours de route, lassé par cette attente._

_Je vous embrasse toutes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas. _

_Puce  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: <strong>

**Bella POV**

Je dormis très peu cette nuit là, seule dans cette nouvelle maison, au milieu des bruits parfaitement inconnus, résultats de nombreux craquements du bois heurté par le vent. Et puis nos vies venaient d'être bouleversées de manière radicale. J'étais seule, dans la maison d'un homme et Alice vivait chez un autre. Nous étions séparées pour la première fois depuis sa naissance et j'éprouvais un grand sentiment de culpabilité.

Nous vivions désormais dans le péché. Dieu devait être mécontent et nos parents étaient certainement dans la honte de voir ce que nous avions fait de notre famille. Mes larmes coulèrent, j'avais échoué, échoué dans mon rôle d'ainée à préserver ma sœur de tout danger. Nos réputations seraient perdues à jamais. Mais à quoi pouvaient-elles bien nous servir dans ce monde où plus personne ne se souciait de nous ? Au moins nous étions saines et sauves et j'avais le sentiment que nous étions plutôt bien tombées en rencontrant messieurs Edward et Jasper.

J'étais plus inquiète pour Rosalie, elle avait visiblement affaire à un sacré personnage. Elle savait se défendre, je n'en doutais pas, mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle méritait un homme doux qui saurait prendre soin d'elle. Je ne savais pas me faire une opinion sur Monsieur Emmett. Dans un premier temps, il avait pris sa défense face au chaland lorsqu'il l'avait frappée mais ensuite, quelle inconvenance ! Transportée ainsi comme un vulgaire sac de grain.

Je m'interrogeais aussi sur la vie que nous allions mener désormais. Ils avaient parlé d'un ranch. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une sorte de ferme. Il devait y avoir du bétail, des volailles peut-être aussi. Je n'étais pas vraiment au fait de tout ceci et j'avais dans l'idée qu'Edward n'était pas d'un genre très patient.

Je voulais cependant le satisfaire, je lui devais énormément. Il me prenait chez lui, m'offrait un toit, de quoi vivre et une protection inespérée. La moindre des choses était de lui apporter la meilleure aide possible pour qu'il ne regrette pas son geste.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je décidais de me lever. J'enfilais ma robe par-dessus ma chemise et descendais dans la pièce principale. Puisque je devenais une femme au foyer, autant prendre mon service le plus tôt possible. Le feu n'était pas éteint, je le ravivais juste avec du petit bois avant de rajouter une belle bûche.

Que mangeait Edward le matin ? Il devait avoir besoin d'un repas consistant. Je me mis en quête de nourriture et trouvais du pain, des œufs, un morceau de lard et de quoi faire du café. Je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de faire la cuisine. Parmi les sœurs, certaines étaient chargées de l'intendance et de la gestion du réfectoire. De plus, étant destinées à des épousailles nobles, nous n'étions pas supposées apprendre ce genre de tâche au cours de notre éducation.

Cela ne devait cependant pas être bien compliqué. Je regardais attentivement les ustensiles à ma disposition, il y en avait peu, j'avais donc peu de chance de me tromper. D'abord, le café, il y avait un bocal avec une poudre noire à l'intérieur. En la versant dans de l'eau chaude, cela devrait bien faire l'affaire. Je mettais donc le mélange à chauffer dans une casserole sur le feu.

Il me restait le plat. Je pris une poêle et y cassait deux œufs, je supposais que je devais aussi les faire cuire alors je les déposais à côté de la casserole sur le foyer, j'entrepris ensuite de découper quelques morceaux de lard sous forme de lardons et les mélangeait aux œufs. Le tout sentait plutôt bon et j'étais assez fière du résultat. Il me fallait désormais attendre l'arrivée d'Edward et je m'activais en dressant la table, certaine qu'il serait agréablement surpris par mon initiative.

Làs, la tête qu'il fit en entrant dans la maison n'était pas exactement conforme à mes attentes. Il renifla, jeta un coup d'œil au feu et se précipita sur la poêle pour l'en sortir et jura bruyamment en se brûlant la main. Qu'avais-je fait ?

_« Morbleu, mais qu'as-tu dont fait, tu veux mettre le feu à la maison ou quoi ? »_

Je restais coite devant sa colère, terrifiée par son visage et particulièrement son regard qui n'exprimait que haine et violence contenue. En regardant le contenu de la poêle, je ne pus que constater qu'il avait raison, tout était carbonisé et une épaisse fumée noire flottait désormais dans la pièce. Il ouvrit rapidement les fenêtres et balança le tout dans une grande bassine.

_« Tu nettoieras ce foutoir.  
>- <em>_Oui, je suis désolée.  
>- <em>_Tu peux l'être. Tu ne sais dont pas cuisiner ?  
>- <em>_On ne m'a jamais appris. »_

Il soupira fortement en s'asseyant et en fronçant les sourcils. Il attrapa le haut de son nez entre son pouce et son index et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose mais je ne compris pas le sens de ses mots.

Pour me rattraper, je lui servis du café et lui apportais une tasse. Il la prit sans rien dire et dès la première gorgée, il recracha tout en s'étouffant à moitié.

_« Mais t'es bonne à rien ma parole, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »_

La question était rhétorique, j'avais bien conscience que je ne devais surtout pas répondre. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il aboya :

_« Tu ne touches à rien dans cette cuisine jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il y a du linge sale, occupe t'en. Je passerai te chercher en fin de matinée, soit prête. »_

Je ne lui demandai même pas où il m'emmènerait, je sentais bien que ce n'était pas le moment. J'entendis le bruit de ses bottes à l'extérieur puis un léger tintement suivi d'un cri et du roulement d'un cheval qui part au galop. Il était parti et j'expirais brusquement tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons et que je retenais depuis quelques minutes sans même m'en rendre compte.

Autour de moi, je pouvais voir le fiasco. Edward était furieux et j'avais obtenu l'exact inverse de ce que je voulais faire. Je sentis une nouvelle vague de désespoir m'envahir mais je me ressaisis. Je ne devais pas être faible, je devais me battre, je devais prouver à cet homme que je n'étais pas une bonne à rien et qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter l'immense faveur qu'il m'avait faite en me permettant de rester près de ma sœur.

Forte de ce nouvel élan et de cette rage sourde, je retroussais mes manches et entrepris de tout nettoyer et ranger. Ensuite, je trouvais le linge souillé qu'il m'avait indiqué. Je repérais rapidement un petit lavoir à l'extérieur et un battoir. J'avais déjà pu observer les femmes du village près de couvent lorsqu'elles lavaient leur linge, pour cette tâche au moins, je savais comment m'y prendre.

J'y mettais toute mon énergie, frottant, battant, rinçant, je voulais qu'il soit satisfait. J'étendais ensuite le linge au soleil, satisfaite. Mais celui-ci était déjà haut et la matinée bien avancée, je me hâtais de rentrer dans la maison pour me rafraichir. Je ne pouvais me changer, je n'avais qu'une robe, celle que je portais sur moi, mais au moins j'essayais d'être propre. Je rassemblais mes cheveux dans un chignon strict puis m'assurais que la maison était bien en ordre.

Edward arriva peu de temps après, il jeta un bref coup d'œil circulaire mais ne dit rien. C'était déjà un progrès par rapport à tout à l'heure. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Le chariot nous attendait à l'extérieur. Je m'y hissais tant bien que mal et m'installais près de lui. Cette promiscuité toute nouvelle me troubla.

Mon éducation m'interdisait d'avoir le moindre jugement sur le physique de mon hôte. Je n'étais même pas sensée l'envisager mais Edward était beau, très beau et je devais bien reconnaître ma faiblesse sur ce point : je l'avais remarqué. Il n'était pas une beauté classique, comme les jeunes damoiseaux qui faisaient se pâmer les filles du couvent et qui me laissaient relativement indifférente.

Edward portait sur ses traits les traces d'une vie qui n'avait pas du être facile et qui expliquait probablement sa froideur et sa défiance à mon égard. Ce qui m'avait frappée en premier lieu chez lui était la couleur de ses yeux, un vert émeraude, profond. Son regard exprimait une certaine dureté mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer.

Il portait des cheveux assez courts pour l'époque, châtains, du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant de les observer à la lumière du jour. Des reflets roux apparaissaient au soleil ce qui adoucissait la pâleur de sa peau. Son visage était fin, sa mâchoire carrée. J'évitais de le regarder trop fixement, premièrement parce que c'était fort impoli et puis surtout parce que je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire d'être en colère après moi.

Je baissais alors les yeux tandis qu'il fit claquer les rênes. Le chariot se mit en branle, doucement. J'observais ses mains, des mains d'homme abîmées par le dur labeur des champs. Je les imaginais rugueuses au touché mais je les trouvais belles malgré tout et je me surprenais à avoir envie de poser les miennes dessus. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais à ce point damnée que j'avais déjà des pensées impures?

J'imaginais que nous suivions la route de la veille en sens inverse puisque que nous arrêtames devant la maison de Monsieur Emmett. Il nous attendait devant avec Rosalie qui affichait une mine bougonne. Elle m'adressa tout de même un faible sourire avant de reprendre son air renfrognée.

_« Passe à l'arrière »_ m'ordonna Edward.

Curieusement, la perte du frôlement de sa chemise sur mon bras me laissa avec une légère sensation de manque. Mais je ne me posais pas plus de questions puisque Rose me rejoignit rapidement et murmura :

_« Tu vas bien Bella ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?  
>- <em>_Ca va. Et toi ? Il te traite bien ?  
>- <em>_Pour le moment tout va bien, il a l'air de me respecter. Mais j'entends bien lui faire comprendre que je ne me laisserai pas faire quoi qu'il arrive_. - Là-dessus, je faisais confiance à Rosalie et je plaignais presque ce pauvre bougre.  
>- <em>Et tu sais où nous allons ?<br>- __Chez nos « beaux parents » visiblement.  
>- <em>_Oh misère…  
>- <em>_Je ne te le fais pas dire. »_

Nous passâmes devant la maison de Monsieur Jasper mais nous ne nous arrêtames pas. Une vive inquiétude s'empara de moi. Rosalie s'en aperçut et serra simplement ma main :

_« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien »_

Je ne répondis pas, j'essayais de me concentrer pour ne pas imaginer le pire et paniquer. Monsieur Jasper semblait digne de confiance, je ne pouvais croire que je m'étais trompée à ce point. Je ne fis même pas attention au paysage ni au ralentissement du chariot jusqu'à son arrêt total. Ce fut la pression de la main de Rosalie dans la mienne qui me ramena à la réalité. Edward s'impatientait déjà de me voir descendre. Monsieur Emmett tendit sa main à Rose qui l'ignora avec superbe et sauta avec grace à terre. Elle m'aida à descendre à mon tour. Avec mon adresse légendaire, jamais je n'aurais réussi à l'imiter sans me rompre le cou.

Nous contournâmes le véhicule pour nous retrouver face à une charmante petite maison. Dehors, confortablement installée sur une chaise à bascule, Alice conversait tranquillement avec une dame d'âge moyen. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçut, elle accourut à notre rencontre sous le regard bienveillant de la dame qui ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur de son impolitesse. J'étais moi-même tellement soulagée de la voir saine et sauve que je ne songeais même pas à lui reprocher sa conduite du moment.

Nous nous saluâmes chaleureusement tandis que la personne qui conversait précédemment avec ma sœur s'approchait de nous :

_« Voilà enfin mes filles réunies. Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, je suis Esmée Cullen, la mère adoptive de ces trois terribles gaillards. Soyez les bienvenues dans ma modeste demeure, je suis ravie de vous y accueillir. Mon époux, le docteur Cullen, a malheureusement été appelé en urgence dans une ferme voisine. Il tenait à vous présenter ses excuses de ne pouvoir vous rencontrer convenablement. Je dois vous avouer que nous avons été assez surpris que nos trois_ _garçons aient réussi à trouver une compagne du premier coup, surtout celui là._ – Elle désigna Edward du doigt – _et nous ne nous attendions pas à une telle surprise. Mais je suis heureuse de vous avoir là, vous êtes ravissantes.  
>- <em>_Maman_, l'interrompit Monsieur Jasper_, tu vas leur faire peur. »_

Effectivement, un tel discours aurait pu m'impressionner mais Alice était ma sœur alors, j'avais connu bien pire. Je me contentais de sourire timidement, attendant d'être présentée. Rose avait remis son masque de froideur. Belle Maman n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un silence génant s'instaura. Je n'osais pas bouger, Alice se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, monsieur Jasper jetait des coups d'œil désespérés à ses frères pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils se devaient d'agir.

Emmett percuta enfin ce qu'on attendait de lui, il prit maladroitement la main de Rosalie qui lui retira aussi sec sous le regard amusé de Madame Esmée :

_« Maman, je te présente Mademoiselle Rosalie, la compagne que j'ai choisie.  
>- <em>_Enchantée Mademoiselle  
>- <em>_Madame  
>- <em>_Oh vous êtes mariée ?  
>- <em>_Veuve.  
>- <em>_Mes condoléances ma chère, je suis vraiment désolée de vous savoir dans un si grand malheur.  
>- <em>_Il ne faut pas, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. »_

Un ange passa, le visage de chacun de nos hôtes avait passablement blémit et je vis Monsieur Emmett déglutir. Quant à Edward, il était livide. Il devait commencer à s'imaginer les pires choses à mon sujet également. Contre toute attente, une fois le premier émoi passé, Madame Esmée se mit à rire, un rire franc, jovial :

_« Et bien c'est qu'il devait l'avoir bien mérité.  
>- <em>_C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit quand je l'ai appris. » _renchérit Alice_._

La stupeur changea de camp et l'impétueuse Rosalie se retrouva un temps complètement décontenancée.

_« Emmett mon enfant, tu as trouvé une femme à ta mesure. Et cela me plait… beaucoup. Nous allons bien rire »_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_J'ai l'immense plaisir d'être à l'heure pour cette fois dans la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à Candyshy pour sa correction express. Merci aussi à vous toutes pour vos encouragements chaque fois plus nombreux, je suis très touchée._

_Je ne vais pas blablater beaucoup aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse simplement à ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierez._

_Bonne lecture_

_Puce_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9<span>: **

**Bella POV**

_« Emmett mon enfant, tu as trouvé une femme à ta mesure. Et cela me plait… beaucoup. Nous allons bien rire »_

Madame Esmée rit de plus belle en voyant la mine déconfite de son fils. Elle s'adressa à nouveau à Rose :

_« Rosalie ma chère, me permettez-vous de vous appeler par votre prénom ?  
>- <em>_Faites.  
>- <em>_Et bien ma chère Rosalie, il était dans mes intentions d'expliquer à ma future bru comment tenir ce gentil gredin mais je crois que vous n'aurez aucunement besoin de mes conseils. Promettez-moi juste de tout me raconter, j'ai bien mérité une petite vengeance après tout ce que ce chenapan m'a fait endurer.  
>- <em>_Maman !_ – s'exclama Emmett  
>- <em>Comptez sur moi Madame. » <em>répondit faiblement Rosalie dans un demi-sourire.

Alice arborait désormais un fier sourire, elle savait comme moi que la conquête de la sauvage Rosalie avait été débutée avec brio par Madame Esmée et ce, au détriment du pauvre Monsieur Emmett que je plaignais désormais de tout mon cœur.

J'avais presque oublié que je n'avais pas été présentée, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

_« Maman, voici Isabella. Ma… enfin, la jeune femme qui va habiter chez moi. »_

Le ton était donné et bizarrement, cela me peina un petit peu. J'aurais aimé être un peu plus à ses yeux mais j'étais stupide, il m'avait prise sans réelle volonté de m'emmener. En une matinée, j'avais massacré sa cuisine et presque mis le feu à sa maison. Comment pourrait-il me voir autrement que comme un fardeau ?

Il me sembla cependant que Madame Esmée lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit baisser la tête. Elle me parla ensuite avec extrêmement de délicatesse.

_« Isabella ma chère, j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous en discutant avec votre délicieuse sœur Alice, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.  
>- <em>_Merci Madame, c'est un honneur pour moi aussi. Je préfèrerai que vous m'appeliez Bella, si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
>- <em>_A condition, que vous m'appeliez Esmée, toutes les trois. Votre arrivée est une bénédiction pour mes garçons. Vous êtes désormais mes filles et j'espère que nous formerons bien vite une famille unie. »_

Cette femme était d'une douceur incroyable, il était très facile de voir en elle une figure maternelle mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour accorder notre confiance à tous ces étrangers. Nous étions jeunes et inexpérimentées mais pas complètement stupides. Je me devais de rester vigilante, je savais que Rosalie le serait aussi même si notre première impression était plutôt bonne. Pour Alice, ce serait plus compliqué, elle n'avait jamais connu Mère et j'entrevoyais déjà l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il me faudrait la mettre en garde pour éviter une trop grande déception si Esmée Cullen n'était pas celle qu'elle paraissait.

Nous fûmes ensuite invitées à entrer dans la maison Cullen. Celle-ci était relativement grande en comparaison des maisons des trois garçons mais j'imaginais qu'il fallait de la place pour élever une telle fratrie. La décoration était simple mais soignée. Une grande table occupait le tiers de la pièce principale, elle était si large que nous pourrions tous y déjeuner sans la moindre difficulté.

A proximité se trouvait la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur montait directement du poêle et j'eus un pincement au cœur, je ne soutiendrais jamais la comparaison d'une telle épouse. Elle semblait exceller en tout point. Deux rocking-chairs étaient placés devant une large cheminée qui devait apporter une chaleur confortable dans toute la maison lorsqu'elle était allumée.

Les murs étaient enduits de chaux ce qui donnait une clarté étonnante à la pièce. Cette maison était à l'image de sa maitresse, elle respirait le calme et la quiétude, un foyer où il faisait certainement bon vivre.

Nous fûmes invités à passer à table. J'étais placée entre Edward et Monsieur Emmett. Le premier se terrait dans un mutisme parfait alors que le second engageait une discussion animée avec Monsieur Jasper. Il semblait avoir surmonté sa stupeur face aux révélations de Rosalie.

_« Je suis allé jusqu'aux pâtures du nord ouest ce matin, j'ai relevé des traces suspectes, il va falloir être vigilants. La sécheresse rend la nourriture plus rare à l'ouest, des meutes de loups risquent de se rapprocher par ici.  
>- <em>_C'est à craindre en effet. Je pense qu'il faudrait ramener le troupeau de génisses plus près des enclos des jeunes taureaux.  
>- <em>_Ouais mais cela va faire du grabuge si elles sont trop proches.  
>- <em>_Mais si les loups attaquent les génisses, il nous faudra au minimum trois ans pour reconstituer le troupeau.  
>- <em>_Les enfants_, les interrompit Esmée, _nous sommes à table, qui plus est en charmante compagnie. Une autre conversation me paraitrait plus appropriée.  
>- <em>_Tu as raison Maman, _s'excusa Monsieur Jasper_.  
>- <em>_C'est vrai, _Monsieur Emmett se frotta les mains avec un sourire malicieux en se tournant vers moi._ Alors comme ça, Miss Bella, on a essayé de brûler la maison de mon frère ce matin ?»_

J'aurais voulu disparaitre sous la table tellement j'avais honte de moi. Je devais être plus rouge qu'un coquelicot. Mais Esmée vint à mon secours :

_« Rosalie je vous prie, une claque de ma part derrière la tête de mon idiot de fils. Je suis trop éloignée pour le faire moi-même.  
>- <em>_Avec plaisir Esmée. »_

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

_« Hey, mais ça fait mal !  
>- <em>_Bien ma chère, je vous encourage à réitérer le geste chaque fois qu'Emmett dira une bêtise.  
>- <em>_Cela risque d'arriver souvent »_ rétorqua mon amie ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Monsieur Jasper et de sa mère.

Alice et moi souriions plus discrètement, n'osant pas nous moquer ouvertement d'un homme que nous connaissions à peine. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas se formaliser et son rire tonitruant se joignit rapidement aux autres arrachant aussi un sourire à Rose. Seul Edward demeurait renfrogné dans son coin. L'ambiance était détendue et je décidais de m'enhardir un petit peu.

_« Vous avez raison Monsieur Emmett, j'ai été bien maladroite ce matin. Je ne voulais pas faire tant de bêtises. »_

Un soupir exaspéré d'Edward se fit entendre, il récolta aussitôt un regard empreint de reproches par sa mère.

_« Lorsque je suis arrivée dans ce pays, j'étais incapable de faire bouillir de l'eau. Ce pauvre Carlisle a fait la cuisine pendant des mois. J'étais un vrai danger public. Ne vous en faîtes pas Bella, je vous apprendrais à apprivoiser cette bête sauvage. » _

Elle désigna le poêle en disant ces mots mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ses mots avaient un double sens.

_« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?_ demanda Alice. Esmée sourit.  
>- <em>Non mes filles, je suis comme vous, débarquée de la vieille Europe par bateau il y a de cela un peu plus de quinze ans. Les choses étaient un peu différentes à l'époque mais mon parcours est plus ou moins identique au votre. Carlisle est venu chercher une pauvre miséreuse à Boston et il a fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde.<br>- __Quinze ans, mais… _Les yeux d'Alice allaient d'Esmée aux trois hommes présents à table qui la couvaient du regard.  
>- <em>Mais ces gaillards là sont plus âgés que cela n'est ce pas. Carlisle et moi ne sommes pas les vrais parents des garçons, nous les avons recueillis mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter leur histoire. Ils le feront d'eux même… quand ils seront prêts, tout comme vous. Mais sachez mes filles que cette maison est le havre de paix de personnes à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau. Nous ne sommes pas si différents les uns des autres… »<em>

J'étais émue par ces révélations et je pouvais lire le même sentiment dans les yeux de mes compagnes d'infortune. Un silence pesant envahi la pièce jusqu'à ce que le galop d'un cheval se fasse entendre. Il s'arrêta devant la maison, des bottes claquèrent sur le perron en bois et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme à la carrure imposante mais au visage doux.

_« Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, le dernier de chez les Newton a fait une mauvaise chute. Plus de peur que de mal mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rassurer sa mère, vous la connaissez.  
>- <em>_Pauvre Madame Newton,_ sourit Esmée, _elle en a bien du tracas avec ses garçons.µ  
><em>_- Une tripotée de bons à rien si vous voulez mon avis,_ renchérit Monsieur Emmett, _l'ainé n'était pas avec toi lors de ta dernière expédition à l'ouest, Ed ?  
>- <em>_Yep, ce n'est pas le pire de la fratrie mais que veux-tu, tu ne feras jamais un cheval de course avec un bourricot. »_

Nous étions restées silencieuses, yeux baissés comme l'exigeait la bienséance. Visiblement lassée d'attendre ainsi, Rosalie se racla légèrement la gorge. Esmée réagit aussitôt :

_« Mais où ai-je la tête, Carlisle mon ami, laisse-moi te présenter nos invitées. »_

Nous relevâmes les yeux vers lui en souriant.

_« Voici Rosalie, la compagne d'Emmett, une jeune femme adorable qui semble avoir le caractère adéquat pour mettre au pas cette grande brute.  
>- <em>_Mademoiselle, _il s'inclina avec élégance_, me voilà ravi de vous rencontrer. Soyez la bienvenue chez nous, je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette arrivée un peu cavalière, nous avons tendance à oublier les bonnes manières par ici, surtout lorsque nous sommes en famille.  
>- <em>_Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu pire depuis ces deux derniers jours. _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Monsieur Emmett qui en disait long.  
>- <em>Tu as déjà fait des tiennes<em>, s'exclama Esmée_.  
>- <em>_Laissez Esmée, je maîtrise la situation. »_

Le jeune homme sembla se tasser un peu plus sur sa chaise tandis que son père éclatait de rire. Esmée nous présenta ensuite Alice et moi toujours avec délicatesse et douceur. Monsieur Carlisle fit preuve de la même courtoisie et nous accueillit avec bienveillance. Je notais qu'Esmée m'avait introduite comme étant la compagne d'Edward ce qui avait fait légèrement tiquer ce dernier mais il ne la corrigea pas.

Monsieur Carlisle prit place à table et nous commençâmes notre déjeuner. La cuisine d'Esmée était délicieuse, j'avais rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Je complimentais mon hôtesse et cela redonna envie à Monsieur Emmett de se moquer de ma prestation matinale. Je rougissais abondamment alors qu'Esmée m'assurait à nouveau qu'elle m'aiderait à progresser.

Son mari et elle évoquèrent alors leurs propres anecdotes. La bonne humeur gagna tout le monde tandis que les deux époux racontaient leurs mésaventures domestiques. Tout le monde, sauf Edward mais je décidais de ne pas en tenir cas. Nous rîmes beaucoup, l'ambiance était décontractée. J'étais un peu rassérénée de voir que d'autres avaient eu les même difficultés avant moi.

Il demeurait cependant une vraie différence, Esmée avait auprès d'elle un homme patient et aimant qui avait attendu le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'elle devienne une compagne digne de lui. Je ne pourrai certainement jamais en dire autant et cela me peina, une fois de plus.

Mais je ne devais pas me plaindre. En observant ce tableau de famille autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas croire en notre chance. Nous avions échappé à l'enfer pour nous retrouver, ensemble, au sein de cette famille idyllique. Peu importe ce que serait mon quotidien avec Edward, Dieu nous avait fait un cadeau inestimable. J'espérai juste qu'il ne se jouait pas de nous, encore une fois.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, les hommes sortirent pour prendre le café. Nous proposâmes aussitôt notre aide à Esmée pour débarrasser et nettoyer. Alice et elle parlaient tranquillement en s'affairant alors que Rose et moi étions plus en retrait, écoutant simplement leur conversation. Nous gagnâmes en familiarité, à tel point qu'il fut décidé de se tutoyer entre nous toutes. Elles évoquèrent le ranch et la région, le travail des hommes et les endroits intéressants où nous devrions nous rendre pour découvrir un peu mieux notre nouvelle patrie.

Lorsqu'Alice mentionna que nous n'étions arrivées qu'avec nos robes sur le dos. Esmée se récria :

_« De mon temps au moins, ils nous donnaient un minimum. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela suffisait pour démarrer. »_

Elle partit derechef dehors et nous l'entendîmes annoncer aux hommes qu'elle nous mènerait le lendemain en ville pour acheter ce dont nous avions besoin. Monsieur Jasper s'excusa aussitôt de ne pas y avoir pensé et l'encouragea à faire le nécessaire. J'étais très mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas d'argent et je ne voulais pas en demander à Edward, il en avait suffisamment dépensé pour moi.

J'attendis qu'elle revienne vers nous et j'essayais poliment de refuser :

_« Esmée, c'est très gentil à toi de songer à notre confort mais je n'ai besoin de rien, je t'assure.  
>- <em>_Bella, il te faut des vêtements, tu ne va pas porter cette robe indéfiniment. Et puis tu dois faire des provisions pour votre maison. Il est temps de commencer à apprendre ton devoir de compagne tu ne penses pas ?  
>- <em>_Mais je ne veux pas être une charge pour Edward, je lui ai déjà coûté beaucoup d'argent.  
>- <em>_Edward ne manque pas d'argent. Et puis nous ne prendrons que le strict nécessaire. Tu sais Bella, mon fils a du te paraitre rude au premier abord et je comprends que tu sois réservée et méfiante à son sujet. Mais Edward est un homme bon, honnête et fidèle. Tu apprendras à le connaître et un jour tu sauras que j'ai raison. »_

Les hommes entrèrent achevant la conversation. Il nous fallut rentrer, nous saluâmes Esmée et son époux en les remerciant chaleureusement de leur accueil. En me serrant dans ses bras, Esmée murmura :

_« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, il en vaut la peine. »_

Je ne connaissais pas l'homme assis à mes côtés sur ce chariot mais tandis que nous roulions en silence, j'avais l'impression d'entendre mon cœur hurler qu'Esmée avait raison.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien malgré cet été en demi teinte. J'ai la chance d'habiter une région où le soleil est souvent là mais je compatis pour celles et ceux (on ne sait jamais ;-)) qui sont sous la pluie. _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre du Nouveau Monde. Je vous remercie pour l'accueil réservé une nouvelle fois au chapitre précédent, je me répète de semaine en semaine mais vous êtes incroyables! Merci aussi Candyshy pour ta correction express. T'es adorable Miss._

_Je ne serai pas plus bavarde aujourd'hui, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bonnes vacances pour les chanceuses, bon courage pour les autres et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Bisous  
>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10: <strong>

**Bella POV**

Ce soir là, nous rentrâmes sans échanger la moindre parole. Il repartit dormir dans la grange tandis que je me pelotonnais dans le lit. Mes pensées me tinrent éveillée bien tard. J'analysais tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, je tentais de déterminer si je pouvais livrer ma confiance à ces gens qui paraissaient si bons ou si je devais continuer à faire attention.

Bien des mystères entouraient cette famille. Esmée avait suivi un parcours identique au notre. Les garçons n'étaient pas leurs enfants au sens propre du terme et semblaient avoir eu un début de vie difficile.

Je pensais alors à la Tour de Babel, cette entreprise insensée des hommes qui avaient résisté au Déluge et tentaient d'atteindre le ciel, allégorie du bonheur. Mais Dieu les avaient arrêtés en les empêchant de se comprendre. Nous étions quelque part tous des rescapés du Déluge qui aspiraient à une vie heureuse. Qui savait si comme dans la Genèse, Dieu brouillerait à nouveau les cartes ?

J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'il laisserait Rose et Alice en paix. Pour ma part, je doutais très fortement qu'un jour, je parvienne à trouver les clés pour échanger avec Edward et atteindre cette félicité promise aux couples unis tels que les Cullen. Les mots d'Esmée me revinrent alors en mémoire. _« Il en vaut la peine.»_

Sans la moindre explication rationnelle, je savais qu'elle avait raison mais comment parvenir à redresser la situation ? Comment apparaître à ses yeux autrement que comme un fardeau qu'on lui avait imposé ?

Quand les lueurs de l'aube me réveillèrent, j'eus la sensation d'avoir à peine dormi quelques minutes. Mais je ne devais pas m'éterniser au lit. Je me levais prestement et tachais de me donner un air présentable. En définitive, j'étais plutôt contente d'aller en ville aujourd'hui pour étoffer un peu ma garde robe. Tout ce que j'avais sur le dos avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage mais ne possédant rien d'autre, je ne pouvais laver mes vêtements convenablement.

Je sortis de la chambre, tout était encore calme. Je commençais par raviver le feu. Esmée m'avait montré la veille comment il fallait s'y prendre pour faire du café. Je m'attelais donc à la tâche et goutais le résultat pour m'assurer qu'il était buvable. J'avais encore des progrès à faire mais c'était convenable.

Ensuite, je commençais à plier le linge que j'avais lavé la veille quand les bottes d'Edward se firent entendre sur le perron. Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Je tentais un sourire :

_« Bonjour Edward, bien dormi ? J'ai fait du café si tu veux. »_

Il grimaça aussitôt et je m'empressais d'ajouter.

_« Esmée m'a indiqué hier la façon de procéder, je crois qu'il est correct. »_

Sans mot dire, il s'assit à la table et je pris cela comme un accord tacite pour que je le serve. Je m'emparai d'une tasse en fer et la lui apportai aussitôt. Il la prit et bu son contenu d'un trait.

_« Je n'ai pas osé te cuisiner quelque chose, désolée. Mais je vais essayer d'apprendre le minimum rapidement.  
>- <em>_OK, je dois te conduire chez ma mère avec ta sœur et l'autre folle. Tu es prête ?  
>- <em>_Je suis prête. Et Edward, elle s'appelle Rosalie et elle n'est pas folle…  
>- <em>_Peu importe. Allons-y. »_

Je le suivis jusqu'au chariot. Comme la veille, nous fîmes route en silence. Arrivés devant chez Monsieur Emmett. Nous le trouvâmes en train de préparer son cheval devant l'écurie. Il nous salua gaiement.

_« Salut Frérot, bonjour Bella ! C'est une bien belle journée.  
>- <em>_Bonjour Monsieur, bien belle en effet.  
>- <em>_Oh pas de Monsieur avec moi s'il te plait. On est de la même famille maintenant. » _

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir légèrement mais son sourire chaleureux provoqua le mien. La journée d'hier m'avait permis de me faire une opinion plus précise sur Monsieur Emmett, enfin Emmett. Il semblait jovial, toujours prompt à plaisanter et foncièrement gentil. J'étais plus rassurée sur la situation de Rosalie. Elle n'était pas tombée sur un mauvais bougre.

Celle-ci sortit à ce moment là, un chiffon dans les mains.

_« Vous êtes déjà là ? Bonjour et excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. Emmett, je t'ai laissé un repas chaud sur le foyer, tu pourras te passer de moi à midi. Je devrais être de retour dans l'après midi.  
>- <em>_Pas de problème Rosie chérie. J'ai vécu sans toi toutes ces années, je dois pouvoir me débrouiller seul encore un peu.  
>- <em>_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
>- <em>_Bien M'dam. Soyez gentilles avec mon frère les filles, il est bougon de bon matin, surtout lorsqu'il a le ventre vide.»_

Sur ces mots, il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice signifiant clairement qu'il savait que son frère avait encore sauté un repas. Et il nous quitta en riant à gorge déployée. J'étais à nouveau rouge cerise. Rosalie regarda partir son compagnon avec un drôle d'air sur le visage, un mélange d'amusement et peut être de tendresse. Si ma maladresse pouvait leur apporter une certaine complicité, même à mes dépends, j'étais volontaire pour continuer. Je doutais cependant qu'Edward soit du même avis.

Alice, quant à elle, nous attendait devant la porte de sa nouvelle maison et je vis tout de suite à son allure qu'elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle nous salua cependant avec une certaine timidité certainement due à la présence d'Edward avant de sauter dans le chariot à côté de Rosalie qui lui sourit avec indulgence, pas dupe, elle non plus.

Nous partîmes enfin dans la direction de la maison Cullen. Contrairement à la veille où j'étais trop inquiète pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit, je laissais mon regard se promener sur le paysage. Nous étions dans une région magnifique. De grandes prairies vertes ondulaient sur des espaces vierges et légèrement vallonnés. Certaines étaient délimitées par des barrières blanches. Une grange ou un corps de ferme rompait ça et là la monotonie et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une grande forêt verdoyante.

A un moment, la route longea une petite rivière paisible. Je m'émerveillai devant un tel paysage. Je n'avais pas conscience que le Nouveau Monde pouvait être si beau, je me l'étais toujours figuré comme une terre hostile, aride, nécessitant un dur labeur pour en tirer un résultat minime. A l'évidence, je me trompais.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez les Cullen et nous suivîmes Edward à l'intérieur. Esmée nous accueillit avec la même gentillesse que la veille.

_« Mes enfants, me voilà bien ennuyée, Carlisle est parti trop vite ce matin pour prendre son déjeuner. Je n'aime pas jeter la nourriture et j'en ai beaucoup trop fait. Asseyez-vous le café est encore chaud. »_

Personne ne se fit prier pour s'attabler. Alice et Rosalie se contentèrent d'un café avec un morceau de pain alors qu'Edward se servait copieusement des œufs brouillés, des pommes de terre et du lard grillé. J'avais également faim mais je me sentais si honteuse de ne pas être capable de nourrir un minimum l'homme qui m'avait recueillie que je n'osais pas manger.

Esmée prit alors mon assiette d'autorité et me servit. Son regard sévère m'empêcha d'office de protester. Je mangeai alors et je me sentis mieux rapidement, comme si mes idées noires étaient chassées par mon ventre plein. Edward nous quitta rapidement en nous souhaitant une bonne journée sur un ton bourru. Esmée lui promit de raccompagner tout le monde pour lui éviter un nouveau déplacement.

Lorsqu'il eu quitté la pièce, on aurait presque pu entendre un soupir général tant l'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement. Alice commença à étouffer Esmée de questions sur la ville où nous devions nous rendre. Rosalie se montra intéressée et plus détendue que la veille. Je m'attachais à aider Esmée pour tout ranger avant de partir.

Nous fîmes route dans la calèche du docteur Cullen dans la bonne humeur. Alice babillait tranquillement avec Esmée à l'avant et je pus converser paisiblement avec Rosalie qui me semblait moins tendue que depuis notre arrivée.

Elle m'avoua avoir été très surprise de la réaction de nos hôtes face à ses révélations. Elle avait revendiqué le meurtre de son mari brutalement pour provoquer ce qu'elle provoquait toujours, de la crainte et du rejet. Elle voulait faire comprendre à ces gens qu'elle n'était pas là par plaisir mais qu'elle savait se défendre et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Jusque là, seules Alice et moi avions pris la peine d'essayer de comprendre son geste avant de le juger. Mais Esmée Cullen en avait trop vu dans sa vie pour se laisser impressionner par une jeune femme qui cachait tant de fragilité sous une carapace de froideur. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à condamner sans tout savoir. Passée sa surprise, Rosalie avait légèrement baissé sa garde pour laisser le bénéfice du doute à sa « belle mère ».

Mais la surprise avait été encore plus grande pour la belle blonde lorsqu'elle était rentrée en ses foyers en compagnie d'Emmett. S'il était resté muet de stupéfaction en premier lieu, il avait par la suite beaucoup réfléchi tandis que Rose était occupée avec les autres femmes. Il n'avait enfin réagi que lorsqu'Edward s'était emporté, lui intimant de se débarrasser de cette folle qui menaçait peut-être leur vie à tous.

Calmement, Emmett Mac Carthy avait regardé son frère dans les yeux :

_« Ecoute-moi bien Frérot parce que je ne répèterais pas. C'est la dernière fois que tu manques de respect à ma femme devant moi.  
>- <em>_Elle n'est pas ta femme.  
>- <em>_Elle le deviendra, un jour, je le sais. Et je te demande de respecter cela. C'est parce que tu es mon frère que je ne t'ai pas encore mis la raclée de ta vie mais la prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrai pas. »_

Edward n'avait pas argumenté plus avant, connaissant suffisamment bien son frère pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Si Rose fut capable de me comter tout ceci, ce fut parce qu'à leur retour en leur foyer, Emmett le lui raconta. Ce soir là, alors qu'elle conservait son mutisme par défi, persuadée qu'il avait désormais la même opinion sordide à son sujet que tous ceux qui connaissaient son histoire, elle attendait qu'il la chasse de chez lui avec pertes et fracas mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui sur la balancelle fixée à droite de la porte d'entrée.

Comme elle restait coite, il parla, lui expliquant que son passé à lui comportait aussi des taches d'ombre et qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Il estima qu'il était encore trop tôt pour tout se dire mais qu'il espérait qu'un jour, lorsqu'ils se feraient suffisamment confiance, ils pourraient apaiser leurs tourments respectifs. En attendant, il lui promettait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

_« Il ne m'a pas condamnée Bella, et il m'a défendue, par deux fois. Dont une devant son frère alors que je ne suis qu'un étrangère.  
>- <em>_Il a l'air d'un homme bien, Rose. Peut-être devrais-tu le laisser prendre soin de toi ?  
><em>_- Personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi. Je ne sais pas comment faire ça.  
>- <em>_Alors ne fais rien, laisse toi porter et la confiance viendra.  
>- <em>_Comment le sais-tu ?  
>- <em>_Je ne sais pas, l'instinct sûrement. Plus je contemple ces gens et plus j'ai l'impression que Dieu nous a accordé une chance inestimable.  
>- <em>_J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas.  
>- <em>_J'espère aussi. »_

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la ville de Greenfield. Le bourg n'était effectivement pas bien grand en comparaison des villes européennes que nous connaissions. Une large rue principale était bordée de maisons en bois qui ne faisaient pas plus d'un étage. En arrivant sur la droite, j'aperçus une charmante petite église qui semblait faire également office d'école. Les enfants jouaient juste devant sous l'œil sévère d'une dame habillée de noir.

Les regards de tous se tournèrent vers la calèche du docteur entrant en ville avec très peu de discrétion. La nouvelle selon laquelle les trois fils adoptifs du médecin avaient ramené des femmes du bateau s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et l'arrivée des quatre femmes en ville suscitait énormément de curiosité.

Esmée fit comme si de rien n'était, saluant d'un sourire ou d'un hochement de tête toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissaient. Elle arrêta la voiture devant une maison un peu plus imposante que les autres et entraîna les filles à sa suite. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et le silence se fit instantanément.

_« Madame Cullen bonjour, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?  
>- <em>_Bonjour Monsieur Collins. Je vous présente les compagnes de mes fils arrivées il y a peu du vieux continent._ – Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle et remarqua dans un sourire trois dames d'un certain âge faisant mine de s'intéresser à un rouleau d'étoffe mais qui ne perdaient rien de la conversation.- _Mais je suis certaine que tout le monde est déjà au courant en ville.  
>- <em>_Le bruit circule depuis hier effectivement, Madame, c'est une petite ville. Bienvenues dans mon humble commerce Mesdemoiselles. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
>- <em>_Nous aurions besoins de robes, de jupons et de chemises. Nous prendrons également du tissu et il nous faudra commander des chaussures et des manteaux pour cet hiver. »_

Effarée par cette liste, je tentais d'arrêter Esmée mais un seul regard me fit comprendre que je devais me taire. J'étais mortifiée tandis qu'Alice affichait l'air d'un enfant au matin de Noël. Rosalie prit rapidement les choses en main en se dirigeant vers le petit portant où les robes étaient accrochées. Elle en décrocha deux, une dans les tons d'orangé et l'autre marron qui se révèlerait mois fragile pour les travaux quotidiens.

Alice la suivit rapidement et examina les différents modèles arguant que la coupe était simple et qu'il serait aisé de les reprendre un peu pour les ajuster à nos corpulences fines. Elle se décida pour une robe « vert d'eau » et une autre qui tirait sur le brun, puis elle me tendit une « bleu pale » et une « vert-bouteille » en m'assurant qu'elles m'iraient à la perfection une fois qu'elle les aurait reprises. Alice avait de l'or au bout des doigts dans ce domaine.

Des jupons simples et des chapeaux furent rapidement choisis et nous commandâmes les manteaux et des bottines à nos mesures. Esmée et Alice sélectionnèrent quatre autres tissus pour des robes supplémentaires, ma sœur ayant promis d'en confectionner également une pour notre bienfaitrice en guise de remerciements.

Enfin nous terminâmes par faire le plein de provisions pour chacun de nos foyers. Esmée nous guida, Alice et moi, et nous promit de commencer dès le lendemain à nous donner quelques leçons. Nous repartîmes le cœur léger même si je sentais en moi un profond sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir encore tant coûté à Edward. Je craignais qu'il soit à nouveau furieux et même le geste de réconfort d'Esmée à mon encontre ne réussit pas à m'apaiser tout à fait.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Du moins celles qui sont encore là... Vu la gamelle du nombre de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, soit tout le monde est au bord de l'eau, les doigts de pieds en éventails à siroter des boissons fraiches. Soit il était vraiment, vraiment mauvais... Si c'est le cas, j'espère que celui là sera un peu meilleur ;-)_

_Je voudrais tout de même remercier les courageuses, la plupart n'ayant pas de compte, je n'ai pas pu le faire individuellement alors je me rattrape_ _ici. Donc merci les filles! Merci aussi à ma super Candyshy qui a reprit le rythme, c'est moi qui n'avance plus aussi vite maintenant._

_Je vous annonce d'ailleurs que je vais suspendre mes publications jusqu'à la fin août. Je m'apprête à partir loin de toute civilisation électronique pour quelques semaines. J'espère vous retrouver en pleine forme et d'ici là. BONNES VACANCES!_

_Bisous  
>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: <strong>

**Bella POV**

Lorsqu'Esmée me déposa devant ce que je devais appeler désormais ma maison, je me préparais déjà à une conversation houleuse avec Edward. Celui-ci était devant la grange, il pansait son cheval, celui qui semblait avoir sa faveur, un fier étalon qui paraissait aussi farouche que son maître.

Edward salua sa mère qui s'excusa de ne pouvoir s'attarder mais promit de venir me rendre visite le lendemain pour ma première leçon. Je déposais l'ensemble de mes paquets devant la maison avant de me diriger vers lui, résignée à essuyer son courroux une fois de plus.

A ma grande surprise, il tenta de se montrer agréable :

_« Salut Bella, la journée s'est bien passée ? Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?  
>- <em>_Oui, merci, je… Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de me limiter au strict minimum mais Esmée a beaucoup insisté, je sais que cela fait beaucoup d'argent, je… je travaillerai pour rembourser._ – Il m'interrompit d'un ton agacé, chassez le naturel…  
>- <em>Ne dis pas de sottises, si Esmée t'a dit de tout prendre, c'est que tu en auras besoin.<em> _Tu as fait des provisions ?  
>- <em>_Oui, ta mère m'a aidée et elle viendra demain pour commencer à m'enseigner le minimum. En attendant, elle m'a donné le nécessaire pour ce soir, je n'ai plus qu'à réchauffer.  
>- <em>_OK. Rentre et range tout ça. J'arriverai pour dîner quand j'aurai terminé de soigner Eclipse. »_

Stupéfaite mais soulagée d'avoir finalement échappé à un nouveau blâme, je me hâtais d'obéir. Je déposais les provisions dans la pièce principale avant d'aller dans la chambre pour ranger les vêtements. Làs, l'armoire était petite et contenait déjà les affaires d'Edward. Je n'osais pas les déplacer pour y installer les miennes. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas m'attarder là-dessus trop longtemps. Je pris donc le parti de les plier soigneusement et de les déposer sur le dessus de l'armoire.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je vis qu'Edward était encore occupé. Je m'accordais donc un temps supplémentaire pour me laver et ôter toute la poussière accumulée dans la journée. Je changeais également de vêtements, ravie de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de cette robe crasseuse. Je mis le tas de vêtements souillés de côté me promettant d'en prendre soin dès le lendemain et me hâtais d'aller mettre sur le foyer le repas à réchauffer.

Je le surveillais scrupuleusement tout en préparant la table pour m'éviter la mésaventure du premier petit déjeuner d'Edward. Lorsque ce dernier franchit le seuil de la maison, tout était prêt et aucune catastrophe n'était survenue. Je lui souris en l'invitant à s'asseoir à table et il me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Il s'excusa quelques minutes pour se nettoyer un peu et revint ensuite s'attabler. Il mangea en silence et avec appétit. En l'observant, je me fis la promesse dans mon for intérieur qu'un jour, je serais capable de confectionner un repas qu'il apprécierait tout autant.

Quant il eut fini, il quitta la table sans même m'adresser un regard et sortit de la maison. Je me résignais donc à ranger et nettoyer la table avant d'aller me coucher. Je dormis mieux cette nuit là et lorsque le lendemain matin arriva, je me levais gaiement pour préparer le café et commencer mes tâches quotidiennes en attendant l'arrivée d'Esmée.

Edward entra au bout d'une demi-heure et me salua poliment. Il bu son café sans un mot et m'annonça qu'il partait pour la journée réparer une clôture au nord du ranch. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse mais je lui souhaitais tout de même une bonne journée. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête à mon égard après avoir vissé son chapeau sur sa tête.

Esmée arriva peu de temps après et elle commença à m'enseigner les bases de la cuisine. La première leçon porta sur le petit déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à laisser partir Edward le ventre vide. Elle me montra comment cuire les œufs de différentes façons en me précisant qu'Edward les préférait brouillés avec des petits morceaux de lards au milieu. Je ne m'en sortais pas si mal mais je devinais bien que le chemin serait long pour faire de moi une cuisinière accomplie.

Nous nous préparâmes une collation pour le midi. Ensuite, Esmée me montra comment je devais prendre soin de la basse-cour et du jardin. Nous terminâmes la journée en préparant un repas pour le soir que j'aurai été bien incapable de reproduire seule. Edward rentra et salua sa mère qui s'excusa rapidement pour rejoindre son mari.

Nous dinâmes en silence comme la veille et les jours qui suivirent furent à peu près du même acabit. Je me levais et préparais désormais à Edward son petit déjeuner. Il se montrait toujours correct mais ne faisait que le minimum imposé par sa bonne éducation. Je continuais à faire de mon mieux pour progresser et me rendre utile à la maison. Parfois, Esmée venait me chercher et nous passions l'après-midi chez les unes ou les autres.

Alice aussi suivait les bons conseils de nos deux amies expérimentées. Jasper l'encourageait beaucoup et faisait preuve d'une bravoure incroyable en mangeant tout ce qu'elle lui préparait. J'apprenais à le connaître lui aussi et à l'apprécier. Les tendres sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour ma sœur étaient plus qu'évidents et je ne craignais plus désormais qu'il la traite mal ou la déshonore.

Je notais dans les yeux de ma sœur une affection réciproque grandissante et mes espoirs de la voir enfin heureuse grandissaient de jour en jour. Mes propres déceptions face à la constante indifférence d'Edward en étaient un peu atténuées.

Rosalie, quant à elle, se livrait peu. Nous n'avions pas ré-abordé le sujet de sa relation avec Emmett depuis le jour de notre première visite en ville et je ne savais plus vraiment quoi en penser. Mais nous la connaissions désormais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle nous parlerait si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Esmée était devenue la mère que nous n'avions jamais eue. Toujours discrète, elle était cependant vigilante à tout ce qui pouvait nous être utile ou nous faire plaisir. Elle avait vite compris la passion d'Alice pour la couture et lui portait régulièrement de l'ouvrage en prétextant ne pas être suffisamment habile pour le faire elle-même. Ma sœur était ravie et s'attelait toujours à la tache avec application.

De mon côté, elle avait vite compris mon envie d'être la plus utile possible en mon foyer. Elle me prodiguait donc de nombreux conseils qui m'aidaient grandement. Grace à elle, je faisais de gros progrès et si je n'étais pas encore une maîtresse de maison accomplie, je ne représentais au moins plus un danger pour qui que ce soit. Seule la cuisine me posait réellement des problèmes, pourtant j'y mettais tout mon cœur. Mais en attendant de faire mieux, je devais encore accepter qu'elle nous apporte régulièrement nos dîners.

Ce soir là, perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Edward s'était arrêté de manger et qu'il m'observait à son tour d'un air curieux et légèrement irrité, ses sourcils froncés en étaient le témoin. Il n'était pas dans un bon jour, je l'avais remarqué dès le début de la matinée. Dans ces moments là, je savais que je devais me faire discrète si je ne voulais pas essuyer une remarque cinglante.

_« Tu ne manges pas ? La cuisine de ma mère n'est pas assez délicate pour toi ?  
>- <em>_Pas du tout_, me récriais-je, _c'est très bon, ta mère est une excellente cuisinière. J'étais juste songeuse, je te prie de m'excuser.  
>- <em>_Et à quoi songeais-tu ?  
>- <em>_Rien d'important. »_

Il eut un mouvement d'humeur alors tant pis, autant me jeter à l'eau, cela faisait déjà quelque temps que ce « détail » me posait souci.

_« En fait si, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.  
>- <em>_Je t'écoute.  
>- <em>_Tu m'as accueillie chez toi et je t'en suis très reconnaissante.  
>- <em>_Ne revenons pas là-dessus, _me coupa-t-il sans ménagement.  
>- <em>D'accord mais il reste un problème.<br>- __Lequel ?  
>- <em>_Tu dors dans la grange.  
><em>_- Ce n'est pas un problème.  
>- <em>_Si c'en est un. Cette maison est la tienne. Je ne veux pas continuer à te priver du minimum de confort.  
>- <em>_Et alors ? Tu veux partager ta couche ? Je le savais bien aussi que sous tes allures d'oie blanche, tu n'étais pas mieux que les autres. – _Sa réponse me décontenança complètement.  
>- <em>Non... Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… je… je pensais…<br>- __Ca suffit. Que ce soit bien clair, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de ça entre nous. Tu garde la chambre et je reste dans la grange. C'est de toute façon bien plus confortable que la plupart des endroits où je dors quand je convoie du bétail. Maintenant mange et je ne veux plus t'entendre parler. »_

Je baissais la tête dans mon assiette, profondément blessée par ces dernières paroles. Il venait de me faire la pire des insultes en mettant en doute mon honnêteté et ma pudeur. Je pouvais supporter sa froideur, sa mauvaise humeur continue ou son indifférence mais là, le vase débordait. Les larmes montèrent malgré moi. Je lui en voulais, il n'avait pas le droit, il pouvait me reprocher bien des choses mais pas cela.

_« Comment oses-tu ?_ – Ma voix se fit forte tout à coup, l'insulte était trop grave pour que je reste sur ma réserve. – _Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas d'où je viens, ce que j'ai traversé. Tu es déjà persuadé de tout un tas d'horreurs à mon égard sans jamais m'avoir posé la moindre question pour essayer de connaître la vérité. Je n'ai plus rien Edward, mon honneur, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je peux accepter bien des choses mais je ne peux pas te laisser me salir de la sorte. »_

Et je me levais le plus lentement possible pour cacher mon agitation. Des tremblements frénétiques agitaient mes mains et mes jambes ne me portaient qu'avec peine. Je me détournais de la table et marchais le plus dignement possible jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvris et la refermai sur moi avant de me laisser choir contre elle. Les larmes coulèrent, silencieuses mais inarrêtables.

Je n'entendis rien d'autre qu'une porte qui claque au bout de quelques minutes. Si je pensais avoir mal dormi la nuit de mon arrivée, celle là fut bien pire. Je tournais et retournais dans le lit sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. J'avais d'abord été furieuse, furieuse contre lui, contre ce qu'il avait osé dire. Je lui en voulais de ne pas chercher à me connaître avant de me juger.

Puis la colère avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Je réalisais le fossé qu'il y avait entre nous. Ses préjugés étaient tellement sévères à mon encontre qu'il interprétait systématiquement mal toutes mes paroles ou mes actions. Je ne voyais pas comment y remédier et instaurer un semblant d'entente entre nous deux tant que nous étions sur de telles bases.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su me contenir et j'appréhendais ses réactions encore plus qu'auparavant. Il me voyait comme une fille de mauvaise éducation et mon emportement ne faisait que lui donner raison. Je finis par me lever, faire mes ablutions et sortis de la chambre pour préparer le café.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'Edward ne franchisse la porte. En attendant, je m'attelais au linge qui, une fois de plus, m'offrit une distraction et un défouloir salutaire même si la conversation de la veille tournait en boucle dans mon esprit.

Esmée arriva dans le milieu de la matinée. Je terminais d'étendre mes vêtements. Elle me héla depuis le chemin. Je la saluais à mon tour aussi chaleureusement que mon humeur me le permettait mais elle remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« Bella, ma fille, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
>- <em>_Rien d'important Esmée, ne vous en faites pas.  
>- <em>_Tu mens mal, Demoiselle, raconte moi, c'est Edward, je suppose.  
>- <em>_Comment… ?  
>- <em>_Il est passé à la maison ce matin dans une humeur de chien. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état et pourtant je connais mon fils. Et puis qui pourrait être assez maladroit pour te faire tant de peine ? Qu'a-t-il dont fait cette fois ?  
>- <em>_Il y a eu un malentendu hier soir. J'étais ennuyée qu'il dorme dans la grange depuis mon arrivée et je voulais qu'on discute pour trouver une meilleure solution et il a mal interprété mon propos. Il a mis en cause mon honneur et j'ai réagi de manière excessive.  
>- <em>_Bella, je suis convaincue que ta réaction n'était pas excessive. Quel idiot ! Il va m'entendre, comment peut-il encore penser des choses pareilles?  
>- <em>_Laisse Esmée, je préfère ne pas envenimer les choses en étant une source de conflit entre vous. » _

Elle respecta ma volonté. Quelque part, elle devait savoir comme moi que la moindre intervention ne ferait que braquer son fils un peu plus. Nous partîmes chez Alice où Rose nous attendait déjà. L'été battait son plein et la chaleur étouffante nous poussait à profiter de la relative fraicheur du matin pour les tâches en extérieur. L'après-midi, nous battions en retraite à l'ombre de nos maisons et nous faisions généralement de la couture.

Après avoir salué ma sœur et mon amie, je pris le pantalon d'Edward qui avait un vilain accro et m'attelait à ma tache, me concentrant sur l'aiguille pour éviter de penser. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la conversation de mes compagnes. Nous nous étions bien intégrées à la vie locale et connaissions désormais à peu près tout le monde. Alice et Esmée échangeaient donc régulièrement quelques commérages sur Greenfield et Rosalie les ponctuait d'un trait d'esprit pas toujours tendre qui ne manquait jamais de les faire rire aux éclats.

Quand le soir vint et que je me retrouvais à nouveau seule dans la maison d'Edward, je préparais le nécessaire pour notre repas et l'attendit patiemment. Mais il ne vint pas et je passais la moitié de la nuit assise sur le rocking chair avant de renoncer et d'essayer d'aller dormir un peu. Le lendemain, je restais seule sans la moindre nouvelle. Il n'était pas revenu non plus dormir dans la grange. Je commençais à me faire vraiment souci.

Au bout de trois jours, je me décidais enfin à aller à pied jusque chez Rose et Emmett pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles. Nous étions en fin de journée et je les trouvais tous les deux assis sur la balancelle devant chez eux en train de converser. Ils affichèrent un air surpris en m'apercevant puis Rosalie se précipita vers moi.

_« Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es pale comme la mort, quelque chose s'est produit ? »_

Je craquais enfin et m'effondrait en larmes. Emmett s'approcha en quelques enjambées et m'enserra dans ses bras pour me soutenir et m'empêcher de tomber.

_« Je ne sais pas. Edward a disparu depuis trois jours, nous nous sommes querellés et depuis il n'est pas revenu à la maison. Je suis morte d'inquiétude.  
>- <em>_Bella, jolie Bella, ne te fais pas tant de souci. Mon frère peut être une vraie tête de cochon quand il est contrarié.  
>- <em>_Mais pourquoi ne pas revenir au moins dormir dans la grange ? Je veux bien comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas me voir mais là…  
>- <em>_Il aura sûrement été camper plus au nord. Ce n'est pas rare qu'il parte quelques jours quand il a besoin de réfléchir.  
>- <em>_Et il ne prévient pas ? – _Emmett grimaça_.  
>- <em>_En règle générale oui. Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, j'irais chercher Jasper demain et on ira faire un tour pour voir si on le trouve.  
>- <em>_Souhaites-tu rester dîner avec nous ce soir, _me proposa Rosalie_.  
>- <em>_Non merci, je préfère rentrer au cas où il reviendrait.  
>- <em>_Alors je te raccompagne, _dit Emmett_, je n'aime pas te savoir seule sur les chemins à cette heure. »_

Je montais en croupe derrière lui et me ramena chez moi. Avant de partir, il m'assura à nouveau qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux que même lui n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il me promit de revenir me voir le lendemain dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles puis repartit au galop dans le soleil couchant.

J'étais à nouveau seule face à mes angoisses. Je repassais une nuit à guetter le moindre bruit qui signifierait qu'Edward était là mais la porte de la grange resta désespérément fermée. Je me levais le lendemain matin à peine consciente des gestes que j'effectuais les uns après les autres, machinalement, telle une de ces étranges poupées animées que mon père m'avait montrées enfant et que l'on nommait automates. Je remarquais à peine le vent qui s'était levé et les nuages épais qui avaient recouvert un ciel désormais menaçant.

Je retrouvais à peine assez de lucidité pour mettre les bêtes à l'abri quand il fut évident qu'un violent orage allait éclater. Mon inquiétude monta d'un cran, il ferait bientôt nuit et Emmett n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.

L'affolement me gagna quand la pluie commença à tomber et pour éviter de paniquer tout à fait je rassemblais des buches pour aviver le feu. Je pris mon ouvrage pour tenter de me calmer. L'obscurité tomba tout à fait, un vrai déluge faisait rage dehors. Le vent grondait, la pluie tombait, diluvienne, mon ventre était tordu d'angoisse et mon cœur s'arrêta tout à fait quand des coups violents ébranlèrent la porte d'entrée.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien en cette veille de rentrée. Me voilà de retour un peu plus tard que prévu et j'en suis désolée.  
><em>

_En fait j'ai eu un souci au début de mes vacances et j'ai été transportée aux urgences par les pompiers. Je récupère tout doucement mais tout n'est pas réglé. J'espère que celà n'altèrera pas trop mes publications. Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je dois aussi faire attention à moi et le repos est primordial pour éviter de nouvelles alertes. _

_Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour plomber l'ambiance bien au contraire. Voilà un nouveau chapitre et vous allez enfin savoir qui est derrière la porte. Bravo pour celles qui ont visé juste. _

_Merci une nouvelle fois pour votre accueil, vos reviews... vous me gâtez. J'espère que vous continuerez longtemps à avoir du plaisir à me lire. J'en ai beaucoup à écrire sachez le._

_Bises à toutes et à très vite_

_Puce_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12: <strong>

**Bella POV**

La porte s'ébranla si fort sous la violence des coups qui lui étaient portés que je craignis un instant qu'elle sorte de ses gonds. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, les hurlements du vent qui se déchainaient à l'extérieur m'empêchaient d'entendre ce que disait la voix de l'autre côté. Mais entre deux bourrasques je parvins à identifier la voix d'Emmett et je me précipitai alors pour lui ouvrir.

Ce que je vis à ce moment là me glaça le sang. Emmett et Jasper se trouvaient devant moi, trempés jusqu'aux os et portant un corps inerte. A leur mine grave, je devinais aisément qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et mon cœur se serra. Mais ma raison prit vite le dessus. Je m'effaçai du passage murmurant :

_« Entrez. »_

Puis reprenant plus de vigueur.

_« Portez-le dans la chambre »._

Ils me suivirent sans un mot. J'ouvrais le passage et défit le lit rapidement. Edward était inconscient. Son visage était livide, du sang tachait ses vêtements à de multiples endroits et de violents tremblements agitaient son corps par intermittence. Il fallait réagir, et vite. Je pris les choses en main, mue par une volonté que je ne me connaissais pas encore.

_« Jasper, va chercher ton père. Il faut qu'il vienne le plus rapidement possible. Emmett, il faut raviver le feu. Fais bouillir de l'eau et apporte moi des linges propres. Je vais regarder l'étendue des dégâts.  
>- <em>_Tu es sûre que…  
>- <em>_Je sais ce que je fais. »_

Jasper partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je défis les bottes d'Edward puis m'attaquais à son pantalon. Il était tellement trempé que j'eus bien du mal à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Son caleçon était taché de sang. Je le retirais également. Ma pudeur aurait dû me faire hésiter à dénuder ainsi un homme mais je savais que dans ce genre de situation, l'heure n'était pas aux bonnes manières.

Je repérais instantanément une vilaine morsure au niveau de sa cuisse. Les loups… Les hommes en avaient parlé devant nous lors de notre premier déjeuner chez Carlisle et Esmée. Nous n'avions plus qu'à prier pour que celui qui l'avait mordu ne soit pas atteint de rage.

Emmett revient à ce moment là et grimaça en apercevant la morsure. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot pour nous comprendre. Sans plus attendre, je lui demandais son aide pour finir de dévêtir Edward et ainsi évaluer la totalité de ses blessures. Il le souleva pour que j'enlève son manteau, puis sa chemise. Son torse d'albâtre apparut pour la première fois devant mes yeux mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. En le bougeant un peu plus, je me retrouvais face à son dos et un cri d'effroi m'échappa. Son dos… son dos était maculé de vilaines cicatrices. Elles semblaient très anciennes et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui les avait provoquées mais j'imaginais qu'elles avaient dû le faire atrocement souffrir.

Emmett me regarda d'un air désolé en secouant la tête, comme pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas me raconter cette histoire là. Un instant déstabilisée par ce terrible spectacle, je me repris bien vite. Il y avait plus urgent que de m'apitoyer sur le sort passé d'Edward. Nous le rallongeâmes avec précautions et il gémit faiblement. Son front était luisant de fièvre. Je rabattis un pan de couverture sur son anatomie pour préserver sa pudeur et commençais à le laver.

Il était couvert de boue et de sang. Je demandais à Emmett d'aller à nouveau chercher de l'eau, d'attiser le feu et de remettre le café à chauffer. La nuit serait longue. Je nettoyais les plaies, une à une, le plus délicatement possible. La plus laide était celle de la cuisse mais une autre dans son cuir chevelu me causa également bien du tracas. Je protégeais chacune d'elles par un linge propre en attendant l'arrivée du médecin.

Jasper revint au moment où Emmett entrait dans la chambre avec une nouvelle bassine d'eau pleine. Carlisle le suivait de près mais il n'avait pas voulu l'attendre au cas où nous aurions besoin de lui. J'en profitais pour leur demander de relever Edward. Je changeais complètement le lit pour pouvoir le recoucher dans des draps propres et secs. Je recouvrais à nouveau le bas de son corps d'un drap et d'une couverture en prenant soin de laisser en dehors sa jambe blessée.

Il ne me restait qu'à m'occuper de sa fièvre. Je sortis alors de la pièce pour remplir un petit récipient d'eau fraiche et me munis d'un linge épais et d'une chaise. Je rentrais à nouveau dans la chambre sans même jeter un œil aux deux hommes. Je sentais leur regard sur moi, je savais qu'ils attendaient de moi un signe quelconque qui les rassurerait mais j'étais bien incapable de le leur donner.

Je posais la chaise à côté de la tête de lit et la petite cuvette d'eau sur la table de chevet. J'imbibais le linge et commençais à éponger le front d'Edward, inlassablement. Je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen de faire tomber la fièvre. Il gémit faiblement en sentant le linge humide et frais sur son visage.

_« Ca va aller Edward, on s'occupe de toi. »_

_Je m'occupe de toi _

Et je n'avais pas la moindre intention de baisser les bras quels que soient les espoirs que nous donnerait le docteur Cullen quand il l'aurait examiné. Celui-ci fit son entrée dans la maison.

_« Bella ? Jasper ?  
>- <em>_Ici Papa, dans la chambre. »_

Le brave docteur Cullen entra dans la chambre. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- <em>_Bella est passée nous voir hier soir_, commença Emmett, _elle était inquiète car elle n'avait pas vu Edward depuis trois jours. Ils s'étaient brouillés et tu sais comme moi comment il peut être une vraie tête de mule. – _Carlisle opina_ – Pour la rassurer, j'ai quand même décidé d'aller chercher Jasper ce matin pour voir si on pouvait lui mettre la main de dessus.  
>- <em>_Quand nous avons vu le gros temps arriver, _reprit Jasper_, on s'est dit que même Edward serait assez raisonnable pour ne pas s'entêter et qu'il rentrerait de lui-même pour se mettre à l'abri si ce n'était pas déjà fait.  
>- <em>_Au moment où nous allions faire demi-tour pour rentrer, on a vu son cheval arriver au grand galop, complètement affolé. Nous sommes partis ventre à terre dans la direction d'où il venait mais il nous a fallu pas loin de quatre heures pour le retrouver.  
>- <em>_Quand la nuit et la pluie ont commencé à tomber, on a vraiment eu peur de ne pas réussir à suivre la piste de son cheval. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. On l'a trouvé à l'abri d'un gros rocher, il a du ramper pour se protéger. Un loup mort était étendu près de lui, il a du l'abattre quand la bête l'a attaqué. Nous l'avons ramené ici le plus rapidement possible.  
>- <em>_Bella a pris soin de lui mais il a été mordu. »_

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et Jasper ne put cacher son émoi en apprenant ce dernier élément qu'il ignorait jusque là. Le médecin s'approcha du lit. Je restais concentrée sur mes gestes et ne l'entendit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi :

_« Bella ?  
>- <em>…  
>- <em>Bella ?<br>- __Pardon… je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
>- <em>_Pas de problème, tu sembles connaître la conduite à tenir avec des blessés. Peux-tu m'en dire plus pour que je commence mon examen par le plus urgent ?  
>- <em>_La plupart de ses plaies sont superficielles, je les ai nettoyées et je pense qu'en les surveillant régulièrement, il n'y a rien à craindre. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est évidemment la morsure à la cuisse. Je prie pour que l'animal ne soit pas enragé. Il a également une vilaine plaie à la tête que vous devriez regarder. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit suffisant. Et puis il y a la fièvre… j'espère que ce n'est pas annonciateur du pire. _– Un sanglot m'échappa et Emmett vint poser sa main sur mon épaule tandis que son père prenait la parole.  
>- <em>Garde la foi, chère Bella, les loups sont rarement atteints dans la région. Plus souvent, il y a plus à craindre des ratons laveurs ou des coyotes. Je vais regarder sa tête mais de ce que j'en vois, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »<em>

Je lui laissai la place au chevet de son fils et me retournai vers Emmett et Jasper qui affichaient un air sombre. Je pris alors conscience pour la première fois de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient chevauché pendant des heures sous une pluie diluvienne. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés, s'ils restaient ainsi, ils allaient attraper la mort eux aussi.

J'ouvrais alors l'armoire d'Edward pour y prendre des vêtements secs et les leur donnait. Même si Jasper était un peu plus grand et Emmett un peu plus massif, je supposais que cela irait tout de même.

_« Je vais dans la pièce à côté m'occuper du feu. Apportez vos vêtements lorsque vous les aurez ôtés, ils devraient sécher rapidement dans l'âtre. »_

Je quittai la pièce aussitôt. Le feu crépitait bien dans la cheminée, Emmett avait fait le nécessaire mais je devais trouver un moyen de m'occuper l'esprit. Je devais à tout prix éviter de penser. Une peur irrationnelle s'était emparée de moi, je craignais de perdre cet homme, allongé dans ce lit de l'autre côté du mur. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement gentil à mon égard, il ne me témoignait pas la moindre estime et il avait montré très récemment son injuste opinion à mon sujet. J'aurais dû lui en vouloir de me juger ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je n'étais pas capable de mettre le moindre mot sur les sensations qui m'envahissaient, tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Ma mère était morte lorsque j'étais enfant, suivie de près dans la tombe par mon père. Nous avions dû fuir sans nous retourner et abandonner notre mère de substitution, sœur Renée. Ma sœur avait manqué de périr à son tour sur ce maudit bateau. Je ne voulais plus renoncer à une personne que j'aimais… que j'aimais…

Les mots qui raisonnaient dans ma tête me frappèrent alors comme une évidence. J'aimais Edward. Je n'avais aucune raison pour cela mais je l'aimais et ce probablement, depuis le premier jour. Je reconnus enfin dans la chaleur que son toucher ou son regard me procurait, dans la peine qu'il m'infligeait à chaque reproche, dans la douleur que j'avais ressenti en le voyant inconscient dans les bras de ses frères, les premiers signes de ce qu'on décrivait dans les livres comme étant de l'amour.

On nous interdisait ce genre d'ouvrage au couvent, mais je les avais quand même lus. On nous disait qu'ils ne contaient que des histoires indécentes, inspirées par le Diable, pour détourner de jeunes filles innocentes de leurs devoirs d'épouses et pervertir leurs esprits. On nous mentait.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée de Jasper qui portait les vêtements mouillés. Je devais être bien pâle car il se précipita vers moi de peur de me voir défaillir. Il me fit asseoir sur le rocking chair le temps que je recouvre un peu mes esprits. Il allait prévenir son père de mon léger étourdissement quand je l'interrompis :

_« Non Jasper, ça va, je te remercie, ton père a plus urgent à traiter que ma petite personne.  
>- <em>_Mais Bella…  
>- <em>_Pas de mais, je t'assure, regarde, je vais déjà mieux. »_

Je me relevais aussitôt pour appuyer mes dires puis lui pris les vêtements des mains et les disposais dans l'âtre pour les faire sécher. Je lui proposais ensuite une tasse de café qu'il accepta dans un léger sourire avant de m'aider à en apporter à Carlisle et Emmett. Je mis également un peu de bouillon à chauffer dans l'espoir secret que j'arriverais à en faire prendre quelques cuillères à Edward un peu plus tard.

Nous retournâmes à la chambre. Tout était calme si on occultait le déluge qui régnait à l'extérieur. Le docteur Cullen s'adressa aussitôt à moi :

_« Merci Bella, tu as fait un travail formidable. Je n'aurai pas pu espérer mieux.  
>- <em>_Il est sorti d'affaire ?  
><em>_- Pas encore, les prochains jours seront décisifs mais sans toi, nos espoirs seraient bien plus faibles.  
>- <em>_D'autant que sans toi, nous ne serions pas partis à sa recherche avant plusieurs jours, _ajouta Jasper. _Nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé vivant.  
>- <em>_Je te dois la vie de mon petit frère_ » acheva Emmett en me serrant dans l'étau de ses bras.

L'émotion fut trop forte et je m'effondrais en pleurs.

_« Ne dis pas ça, c'est de ma faute… c'est de ma faute s'il est parti, je l'ai contrarié… une fois de plus… je ne suis pas bonne pour lui.  
>- <em>_Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée Bella, même s'il n'en est pas encore conscient. Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire. »_

Sa prise se resserra encore autour de moi et je pleurais de tout mon saoul. Il me fallut de longues minutes pour me reprendre. J'essuyais enfin mes yeux sous le regard indulgent des trois hommes. Edward gémit à nouveau, ramenant l'attention de tous sur lui. Je repris place à son chevet et recommençais à rafraichir son visage avec le linge humide.

Son corps était secoué de forts tremblements, il avait froid malgré la chaleur moite de cette terrible nuit d'été mais nous ne devions pas le couvrir plus sous peine d'aggraver sa fièvre. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir le soulager un peu. Je répétais mes gestes inlassablement, concentrée sur ses traits marqués par la souffrance.

Jasper et Emmett, voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire plus ce soir là, s'excusèrent et repartirent chez eux en promettant de repasser le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles et s'assurer que je n'avais besoin de rien. Carlisle prit une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit.

_« Il faut le veiller cette nuit pour s'assurer que son état n'empire pas. Je préfère rester Bella, si cela ne t'ennuie pas.  
>- <em>_Pas du tout, bien au contraire, merci Carlisle.  
>- <em>_Emmett fils, je sais que le temps n'est pas à la promenade, mais s'il te plait, fais un détour par la maison avant de rentrer. Dis à ta mère qu'il va bien pour le moment mais que je reste cette nuit au cas où. »_

Emmett acquiesça et quitta la maison sur les talons de Jasper. Carlisle se releva pour nous rapporter un peu de café. Je changeais l'eau de la cuvette pour en remettre de la fraiche. Le silence se fit. J'entonnais à voix basse la petite mélodie que ma mère m'avait apprise enfant et que je fredonnais toujours à Alice après un mauvais rêve.

Le vent se calma peu à peu à l'extérieur et la pluie se fit moins violente. Le corps d'Edward s'apaisa, ses tremblements s'atténuèrent et ses traits se détendirent. Il exhala alors, dans un souffle, un simple mot qui fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine :

_« Bella. »_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, ça va. Je récupère peu à peu. Et je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier pour tous vos messages suite à mes petits soucis de santé. Je suis très touchée. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais je suis toujours épatée par la gentillesse des personnes qu'on rencontre sur ce site. Et les mots me manquent pour vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante._

_Alors ben je vais plutôt m'atteler à essayer de vous faire plaisir en écrivant. Voici un nouveau chapitre du Nouveau Monde, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. _

_Merci à Candyshy pour ses corrections, bisous Miss, t'es géniale._

_Pour la suite, je ne vous ferai pas de promesses que je ne suis pas sûre de tenir mais je continue à faire de mon mieux pour vous éviter de trop attendre._

_Bisous et à très vite  
>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13: <strong>

**Edward POV**

Je m'apprêtais à passer ma troisième nuit à la belle étoile dans mon campement de fortune. J'en avais l'habitude, cela ne me gênait pas outre mesure. Et comme toujours lorsque quelque chose dérapait dans ma vie, j'avais ressenti le besoin de m'isoler… pour ne pas me laisser atteindre… pour me protéger.

J'avais été perturbé par la colère d'Isabella. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Elle avait raison sur un point, j'ignorais tout d'elle tout comme elle ignorait tout de moi. Je devais lui reconnaître qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Elle mettait de la bonne volonté à apprendre son rôle aux côté de ma mère, savait se montrer discrète et n'émettait jamais la moindre plainte.

Pourtant sa naissance ne l'avait pas prédestinée à devenir la compagne d'un modeste fermier, obligée de s'acquitter chaque jour d'un labeur pénible et usant. Force m'était de constater qu'elle n'était pas la pimbêche dont je pensais avoir hérité au départ.

Mes certitudes étaient quelque peu ébranlées. J'étais habitué à évaluer rapidement les personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et les autres. Dans mon monde, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Je n'aimais pas me remettre en question mais en ce qui concernait Bella, j'avais des doutes plein la tête. _« Bella… tu l'appelles Bella maintenant ? » _Foutue conscience.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je cherchais de quoi maintenir mon feu vivant toute la nuit. J'avais repéré des traces de loup un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je devais me protéger un minimum même si ce genre de prédateur s'attaquait rarement à l'homme.

Le crépuscule tombait rapidement, j'installais mon lit pour la nuit. Il consistait à étaler le tapis de selle auprès du foyer, la selle posée à son extrémité. Je m'asseyais, jambes croisées sur ma paillasse de fortune et mangeais le reste de mes provisions sans réel appétit. Un peu de viande séchée, du pain de maïs et quelques fruits secs. Je n'avais pas emporté grand-chose en partant, je savais que je ne m'éloignerais pas trop. Il me faudrait de toute façon rentrer rapidement au ranch pour prêter main forte à Emmett et Jazz pour les jeunes.

La nuit était complètement tombée, je reposais alors ma tête sur l'assise de ma selle et vérifiait une nouvelle fois que mon pistolet et mon couteau étaient à portée de main en cas d'attaque. Puis j'abaissais mon chapeau sur mes yeux en espérant trouver quelques heures de repos. Le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement, le visage courroucé de Bella s'imposait à moi, sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête.

« _Tu ne me connais pas »_

_« Je n'ai plus rien Edward, mon honneur, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir quelque peu coupable de l'avoir blessée. Je réalisais que j'avais mal compris ses intentions. Elle se souciait réellement de mon bien-être personnel et n'était clairement pas le genre de filles que je côtoyais d'habitude.

Demain, je devrais chevaucher encore un peu en direction du nord pour vérifier les enclos. Cette histoire de loups ne me plaisait guère. Puis je rentrerais chez moi et j'essaierais de faire amende honorable et de discuter avec elle. Elle avait raison, cette situation ne pourrait perdurer éternellement.

En y réfléchissant bien, je pourrais convertir la remise attenante à la pièce principale en deuxième chambre et prévoir un agrandissement de la maison vers l'arrière. L'été prenant fin, j'aurais certainement un peu plus de temps pour faire quelques travaux après les moissons et je savais pouvoir compter sur mes frères pour m'aider.

Il faudrait que j'en parle à Esmée également, elle avait un don inné pour l'emménagement et aurait certainement de bonnes idées à me proposer. D'autant qu'elle risquait de me tomber dessus à bras raccourcis après mon mauvais comportement envers Bella et ma petite escapade de ces derniers jours. Mes nouvelles résolutions plaideraient certainement en ma faveur.

Je trouvais alors enfin un peu de repos et fermais les yeux, l'oreille aux aguets. _« Un cowboy qui dort profondément est un cowboy mort » _disaient les anciens et le dicton se confirmait bien trop souvent.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube qui pointait faiblement me tira de mon demi-sommeil. Le temps avait tourné et je grimaçais en constatant les nuages sombres qui maculaient le ciel. Le gros temps n'était pas bien loin et j'avais intérêt à me dépêcher si je voulais vérifier les pâtures les plus au nord avant de rentrer me mettre à l'abri.

Je rassemblais mes affaires, sellais mon cheval et me mis en route rapidement. Il me fallut environ deux heures pour rejoindre la zone et des éclairs commençaient déjà à strier le ciel. La pluie n'était plus très loin, je devais vraiment faire au plus vite. Par chance, les clôtures étaient en bon état. Les troupeaux avaient de quoi manger et boire. Il n'y avait pas grand risque même en cas d'orage. Je continuais à longer les enclos, attentif au moindre signe inhabituel quand un mouvement suspect attira mon attention.

Je mis pied à terre pour m'approcher de plus près en sortant mon arme, prêt à parer à toute éventualité. Là, je n'avais pas fait trois pas que je compris vite ce que j'avais vu. Il était trop tard, un énorme éclair se fit entendre au moment où le loup me sautait à la gorge. J'eus le réflexe de protéger mon visage mais la bête réussit à me projeter à terre et je sentis une vive douleur à la tête.

Avec un coup de pied, je parvins à le rejeter en arrière mais il revint à la charge et me mordit férocement à la cuisse. Ma main restant libre, je pouvais cependant récupérer mon arme tombée près de moi lors de ma chute. Alors qu'il allait me mordre à nouveau, je visais et tirais. Il tomba raide mort à quelques centimètres de moi. Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair zébra le ciel au dessus de moi au moment où je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Ce qu'il advint de moi durant les heures qui suivirent, je n'en sus jamais rien. Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid. J'avais la sensation d'être trempé jusqu'aux os sans pour autant connaître l'origine de toute cette eau. J'avais mal, à la tête, aux jambes et je ne savais trop où encore. Je serais bien incapable d'évaluer combien de temps je restais ainsi mais au bout d'un temps qui me sembla infini, l'atmosphère autour de moi se réchauffa sensiblement.

J'entendais au loin comme une mélodie. Une voix féminine fredonnait une sorte de berceuse. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Ce n'était pas ma mère, je l'avais très peu connue et de toute façon, elle n'était pas du genre à chanter des berceuses. Ce n'était pas Esmée non plus. La voix était douce, apaisante, elle donnait envie d'aller vers elle.

_« Bella »_

La douleur était toujours là mais la sensation d'humidité disparut peu à peu. Je me sentais un peu mieux, en sécurité. Etais-je en train de mourir ? Non, j'étais convaincu que la mort ne serait pas si plaisante. Je m'abandonnais à la douceur de celle qui prenait soin de moi car j'en étais désormais certain, quelqu'un était en train de me sauver la vie et au fond de moi, je savais qui était cette personne.

Mon corps se détendit et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil. Quand je repris connaissance, je parvins à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla au premier abord et je dus prendre quelques minutes pour m'y habituer. Tout était calme autour de moi. J'observais attentivement mon environnement immédiat avant de réaliser que j'étais dans ma chambre, confortablement installé dans mon lit. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux et un beau soleil brillait à l'extérieur.

Un léger poids pesait sur mon ventre sans pour autant me faire mal. Machinalement, ma main se déplaça vers ce point et y rencontra la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était visiblement endormi. La douceur et la longueur des cheveux laissaient peu de doute sur le sexe de mon ou plutôt « ma » garde malade. Elle poussa un léger soupir et je fis un effort pour déplacer ma tête et observer son visage. Ce que je pressentais se révéla à moi dans toute sa splendeur.

Un ange dormait paisiblement près de moi, assise sur une chaise, sa tête appuyée sur mon flanc et ses bras repliés sous son menton. Cette position devait être terriblement inconfortable mais ses traits empreints d'une grande fatigue montraient qu'elle aurait, à ce stade, probablement dormi n'importe où.

Je prenais alors conscience de l'ampleur de mon erreur à son sujet. Parviendrais-je un jour à racheter ma conduite ? Dans tous les cas, je faisais le serment de m'y employer à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle poussa un léger soupir et bougea un petit peu. La soie de ses cheveux glissa le long de mes doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher de les effleurer encore.

Mon autre main se déplaça d'elle-même pour se poser au sommet de sa tête et mes doigts bougèrent sensiblement pour lui prodiguer un geste que je n'avais jamais réalisé dans ma vie, une caresse. J'en fus le premier surpris mais tout ceci me semblait tellement naturel, presque évident. Elle soupira à nouveau et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je craignais de la réveiller et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer.

Elle remua peu à peu et je sentis qu'elle s'éveillait. Je retirais ma main pour ne pas l'effrayer mais son contact me manqua aussitôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux, affichant un air légèrement perdu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je l'observais, quand elle réalisa totalement, elle fit un bon en arrière, affolée, et baissa les yeux aussitôt en rougissant.

_« Edward, je… je suis désolée… je… je me suis assoupie… »_

Je l'effrayais à ce point ? Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Je grimaçais et elle se précipita aussitôt.

_« Tu as mal ? Je t'ai fais mal, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas m'endormir… je…  
>- <em>_Chut Bella_, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant son diminutif dans ma bouche, _je peux t'appeler Bella ? »_

Elle hésita avant de me sourire faiblement :

_« Avec plaisir.  
>- <em>_Merci.  
>- <em>_Tu as mal quelque part alors ?- _Je grimaçais à nouveau en essayant de me redresser légèrement.  
>- <em>Je dirais plutôt que la question est de savoir s'il existe un endroit où je n'ai pas mal.<br>- __Essaie de ne pas bouger. Ton père ne devrait pas tarder, il s'est absenté pour faire ses visites mais il sera bientôt là. Je t'ai préparé une infusion d'écorces de saule, cela devrait te soulager un peu en attendant. »_

Elle disparut de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse. Elle la déposa sur le chevet.

_« Je vais t'aider à te redresser un peu, prends appui sur moi.»_

Je me laissais faire surpris par la force qu'une si frêle jeune femme pouvait déployer pour manipuler un gars de ma trempe. Je n'avais pas la carrure de mon frère Emmett mais j'étais quand même bien bâti. Elle m'installa le dos contre la tête de lit sans presque me faire mal et me tendit la tasse.

_« Comment tu as fait ça ?  
>- <em>_On m'a appris certains gestes pour soigner les blessés quand j'étais au couvent. J'allais souvent aider les sœurs à l'hospice.  
>- <em>_C'est donc toi qui t'es occupée de moi ?  
>- <em>_Jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive, oui.  
>- <em>_Merci.  
>- <em>_C'est normal.»_

Je me sentais mal à l'aise devant sa froideur. Je savais que je ne pouvais espérer mieux et que c'était déjà bien joli qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Mais je n'étais pas doué pour aller vers les autres et ses réponses succinctes n'encourageaient pas vraiment mes efforts. Le silence embarrassant fut interrompu par l'arrivée de mon père.

_« Tiens, notre marmotte est réveillée. Content de te voir de retour parmi nous, Fils. Cette petite va enfin accepter d'aller un peu se reposer. »_

Le ton était un peu sévère mais au regard que Carlisle adressa à Bella, je pus lire beaucoup de tendresse et aussi de l'inquiétude pour la jeune femme qui rougissait abondamment à mes côtés. Elle s'excusa doucement pour laisser à mon père le soin de m'examiner et je lui fus reconnaissant de respecter ma pudeur même si je me doutais que je n'avais plus grand-chose à lui cacher à ce niveau.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, mon père s'approcha et s'assit sur mon lit, se saisissant de mon poignet.

_« Tu te sens comment, Fils ?  
>- <em>_J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.  
>- <em>_Des douleurs particulières.  
>- <em>_Globalement endolori, c'est surtout quand je bouge que c'est difficile mais j'en ai vu d'autres. »_

Il hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment à quoi je faisais allusion. Il reprit son auscultation, écoutant, palpant. Il défit le pansement de ma jambe et je pus voir que si la plaie était profonde, elle était parfaitement nettoyée et ne présentait aucun signe d'infection.

_« On ne peut pas encore être certains que tu n'as pas contracté la rage mais les premiers signes sont encourageant et chaque jour qui passe améliore considérablement tes chances.  
>- <em>_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- <em>_Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
>- <em>_Pas vraiment, je vérifiais les enclos des pâtures du Nord avant de rentrer et j'ai aperçu quelque chose de suspect, après tout est flou.  
>- <em>_Nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions. Tes frères t'ont retrouvé sous un orage démentiel, un loup mort à côté de toi. On suppose qu'il t'a attaqué et que tu l'as abattu pour te défendre avant de perdre conscience. C'est Bella qui les avait convaincus de partir à ta recherche, elle s'inquiétait. Sans cela, tu ne serais probablement plus de ce monde.  
>- <em>_Je lui dois beaucoup je crois.  
>- <em>_Plus que tu ne le penses. Emmett et Jasper t'ont ramené ici. A ce qu'ils m'ont dit, elle a pris les choses en main avec une efficacité étonnante, digne des meilleurs hôpitaux militaires. Elle t'a probablement sauvé la jambe, entre autre. Quand je suis arrivé, je n'avais presque plus rien à faire. Tu es resté inconscient pendant cinq jours et elle n'a pas quitté ton chevet, te veillant jours et nuits. On a tous essayé de prendre le relais, elle n'a jamais voulu te laisser.  
>- <em>_Je suis un imbécile.  
>- <em>_Ecoute Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et cela ne me regarde pas. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui a emmené cette pauvre petite à faire un tel voyage mais après ce qu'elle vient de faire, je crois qu'elle a largement gagné notre confiance et notre affection. Tu fais comme tu veux mon fils mais cette enfant a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle et si tu ne veux pas le faire alors laisse nous la prendre chez nous. Elle mérite qu'on la rende heureuse.  
>- <em>_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne sais pas si je vais savoir m'y prendre.  
>- <em>_Tout peut s'apprendre mon fils et si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je serais toujours là pour t'y aider.  
>- <em>_Merci Papa.  
>- <em>_Mais attends toi tout de même à ce que l'orage de l'autre soir ne soit rien en comparaison des foudres de ta mère et là-dessus, je ne pourrai rien pour toi ! »_

Je grimaçais à nouveau sachant parfaitement à quoi m'attendre. Mais Carlisle se mit à rire en voyant mon air déconfit et son hilarité fut contagieuse. Malgré les douleurs, je me laissais aller de bon cœur, ces moments là étaient si rares…


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Comment allez vous? Pour ma part tout va bien, j'ai pu prendre quelques jours de repos qui m'ont fait le plus grand bien et qui m'ont permis d'avancer le chapitre suivant suffisamment pour vous poster celui ci. Un énième merci à ma super Béta Candyshy pour ses corrections._

_Merci aussi à vous toutes chères lectrices pour vos reviews toujours plus gentilles, vos mises en alertes et en favoris. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre continuera à vous plaire. Je vous attends en bas pour connaître vos impressions._

_A très vite  
>Bisous<br>Puce_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14: <strong>

**Bella POV**

_« Bella »._

Je me figeais en entendant mon diminutif dans sa bouche. Carlisle me sourit avec bienveillance tandis que je me postais à nouveau au chevet d'Edward, recommençant à baigner son front et à chantonner. Son souffle se fit alors plus régulier comme s'il s'était endormi.

Le médecin prit à nouveau son pouls et vérifia sa fièvre puis s'installa dans le fauteuil à l'angle de la chambre.

_« Il devrait dormir maintenant. Comment te sens-tu Bella ?  
>- <em>_Ca va.  
>- <em>_Tu te sens capable de le veiller cette nuit ?  
>- <em>_Bien entendu.  
>- <em>_Bien je vais me reposer un peu alors. Réveille-moi dans deux heures et je prendrai le relais…  
>- <em>_Mais je…  
>- <em>_Pas de mais. Il va avoir besoin de toi dans les jours à venir et tu ne pourras rien faire si tu laisses toutes tes forces dès maintenant. Dans deux heures, tu me réveilles et tu iras dormir sauf si d'ici là, son état évolue auquel cas tu me préviens tout de suite et nous aviserons. »_

Là-dessus, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et attrapa son chapeau pour le poser sur son visage. Je repris ma routine, sans émettre le moindre bruit pour ne pas déranger Carlisle. Edward ne se réveilla pas et je laissais son père se reposer également, je savais qu'il ne serait pas content à son réveil mais je ne voulais pas quitter Edward. Je savais que, de toute façon, je ne pourrais trouver aucun repos tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti d'affaire.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Carlisle s'éveilla en sursaut. Constatant que je n'avais pas bougé, il me jeta un regard peu amène avant de me demander d'un ton bourru :

_« Comment va-t-il ?  
>- <em>_Il a dormi je pense, il respire bien plus calmement et je crois que sa fièvre est tombée.  
>- <em>_C'est bien. Toi par contre, tu n'es pas raisonnable.  
>- <em>_Je n'aurais pas fermé l'œil de toute façon. Je préfère rester près de lui.  
>- <em>_Nous voilà bien_, rétorqua-t-il pour lui-même, _aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.»_

Il ne put continuer à me sermonner car le bruit d'un chariot se fit entendre. Il s'arrêta devant la maison. On frappa à la porte et c'est la voix d'Esmée qui m'appela :

_« Bella ! »_

Je quittais le chevet d'Edward pour aller lui ouvrir. Aussitôt qu'elle me vit, elle me serra dans ses bras.

_« Ma pauvre chérie, tu as une mine épouvantable.  
>- <em>_Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire prendre le moindre repos_, intervint Carlisle.  
>- <em>Je n'en trouverais pas tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux<em>, murmurais-je presque pour moi-même.  
>- <em>Je ne peux que te comprendre »<em> me répondit Esmée d'un air triste.

Elle me faisait face désormais et je pouvais voir que son visage était marqué. Ses traits tirés montraient qu'elle avait peu dormi, voir pas du tout. Elle avait l'allure d'une mère qui ne savait pas si son fils survivrait à ses blessures. Je la conduisis dans la chambre et à la vue de l'état d'Edward, son visage se décomposa encore un peu plus. Je la pris alors à mon tour dans mes bras, murmurant à son oreille :

_« Ca va aller Esmée, je te promets que ça va aller, on va le sortir de là. »_

Cette femme si forte s'effondra alors sous le poids de l'inquiétude et du chagrin. Je la gardais contre moi, murmurant toujours : « _Ca va aller Esmée, ça va aller_ », la berçant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et je l'aidais à combler les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du chevet de son fils en la tenant par la main.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise et Carlisle s'approcha d'elle pour la tenir par les épaules. J'avais face à moi deux parents terrifiés à l'idée de perdre leur enfant et je préférais leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Je m'éclipsais dans la pièce de vie et m'attelais à préparer du café et un semblant de petit déjeuner. Je ne savais pas si Esmée avait pu avaler quoi que ce soit mais j'en doutais fortement. Et Carlisle avait raison, nous devions conserver nos forces si nous voulions pouvoir aider Edward autant qu'il en aurait besoin dans les jours à venir.

J'étais tellement affairée que je n'entendis pas Carlisle entrer dans la pièce :

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais Bella ?  
>- <em>_Je nous prépare quelque chose à manger et j'ai refait du café. Vous l'avez dit, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour l'aider au mieux.  
>- <em>_Je peux t'aider ?  
>- <em>_J'ai presque terminé merci. Vous préférez prendre place à table ou emporter une assiette dans la chambre ?  
>- <em>_Je doute qu'Esmée accepte de quitter cette chambre tout de suite, autant la rejoindre.»_

Je servis donc trois assiettes et remplis les tasses de café. Il m'aida à tout apporter et Esmée nous adressa un pauvre sourire en nous voyant revenir chargés de la sorte. Nous mangeâmes tous les trois sans appétit. Vint ensuite le moment de refaire les pansements. Carlisle examina les plaies et sembla satisfait.

_« Il n'y a pas d'infection pour le moment. Peux-tu re-nettoyer ses blessures et refaire les pansements Bella ?  
>- <em>_Bien sûr, je vais chercher des linges propres et refaire bouillir de l'eau. »_

Je m'attelais à la tâche avec la plus grande application, imperméable à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Quand je relevais les yeux, prête à emporter les tissus souillés pour les faire bouillir, je croisais les yeux embués d'Esmée :

_« Tu es une bénédiction Bella, ne laisse plus jamais personne te dire le contraire. Surtout pas cet imbécile, là. » _

Je les quittais sans un mot, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le reste de la matinée passa dans le calme. Esmée m'aida à préparer un bouillon consistant. La prochaine bataille si Edward ne se réveillait pas bientôt serait d'arriver à le nourrir pour qu'il reprenne des forces et ce, même s'il restait inconscient.

Carlisle s'en alla faire ses visites et Emmett passa en début d'après midi, accompagné par Rose, pour prendre des nouvelles. En fin de journée, ce fut au tour de Jasper et Alice de passer nous apporter quelques provisions et des plantes que Carlisle utilisait pour améliorer la cicatrisation.

La vie s'organisa ainsi dans les jours qui suivirent. Esmée et Emmett venaient généralement le matin, ils m'aidaient à laver Edward et à changer son lit lorsque c'était nécessaire. Puis nous préparions du bouillon et j'essayais de lui en faire avaler au moins quelques cuillerées. Si mes débuts à ce niveau avaient été difficiles, je m'améliorais désormais et au bout de trois jours, il prenait quasiment un demi bol à chaque repas.

L'après midi, je restais seule avec lui jusqu'à la visite de Carlisle qui examinait le blessé avec minutie. Il affichait un air de plus en plus satisfait de jour en jour, c'était bon signe. Je n'osais pas trop l'interroger à l'issue de ces auscultations. Je demandais juste le strict minimum pour connaître les soins que je devais continuer à prodiguer ou pas.

Même si le médecin affichait désormais son optimisme, je demeurais inquiète qu'Edward ne se réveille toujours pas. Etait-ce normal de rester ainsi inconscient alors que les blessures guérissaient et que la fièvre n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ?

En fin d'après midi, Alice ou Jasper venaient vérifier que je n'avais besoin de rien. C'était le moment de la journée le plus difficile pour moi, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et j'appréhendais une nouvelle nuit blanche, seule face à l'angoisse qu'un problème surgisse et que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Carlisle avait beau m'assurer que je pouvais dormir, j'avais bien trop peur de laisser Edward sans surveillance. Le reste de la famille m'avait alors proposé de me relayer mais j'avais refusé. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors que je dormirais tranquillement un peu plus loin. Je m'étais déjà éveillée un matin en apprenant que quelqu'un que j'aimais n'était plus. Je refusais que cela m'arrive encore.

Cependant, au bout de cinq jours à ce rythme, j'étais complètement exténuée. Nous étions en début d'après midi et la chaleur dehors était intenable. Je décidais de m'installer dans la semi pénombre de la chambre avec mon ouvrage. Je confectionnais alors une couverture en crochet, un art nouveau que j'avais appris au couvent et que j'appréciais particulièrement. Je comptais offrir cette couverture à Esmée pour la remercier de toute sa gentillesse depuis notre arrivée. Elle était devenue une vraie mère pour nous.

Mais mes yeux me piquaient, le crochet m'échappa plusieurs fois écorchant légèrement ma main droite et je perdis plusieurs fois des points, m'obligeant à défaire une partie de travail déjà fait pour récupérer mes bêtises. Découragée, je déposais tout sur le chevet et me contentait de regarder mon bel endormi.

Je me remémorais ce conte de mon enfance où la princesse endormie par un méchant sortilège était réveillée par un baiser de son bien-aimé. Aurais-je ce pouvoir de réveiller mon prince ? Je secouais la tête, le manque de sommeil me faisait penser complètement délirer.

Il était si paisible, son visage ne reflétait plus la souffrance comme au premier jour. Je m'autorisais un moment de faiblesse et déposais mon visage contre son flanc. J'aimais ce contact, je me sentais enfin à ma place, en sécurité. Mes paupières se firent lourdes, j'essayais de lutter en vain mais je perdais la partie et m'abandonnais enfin au sommeil.

Combien de temps restais-je ainsi assoupi contre lui ? Je n'en sus jamais rien. Je m'éveillais avec une sensation étrange. Et en ouvrant les yeux, je vis les siens fixés sur moi. Il était réveillé. Nom de D…, il était réveillé ! Je fis un bon en arrière, à la fois surprise et mortifiée qu'il m'ait trouvée dans une position si compromettante. J'avais vraiment le don d'arranger ma situation.

Qu'allait-il donc penser encore ? Que je profitais de son inconscience pour profiter de je-ne-sais-quoi ? Mais ses traits ne semblaient pas afficher le moindre courroux, plutôt de la surprise et autre chose d'indéfinissable. Je bredouillais quelques excuses et son visage se tordit de douleur. Un réflexe complètement incontrôlé me projeta à nouveau auprès de lui. J'étais inquiète de le voir souffrir autant et je craignais d'avoir aggravé une blessure en me laissant aller de la sorte sur son flanc.

Mais il me rassura avec gentillesse. Quand il me demanda la permission de m'appeler Bella, mon cœur fit un saut dans ma poitrine. Seules les personnes qui m'étaient proches pouvaient m'appeler ainsi. Il le savait. Il faisait donc un pas vers moi et j'eus l'impression que j'allais exploser de joie.

Même si je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, j'avais conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une sacrée étape entre nous. Je devais, moi aussi, aller dans sa direction, lui montrer que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivée. Je l'aidais alors à se redresser, le manipulant comme on me l'avait appris pour lui faire le moins mal possible. Il s'en étonna et, pour la première fois, il me posa des questions sur moi et sur mon passé. Il me remercia même d'avoir pris soin de lui. J'en aurais pleuré.

Quand son père arriva, je leur laissais suffisamment d'intimité pour permettre à Carlisle de l'examiner correctement et parce que je pensais qu'ils auraient des choses à se dire. De retour dans la pièce de vie, je me laissais enfin aller à mon soulagement. Assise au bord de la table, je posais ma tête sur le bois poli et mes larmes envahirent mes yeux sans que ma volonté ne soit plus capable de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Jasper arriva au bout d'un moment et me trouva ainsi prostrée. Il paniqua immédiatement en imaginant le pire.

_« Bella ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est Edward ? Son état s'est aggravé ? Ne me dis pas que… »_

Je réalisais alors toute l'ambigüité de la situation et m'empressait de le rassurer.

_« Il va bien Jasper, il s'est réveillé. Il discute avec ton père. Oh Jazz, j'ai eu si peur. Mais il va bien, il va bien… »_

Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et il se précipita pour me serrer contre lui, peinant, lui aussi, à contenir son émotion. Il rejoignit ensuite les deux hommes dans la pièce à côté. Je me repris et entrepris de faire réchauffer un reste de repas solide pour l'apporter à Edward. Maintenant qu'il était conscient, la meilleure façon pour lui de récupérer rapidement serait de s'alimenter le mieux possible.

Fort heureusement, Esmée m'avait aidée à faire un ragoût le matin même. J'épluchais quelques pommes de terre que je jetais ensuite dans de l'eau bouillante. Quand tout fut prêt, je préparais un plateau avec du pain et de l'eau. J'apportais le tout et toquais légèrement à la porte. La voix d'Edward m'invita à entrer. Les trois hommes me regardèrent d'un air curieux et je me sentis rougir.

_« Puisque tu es en état d'avaler autre chose que du bouillon, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être faim.  
>- <em>_Excellente idée, je meurs de faim_, s'exclama Edward avec enthousiasme.  
>- <em>C'est bon signe mon fils<em>, ajouta Carlisle, surpris et heureux de le voir aussi en forme.  
>- <em>Et tu n'as même pas grimacé en envisageant la cuisine de Bella<em>, rigola Jasper_, tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête. »_

Edward me jeta un regard timide, presque désolé et mes rougeurs reprirent de plus belle. Je crus bon d'ajouter :

_« Esmée m'a aidée, ça devrait être mangeable.  
>- <em>_Je suis certain que ce sera très bon, merci Bella. »_

Complètement déstabilisée, je posais tant bien que mal le plateau sur le lit. Jasper avait peut être raison, Edward aurait-il eu un choc au crâne plus important que ce que nous pensions ? Avait-il perdu ses esprits dans l'accident ? Cette idée me serra les entrailles et j'adressais un œil inquiet à Carlisle. Il sembla deviner mes craintes et se mit à rire.

_« N'écoute pas cet imbécile Bella, Edward a toute sa tête même si c'est un côté de sa personnalité que tu n'as pas encore eu beaucoup l'occasion de découvrir. Mais il va tacher d'arranger ça, n'est-ce pas Fils ?  
>- <em>_Papa… »_

Le bon docteur rit de plus belle en rangeant son matériel médical dans sa trousse puis il reprit son sérieux pour me donner ses instructions quant aux soins que je devrais prodiguer à Edward dans la soirée et la journée du lendemain. Je lui proposais de rester dîner avec Jasper mais ceux-ci préférèrent retourner en leur foyer.

Carlisle avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Esmée et Jasper voulait s'arrêter chez Emmett avant la nuit pour le rassurer aussi. Plus personne ne vivait depuis le soir de l'accident et nous savions tous que ce réveil était la fenêtre d'espoir que chacun de nous attendait. Ils me laissèrent donc avec mon malade qui sauçait le fond de son assiette avec du pain avec gourmandise sous mes yeux ébahis. Carlisle avait eu beau m'assurer du contraire, je craignais vraiment pour sa santé mentale.

Je lui proposais de le resservir mais il déclina. Je rangeais alors son plateau avant de rassembler tout le nécessaire pour soigner ses plaies. Je retournais dans la chambre, sa tête reposais à nouveau sur l'oreiller. Il avait l'air si fatigué :

_« Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je dois changer tes pansements et renouveler l'onguent de cicatrisation. Je t'ai refait de la tisane d'écorce de saule, pour soulager tes douleurs. »_

Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et défit les bandages de sa jambe. La plaie de la morsure était encore profonde mais elle avait considérablement diminué. Je la nettoyais, appliquais l'onguent et l'enveloppait à nouveau dans un bandage propre. Edward serrait les dents, malgré toutes mes précautions, il souffrait.

Quand j'eus fini, je regardais l'arrière de son crâne, la plaie suintait un peu et je la traitais avec plus d'attention. Il me restait son torse. Timidement, je lui demandais de relever sa chemise. A son air ahuri, je vis bien qu'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Je lui expliquais qu'il restait des plaies non cicatrisées sur son abdomen et dans son dos, que je devais traiter. Il rougit légèrement avant de lever timidement un pan de tissu.

Soigner Edward pendant qu'il était inconscient jusque là avait été facile. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, je sentais son regard sur moi et cela me rendait gauche. Je voulais faire vite et ma maladresse ne faisait que me ralentir un peu plus. Un mouvement un peu plus brusque le fit siffler de douleur :

_« Désolée.  
>- <em>_C'est rien, j'en ai vues d'autres.  
>- <em>_J'ai bientôt terminé. Voilà, ça ira pour ce soir. D'ici un jour ou deux, la plaie du dos devrait être complètement refermée. Tu cicatrises vite et bien.  
>- <em>_C'est grâce à toi. Merci Bella. » _

Gênée par cette nouvelle marque de reconnaissance, je ramassais les linges souillés en silence. Avant de quitter la chambre pour la nuit, je me retournais vers lui :

_« Je serais à côté, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.»_

Je disparus avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je mis le linge à bouillir et rangeais la cuisine. Epuisée par tant d'émotions, je pris une couverture et la couchais sur le sol. Je m'allongeais dessus et pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine je sombrais sans peine dans un sommeil profond.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Et oui, c'est bien moi, comme quoi tout arrive... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir publier ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui mais grâce à ma super Béta Candyshy, cette morne journée se terminera avec quelques uns de vos si gentils messages et je vous en remercie par avance. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien, qu'aucune d'entre vous n'est touchée trop durement par les intempéries et que la plupart ont pu profiter d'un long week end du moins celles qui ne sont pas en vacances._

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos amoureux préférés. Bonne lecture et à très vite.  
>Bisous<br>Puce_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15: <strong>

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en ayant la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant des jours. Mon corps, mal habitué à cette position, était légèrement courbaturé, mais mon esprit était bien plus vif que les jours qui avaient précédé. L'aube pointait à peine. Je me levais tranquillement et m'attaquais à mon premier travail de la journée, le plus indispensable, le café.

Tandis qu'il réchauffait, j'allais jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. La porte grinça et Edward eut le réflexe de se relever en sursaut, grimaçant aussitôt sous la douleur.

_« Bella…,_ exhala-t-il.  
>- <em>Edward je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu as mal ? Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais si brusquement.<br>__- Ce n'est rien, j'ai appris à réagir au quart de tour au moindre bruit. Ca m'a sauvé la vie bon nombre de fois.  
>- <em>_Je comprends. Tu me permets de vérifier que tout va bien ? »_

Il ne répondit rien, ouvrant simplement les draps pour me laisser accès à sa jambe. La bande ne présentait aucun signe de réouverture de la plaie, je la changerais un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Il décolla sa tête de l'oreiller et je pus constater que son crâne se portait à merveille. Puis il souleva sa chemise. Une blessure saignait légèrement sur son abdomen, je la nettoyais et la laissais à l'air libre pour qu'elle sèche rapidement.

Il me restait son dos. Je soulevais moi-même un pan de sa chemise. Je le sentis se raidir mais il ne protesta pas.

_« Ce n'est pas beau à voir n'est-ce pas ?  
>- <em>_Tes blessures cicatrisent bien Edward, dans quelques jours, il n'y paraitra plus.  
>- <em>_Je ne parle pas des blessures encore ouvertes.  
>- <em>_Oh… »_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Mon doigt effleura une des balafres qui vrillaient son dos avant de rabaisser sa chemise et de me replacer face à lui, prenant une profonde inspiration.

_« On a tous nos propres cicatrices Edward, plus ou moins laides, plus ou moins visibles. Elles ne sont que dans l'œil de celui qui les regarde.  
>- <em>_Je ne veux pas être pris en pitié.  
>- <em>_Où vois-tu de la pitié ? Crois-tu sincèrement que je sois en position d'avoir de la pitié pour qui que ce soit ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as trouvée dans un marché aux femmes, à la merci du plus offrant, vendue comme un vulgaire morceau de bétail.  
>- <em>_Mais tu prends soin de moi.  
>- <em>_Parce que tu es blessé, que tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi et que c'est mon rôle. J'ai fait du café, tu en veux ?  
>- <em>_Avec plaisir. »_

Je quittais la pièce pour aller chercher le breuvage. Je ne souhaitais pas continuer cette conversation. Cet homme était un écorché vif, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé mais la muraille qu'il avait érigé autour de lui semblait infranchissable.

Je préparais une tasse et la lui apportais.

_« Merci.  
>- <em>_De rien, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  
>- <em>_Non. Tu as déjà pris ton café ?  
>- <em>_Pas encore.  
>- <em>_Tu veux bien le prendre avec moi ? Je sais que… que tu as mieux à faire mais j'aimerais que tu restes un peu. »_

Dire que j'étais surprise par une telle requête serait un doux euphémisme. Mais je m'exécutais sans rien en laisser paraître. Je ne saurais dire si je devais me réjouir ou me méfier de cette initiative et décidais que je devais attendre pour le savoir. Je retournais donc prendre mon café et pénétrais à nouveau dans la chambre, mal à l'aise. Edward dut percevoir mon trouble et me fit signe d'avancer.

_« Assieds toi, tu sembles épuisée. Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ?  
>- <em>_Dans la pièce à côté.  
>- <em>_Dans le fauteuil ?  
>- <em>_Non par terre, sur une couverture.  
>- <em>_BELLA !  
>- <em>_Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres, j'ai bien dormi. La nuit prochaine, si ton état reste stable, j'irais dans la grange. Ton lit de camp sera plus confortable.  
>- <em>_C'est hors de question, j'irais moi.  
>- <em>_Tu n'es pas en état, Edward, je t'assure que ça ira. »_

Il souffla fortement face à ma réponse mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que j'avais raison. Il marmonna pour lui-même :

_« Il faut quand même que je trouve une autre solution. »_

Puis il se radoucit, semblant vouloir stopper notre affrontement et revenir à des sujets plus consensuels :

_« Tu t'en sors avec la maison ? Je suis désolé de te mettre dans une telle situation.  
>- <em>_Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ta famille m'aide beaucoup. Ils sont formidables.  
>- <em>_N'hésite pas à les solliciter si tu as besoin d'aide. Bientôt, je serais en mesure de t'aider…  
>- <em>_Commence par te remettre sur pied. Si tu essaies d'anticiper les choses, tu risques des dommages irréversibles et ce sera pire. _Il sourit légèrement.  
>- <em>Tu es la voix de la sagesse, jeune Bella. <em>Je lui souris à mon tour, timidement.  
>- <em>Il faut bien quelqu'un de raisonnable dans cette maison. »<em>

Mon café était fini, je m'excusais auprès de lui car de nombreuses tâches m'attendaient. Je commençais par ranger la cuisine puis mis le linge à bouillir pour pouvoir refaire les pansements d'Edward un peu plus tard. Je sortais ensuite pour donner du grain aux poules et jetais un œil dans le poulailler pour ramasser les œufs. Puis je donnais un peu de fourrage aux chevaux dans l'enclos et vérifiait qu'ils avaient suffisamment d'eau.

J'allais commencer mon travail au jardin quand Emmett arriva. Il me salua avec son éternelle bonne humeur et je lui fis signe de la main qu'il pouvait rentrer. Je me saisis du panier pour ramasser quelques légumes arrivés à maturation puis je m'attelais à désherber un carré dans lequel nous planterions bientôt les navets et les choux. Je terminais en arrosant un peu l'ensemble de la parcelle.

Je retournais dans la maison avec mon panier de légumes et entendit le rire si significatif d'Emmett dans la chambre. Je souriais malgré moi, cet homme était un condensé de bonne humeur à lui tout seul.

Je commençais mon travail, mis de l'eau à bouillir avec les pattes des trois poulets que nous avions plumés la veille avec Rosalie pour donner du goût à la soupe. Puis je pelais les légumes et les découpais en petits morceaux. Edward avait encore du mal à déglutir, je devais préparer des choses faciles à avaler pour lui.

Tandis que le tout cuisait, j'attrapais la farine de maïs et entrepris de faire quelques galettes. Il s'agissait d'une recette indienne qu'Esmée m'avait enseignée. C'était facile à faire et je savais qu'Edward en raffolait. Je préparais la pâte avant de la faire frire en crêpes épaisses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett fit son apparition :

_« Ca sent drôlement bon par ici jolie Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu prépares de bon ?  
>- <em>_Une soupe de légumes et des galettes de maïs. Tu veux rester déjeuner?  
>- <em>_Je te remercie, Rose m'attend_ - Il haussa brusquement la voix - _Mais il y a un sacré veinard par ici qui va se régaler. Elle a fait de gros progrès la petite Bella depuis que Maman s'occupe d'elle.  
>- <em>_EMMETT ! – _entendis-je la voix d'Edward par la porte restée ouverte_ – reviens ici tu veux ! »_

Celui-ci repartit en rigolant. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se dirent mais Emmett ressortit rapidement en maugréant.

_« Quel abruti ! Bella, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »_

Il quitta la maison comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Mais non d'un chien que lui prenait-il ? Je sortais les dernières galettes de la friture pour éviter une énième catastrophe. Je toquais ensuite discrètement à la porte pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Entre Bella. »_

Je trouvais Edward tout à fait calme, souriant même. J'étais de plus en plus intriguée. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, un grand fracas retentit dans la pièce à côté. Je n'eus pas le temps de me précipiter qu'Emmett apparaissait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte chargé de… du lit de camp d'Edward ?! Mais qu'est ce que…

_« Je l'installe où ?  
>- <em>_Je préfèrerais ici mais il faut que Bella soit d'accord.  
>- <em>_Bella ?  
>- <em>_Qu… que…  
>- <em>_Bella, le lit je l'installe où ?  
>- <em>_Mais… mais pourquoi tu veux installer ce lit quelque part ?  
>- <em>_Pour que tu dormes dedans.  
>- <em>_HEIN ?! »_

Comprenant que j'étais complètement perdue, Emmett déposa son chargement et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre par les épaules.

_« Bella, je suis vraiment profondément désolé. J'ai tellement eu peur pour mon petit frère ces derniers jours que j'ai complètement négligé tes besoins élémentaires. Ed vient de me dire que tu avais dormi par terre la nuit dernière et que tu comptais occuper la grange à partir de maintenant.  
>- <em>_Emmett, je …  
>- <em>_Laisse moi terminer tu veux bien ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir dans la grange. Je sais bien que pour le moment, la situation est compliquée avec cet invalide là – _Il désigna du menton Edward qui bougonna pour la forme._ - Je te prendrais bien quelques temps à la maison avec nous mais celui là a besoin de sa petite infirmière.  
>- <em>_T'as fini oui ?_, intervint à nouveau Edward provoquant un grand sourire de son frère qui me fit un clin d'œil complice.  
>- <em>Je disais donc qu'à défaut de pouvoir te rendre tes appartements pour le moment, je vais essayer de t'installer un petit nid douillet pour te rendre un minimum du confort que tu mérites.<br>- __Emmett, je t'assure ce n'est pas la peine, je…  
>- <em>_Tututut – _m'interrompit-il en s'éloignant à nouveau vers le lit _– le seul choix qu'on te laisse, c'est l'endroit où je dois poser ce truc. »_

La réponse d'Edward un peu plus tôt me revint alors en mémoire de plein fouet : _« Je préférerais ici ». _Non de D… voilà que je me mettais à blasphémer intérieurement maintenant. Le Très Haut et moi n'étions pas dans les meilleurs termes depuis que nous avions quitté la France mais tout de même.

Je restais muette devant ces deux hommes qui attendaient que je dise quelque chose mais que dire ? Accepter de dormir dans cette chambre comme le souhaitait Edward ? I peine quelques jours, nous nous disputions violemment car il mettait en doute ma bonne moralité. Quelle moralité aurais-je donc si j'acceptais de dormir dans la même chambre qu'un quasi inconnu sans être unie à lui devant Dieu ?

Mais comment Edward réagirait-il si j'allais à l'encontre de sa volonté ? En avais-je seulement le droit ? Il dut percevoir mon débat intérieur car il parla d'une voix douce :

_« Bella, je sais que j'ai été maladroit lors de notre dernière conversation. Tout ceci est provisoire, dès que je serais sur pied, j'ai réfléchi à une solution d'aménagement pour que nous ayons chacun une chambre. Emmett a accepté de m'aider pour les travaux. D'ici là et étant données les circonstances, je veux que tu sois sûre que personne n'aura une mauvaise opinion de toi parce que tu dors dans la même pièce que moi. La pièce à vivre n'est pas vraiment adaptée pour t'y installer sans avoir à tout bouger tous les matins et puis… - _Il hésita quelques secondes, réfléchissant_.  
>- <em>_Et puis ?  
>- <em>_Non rien. Décide-toi, Emmett n'a pas toute la journée. »_

Je baissais la tête, déçue. Mais à quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre ? Qu'il soit aimable jusqu'au bout de la conversation ? Qu'il me fasse des excuses pour ses propos blessants ? Il fallait vraiment que je cesse d'être aussi naïve et que je m'endurcisse un peu. Je fis signe à Emmett qu'il pouvait poser le lit de camp le long du mur. Je m'occuperais plus tard de trouver une couverture, des draps et un oreiller.

Je retournais à ma cuisine, la soupe serait cuite dans quelques minutes. Je réchauffais les galettes et préparais un plateau. Emmett entra, affichant un air navré. Je haussais les épaules.

_« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester manger ?  
>- <em>_Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai promis à Rosalie de la conduire en ville. Tu as besoin qu'on te ramène quelque chose ?  
>- <em>_De la farine peut être et du sucre aussi. J'ai encore du café pour une bonne semaine, je demanderai peut être à Esmée de m'y conduire dans quelques jours.  
>- <em>_Si elle ne peut pas, dis le moi, je m'arrangerai.  
>- <em>_Tu as du travail Emmett et tu fais déjà beaucoup. Je me débrouillerai.  
>- <em>_Rose passera demain matin pour t'apporter tes provisions._ – Il me serra dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.  
>- <em>Merci Emmett, merci pour tout.<br>- __Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je m'en veux d'avoir été si négligent.  
>- <em>_J'ai connu pire, va. »_

Il quitta la maison et j'apportais son repas à Edward. Il me regarda avec l'air d'un enfant qui s'est fait réprimander par sa mère.

_« Merci Bella, ça sent très bon. Tu déjeunes avec moi ?  
>- <em>_Non, j'ai à faire. Je reviendrais prendre le plateau tout à l'heure. Mange et essaie de te reposer ensuite. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »_

Je repartais ensuite vaquer à mes occupations avant de m'octroyer un encas une heure plus tard. Tout était propre, l'après midi s'annonçait chaude. Je pouvais enfin m'accorder un répit et reprendre mon ouvrage à l'ombre du préau. Je sortais la couverture et mon matériel et m'installais sous le proche. Faire du crochet captait toute ma concentration, toutes mes pensées. Je ne connaissais rien de mieux pour me vider la tête de tous mes tracas.

Edward s'était montré cinglant, une fois de plus. Il n'y avait là pas de quoi se tracasser. Il était ainsi, capable de se montrer aimable et attentif et dans la minute suivante glaçait l'atmosphère en quelques mots. Je devrais bien m'y faire un jour ou l'autre. L'affaire qui me perturbait le plus concernait la nuit à venir. J'allais reposer près de lui. Je l'avais déjà veillé des nuits entières, à contempler son visage d'ange, à écouter son souffle régulier. Mais je n'étais pas étendue à peine à quelques mètres de lui.

Je ne savais comment gérer cette promiscuité. Comment mon cœur, si étrangement épris, supporterait-il d'être si près de l'être qu'il chérit sans pour autant recevoir la moindre inclination en retour ?

La lumière déclinait sans que je m'en aperçoive lorsque le roulis d'un chariot se fit entendre. Alice accompagnait Esmée et je fus ravie de les voir. Ma sœur resta près de moi tandis notre amie visitait son fils. Nous conversâmes gaiement et je remisais une fois de plus tous mes tracas au fond de mon esprit. Esmée nous rejoignit au bout d'un moment se réjouissant de la santé retrouvée de son garçon.

_« Il ne va pas tarder à être de mauvaise humeur, je te plains ma pauvre chérie. »_

Elles me contèrent les derniers potins en ville et comment Jasper avait attrapé le quatrième des enfants Newton en train de faire courir les poules d'Esmée. Le gamin n'était pas près d'oublier la trouille qu'il avait eue et ne s'en prendrait sûrement pas de sitôt au moindre volatile. Je riais aux larmes à leur récit et elles m'accompagnèrent de bon cœur.

Quand vint l'heure pour elles de me quitter, mon cœur se serra. Elles retournaient en un foyer où elles seraient choyées tandis que moi, je ne savais encore ce qui m'attendrait lorsque je rentrerais à nouveau dans cette chambre.

Je confectionnais le repas du soir, des œufs en omelette accompagné de lard grillé. Je préparais deux assiettes, deux coupes et un pichet puis apportais le tout dans la chambre. Edward me sourit en me voyant entrer. Il m'accueillit chaleureusement et m'invita à m'installer près de lui pour souper. M'ayant entendue rire un peu plus tôt, il me demanda s'il pouvait connaître la raison de ma gaieté et je lui racontais bien volontiers l'histoire de Jasper et du fils Newton.

Il rit de bon cœur et je fus surprise par son rire franc et cristallin. J'aimais ce son et j'aspirais à l'entendre le plus souvent possible. Il grimaça cependant face à la douleur que provoquaient les soubressauts de son hilarité et je m'inquiétais aussitôt. Il me rassura d'un sourire et nous reprîmes notre conversation avec entrain :

_« Ce gredin a eu de la chance de tomber sur Jasper. Si cela avait été Emmett, le bas de son dos s'en souviendrait des semaines après. »_

Notre repas terminé, je rangeais et nettoyais le tout avant de revenir avec le nécessaire pour les soins d'Edward. Je refis ses pansements et l'aidait à se rallonger. La tension monta d'un cran lorsque nous réalisâmes qu'il était temps de se coucher. Il détourna la tête le temps que je me prépare pour la nuit et je m'allongeais finalement sur mon lit de fortune avant de souffler la bougie.

Mais mes yeux restèrent obstinément ouverts, ma respiration saccadée, mes oreilles aux aguets. Sa voix d'or retentit alors :

_« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Bonne nuit ma douce et très chère Bella. »_

_Ma douce et très chère Bella. _Dans l'obscurité, une perle d'eau salée roula silencieusement le long de ma joue. De joie ou de chagrin, je ne savais pas encore.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles (et peut être Messieurs) Bonsoir,_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien. _

_Une fois n'est pas coutûme, j'aimerais faire aujourd'hui un peu de pub pour une fic qui, à mon sens, n'a pas le succés qu'elle mérite. Il s'agit de "Trop bien pour moi" de Cooky71. Pour celles qui ne la connaissent pas déjà, je vous invite à aller y jeter un oeil, vous ne serez pas déçues!_

_Pour en revenir à ma modeste petite histoire, je voulais vous remercier. Beaucoup de nouvelles lectrices nous ont rejoint et les anciennes sont toujours fidèles au poste. Vous me gâtez un peu plus à chaque mise en ligne. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tous cas ;-)_

_Je vous laisse la découvrir. A bientôt j'espère  
>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16: <strong>

**Edward POV**

Je n'étais qu'un sinistre crétin. En quelques mots, j'avais réussi à la blesser à nouveau et je l'avais su à l'instant même où mes paroles avaient quitté ma bouche. J'avais voulu être gentil, la rassurer sur le fait que personne ne remettrait en cause son honnêteté. Et puis j'avais eu peur de trop en dire et je m'étais rattrapé maladroitement. Son visage s'était automatiquement fermé et elle nous avait quittés sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder le regard navré de mon frère pour comprendre que j'avais encore mal agi. Il avait installé le lit de camp à l'emplacement que Bella lui avait indiqué puis il était parti me laissant en tête à tête avec ma bêtise. J'avais déjeuné seul, elle n'avait pas souhaité me tenir compagnie et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, j'avais réussi en quelques mots à aggraver mon cas une fois de plus. Agité par mes démons intérieurs, je ne parvins pas à fermer l'œil et je fus presque soulagé de voir arriver Esmée pour me distraire de mes idées noires. Làs, je n'échappais pas cette fois au sermon maternel sur mon comportement envers Bella.

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin qu'on enfonce le clou mais mon père m'avait prévenu. J'écoutais sans broncher, attendant que l'orage passe. Quant elle eut fini, je lui dis simplement que j'avais pris conscience de mes erreurs et que j'essayais de les rattraper, que j'espérais que Bella serait suffisamment indulgente pour me pardonner mon mauvais comportement.

_« Cette petite est une sainte, elle te pardonnera. Mais compte sur moi pour te rappeler à l'ordre si tu te comportes mal hein ?  
>- <em>_Oui Maman.»_

Je souriais malgré moi. Esmée avait ce don d'en imposer à n'importe qui, y compris les grands gaillards que nous étions. Je la respectais beaucoup et sa perception de Bella me laissait croire que ce choix, même s'il n'était pas le mien, n'était vraiment pas la plus mauvaise chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie.

Elle me laissa au bout d'un moment pour que je me repose et alla rejoindre les femmes à l'extérieur. Je les entendis converser sans saisir pour autant le sens de leurs paroles, elles rirent beaucoup. J'entendais distinctement le rire franc de Bella. J'aimais ce son. Je fermais les yeux pour en profiter davantage. Derrière mes paupières closes, je nous voyais riant ensemble, ses yeux pétillants et ses joues légèrement rougies faisant écho aux miens.

Je sombrais à nouveau dans un profond sommeil et quand je m'éveillais, tout était redevenu calme. Une bonne odeur flottait dans la maison et mon ventre gargouilla. Emmett avait raison, Bella avait fait de sacrés progrès en quelques jours. Elle entra bientôt dans la chambre avec un plateau empli de victuailles. Je constatais aussitôt qu'il y avait deux assiettes et deux coupes. Elle avait donc décidé de dîner en ma compagnie et un sourire idiot naquit sur mon visage.

_« Tu as l'air en forme_, me fit-elle remarquer.  
>- <em>J'ai bien dormi, je n'ai presque plus mal à la jambe.<br>- __C'est une bonne nouvelle, je regarderai tout à l'heure mais avant, tu dois avoir faim.  
>- <em>_Je meurs de faim et ça sent très bon. Merci Bella. – _Elle sourit  
>- <em>C'est normal.<br>- __Puis-je te demander ce qui vous a tant fait rire cet après-midi ? – _Elle rougit légèrement.  
>- <em>Tu nous as entendues ?<em> _Désolée, nous ne voulions pas t'empêcher de te reposer.  
>- <em>_Pas de problème, c'est bon d'entendre rire dans cette maison. »_

Elle installa le plateau sur mes genoux puis posa sa propre assiette sur la table de nuit.

« _C'est un peu rudimentaire comme installation mais je suis content que tu veuilles bien dîner avec moi.  
>- <em>_Ce serait triste de manger chacun dans son coin,_ me répondit-elle en souriant, _et puis j'ai un peu l'impression de pique-niquer. »_

D'adorables rougeurs firent à nouveau leur apparition sur ses joues et je souriais à nouveau comme un benêt, content de voir qu'elle ne semblait plus me tenir rigueur de ma maladresse. J'en profitais pour provoquer un peu ma chance.

_« Tu aimes pique-niquer Bella ?_ – Un voile triste passa sur son visage et j'eus peur d'avoir encore dit une bêtise.  
>- <em>Il y a bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion mais quand j'étais enfant, ma mère aimait nous faire préparer un panier pour aller déjeuner au bord du lac. Ce sont de bons souvenirs.<br>- __Et bien si tu veux, lorsque je serais sur pied, nous irons pique-niquer un dimanche avec toute la famille. Je connais un endroit qui serait parfait pour ça et tant que les beaux jours sont la nous devrions en profiter.  
>- <em>_Je serais ravie Edward… merci »_

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant à qui on vient d'offrir une poupée neuve et mon cœur se gonfla de contentement à l'idée d'avoir enfin réussi à l'émouvoir de manière positive. Je mis cette idée lumineuse dans un coin de ma tête et me promis d'en reparler rapidement avec ma mère pour l'organiser.

Ne voulant pas laisser retomber un silence pesant et désirant continuer à profiter de la bonne humeur de ma compagne, je l'interrogeais à nouveau sur les raisons de leurs fous rires. Elle me conta alors les aventures de Jasper et du fils Newton. Je riais de bon cœur avec elle, imaginant sans peine ce petit crétin aux prises avec mon frère. Il avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure mais pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être tombé sur Jazz plutôt qu'Emmett ou moi.

Nous n'étions pas des tendres et cela se savait dans le pays. Il fallait vraiment être un abruti fini pour oser s'attaquer aux poules d'Esmée Cullen mais la fratrie Newton ne brillait pas, en général, par son intelligence. Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Bella tandis qu'elle essayait de se calmer mais un haussement de sourcil de ma part et elle repartait aussitôt dans son fou rire.

Nous passâmes un délicieux moment. Quand vint le moment de débarrasser notre repas puis de nous coucher, un léger malaise s'installa. Elle rangea tout avant de m'examiner et de refaire les pansements qui l'exigeaient. J'étais chaque fois stupéfait de l'aisance et la précision de ses gestes. Je mesurais désormais ma chance qu'elle ait été là si vite après mon sauvetage.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé vint le moment où elle devait se préparer pour la nuit. Soucieux de lui laisser une certaine intimité, je détournais la tête. Làs, si mes yeux n'y voyaient rien, mes oreilles étaient grandes ouvertes. J'entendis le tissu frémir lorsqu'on le retire, le relâchement des cheveux qu'on dénoue, le froissement des draps qu'on déplie puis le bruit sourd du lit qui s'affaisse légèrement sous le poids de la personne qui s'allonge.

Mon corps réagit alors d'une manière complètement inappropriée et je fus très reconnaissant à la semi obscurité qui masquait mon émoi. Je n'étais pas innocent, j'avais suffisamment fréquenté le saloon pour reconnaître ce trouble. Mais c'était la première fois que je réagissais ainsi en présence d'une honnête femme. D'ordinaire, les filles provoquaient ce désir physique par des paroles, des gestes, des attouchements. Bella n'avait rien fait de tel et j'étais plus excité qu'un jeune puceau en face de sa première paire de seins.

Il fallait que je me calme, que je reprenne conscience de la jeune fille qui reposait non loin de moi et de son innocence. Je me concentrais sur son souffle régulier, son sourire, sa douceur. Je fermais les yeux pour revoir son beau sourire et son regard pétillant. Les mots sortirent naturellement de ma bouche et je ne les regrettais pas :

_« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Bonne nuit ma douce et très chère Bella. »_

Son souffle se coupa l'espace de quelques secondes puis il reprit légèrement plus rapide. Elle ne répondit rien et j'en fus un peu déçu mais je savais que je devais être patient. Je me laissais bercer par ce son régulier et sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Mon premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers la couche de ma compagne. Elle était malheureusement vide mais je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une douce apparition n'entre dans la chambre.

Je me redressais comme je le pus en lui adressant un timide bonjour. Elle me répondit en souriant et en ouvrant les rideaux.

_« Bonjour Edward. Tu es réveillé ? Tu dors mieux qu'un loir en plein hiver. »_

Je me sentis gêné par sa remarque et baissais les yeux. Elle dut comprendre mon malaise car elle s'approcha de moi.

_« C'est normal tu sais, c'est à cause de la tisane de saule qu'on te donne pour la douleur. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt bon signe puisque plus tu dors et mieux tu récupères. Mais puisque tu souffres moins, j'en parlerais à ton père pour diminuer les doses.  
>- <em>_Merci.  
>- <em>_Tu veux du café ?  
>- <em>_J'adorerais ça, je suppose que tu as déjà pris le tien.  
>- <em>_Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait d'en prendre un autre. »_

Mon sourire d'imbécile heureux fit son grand retour tandis qu'elle disparaissait à la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux tasses de café fumantes et deux grandes tartines de pain beurrées et couvertes de marmelade.

Nous conversâmes un petit moment de tout et de rien. Elle m'informa qu'elle devrait se rendre en ville assez rapidement pour faire le plein de provisions. Elle attendait Esmée pour voir avec elle le moment le plus propice.

_« Tu peux prendre le chariot à ta convenance tu sais Bella ? » _

Elle rougit légèrement.

_« C'est que… je ne sais pas conduire. »_

J'étais stupéfait mais en même temps, si j'y réfléchissais une minute, où diable aurait-elle pu apprendre.

_« Je t'apprendrais, il faut que tu puisses te déplacer seule.  
>- <em>_D'accord.  
>- <em>_Tu sais monter à cheval ?  
>- <em>_Un peu mais il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé.  
>- <em>_Bien. Quand je serais sur pied, nous essaierons ensemble pour que je me fasse une meilleure idée sur tes aptitudes. J'ai une brave jument, qui n'est plus toute jeune, mais qui est douce et docile. Tu devrais pouvoir l'utiliser sans crainte. »_

Elle accepta avant de s'excuser, elle avait encore pas mal de tâches à remplir avant midi et elle ne pouvait s'attarder plus. Je soupirais en me laissant retomber sur le matelas. Je détestais me sentir aussi inutile.

Le temps passa lentement ce matin là. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, j'entendis les sabots d'un cheval. La voix claire de Bella s'éleva pour saluer mon père. Elle devait être dans le potager. Carlisle entra quelques minutes plus tard.

_« Bonjour Fils, tu m'as l'air en forme.  
>- <em>_Bonjour Papa, je vais de mieux en mieux merci.  
>- <em>_Bella me dit que tu souffres moins et que tu dors beaucoup.  
>- <em>_C'est exact.  
>- <em>_Tu ne joues pas les héros pour impressionner les demoiselles n'est ce pas ?  
>- <em>_Non Papa.  
>- B<em>_ien, nous allons diminuer la tisane alors. »_

Il regardait mes plaies une à une quand Bella entra discrètement dans la chambre en s'essuyant les mains.

_« Bella, tu fais vraiment des miracles. Je n'ai jamais vu une cicatrisation aussi rapide.  
>- <em>_C'est l'onguent Carlisle, ce remède indien rendrait bien des services là d'où je viens.  
>- <em>_Nous allons pouvoir réduire la tisane de saule et je pense qu'Edward pourra essayer de se lever d'ici quelques jours. – _Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir.  
>- <em>C'est vrai ?<br>- __Oui, mais il te faudra être patient fils.  
>- <em>_A ce propos Carlisle, puis-je me permettre une suggestion ?  
>- <em>_Bien sûr Bella, je t'écoute.  
>- <em>_Dans l'hospice où j'aidais de temps à autres, nous avions remarqué que les blessés qui restaient trop longtemps allongés avaient beaucoup de mal à se remettre sur leur jambes et cela prenait parfois plusieurs semaines.  
>- <em>_C'est exact, on ne sait pas exactement d'où vient le phénomène mais chez certains patients, on peut observer une paralysie des membres restés inactifs pendant un certain temps.  
>- <em>_J'ai connu un médecin aux idées un peu loufoques parfois mais souvent efficaces qui avait mis au point une technique pour diminuer voire annihiler complètement ce phénomène. – _Le regard de mon père s'illumina.  
>- <em>C'est vrai ? – <em>Bella hocha la tête.  
>- <em>Je peux essayer de l'appliquer avec Edward si vous êtes d'accord.<br>- __Il y a-t-il un risque ?  
>- <em>_Je ne crois pas non, il s'agit de stimuler les membres par des palpations quotidiennes, idéalement deux fois par jour. Le docteur Martin disait qu'il fallait rétablir le passage du sang dans les jambes. C'est un peu farfelu, n'est ce pas ? Mais j'ai vu de mes yeux que cela pouvait être efficace, surtout pour des hommes jeunes. – _Mon père avait les sourcils froncés, il était dubitatif.  
>- <em>Je t'avoue effectivement que cela me semble étrange, le sang ne quitte pas les membres lorsqu'on reste immobile. Mais j'imagine que s'il ne s'agit que de palpations, nous ne prenons aucun risque à essayer. Tu saurais les exécuter ?<br>- __Je ne les ai jamais faites moi-même. Les sœurs estimaient que ce n'était pas convenable. Mais j'ai observé le docteur à de nombreuses reprises, je crois pouvoir le faire.  
>- <em>_Et tu ne te sens pas gênée ? Si les sœurs trouvaient le geste inconvenant, je comprendrais que tu veuilles préserver ta pudeur.  
>- <em>_Je crois que ça ira, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus intime que ce que je ne fais déjà. Mais c'est Edward qui doit décider, il s'agit de ses jambes. – _Je me décidais à intervenir.  
>- <em>Je pourrais remarcher plus tôt ?<br>- __Je le pense, oui.  
>- <em>_Faisons un essai, _intervint Carlisle_, nous verrons ainsi si vous pouvez tous les deux être à l'aise avec ce « traitement ». Et puis, cela me permettra de t'observer Bella, je t'avoue que je suis sceptique mais curieux. Et depuis que je côtoie la médecine indienne, je dois reconnaître que ce qui me paraît le plus étrange au départ est souvent le plus efficace. »_

Bella se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le lit.

_« Je peux ? »_

J'acquiesçais, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'avais beau lui faire une certaine confiance, je craignais tout de même ce qu'elle avait l'intention de me faire. Elle souleva le drap et le replia de façon à dévoiler la totalité de ma jambe droite. Elle souleva mon pied et s'assis sur le lit en déposant mon mollet sur ses genoux avec délicatesse.

Elle commença par mes orteils. Elle les malaxa un à un tout en pétrissant légèrement la plante de mon pied. La sensation était bizarre mais pas désagréable. Elle continua doucement sur le dessus du pied puis vers le talon et releva son visage vers moi.

_« N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce que je fais. Idéalement, il me faudrait de l'huile de bourrache pour que mes mains glissent plus facilement. On dit en plus qu'elle a des vertus tonifiantes. Mais je ne crois pas que cette plante existe par ici.  
>- <em>_Effectivement non_, lui répondit Carlisle, _mais je ferais des recherches pour trouver quelque chose d'équivalent. »_

Il suivait avec beaucoup d'attention le moindre geste de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait et j'étais captivé par son air concentré, ses gestes précis. Elle m'impressionnait. Elle s'empara de ma cheville, toujours avec autant de douceur. Elle la massa quelques minutes avant de la faire pivoter plusieurs fois d'avant en arrière.

Je prenais alors conscience de l'engourdissement que je ressentais dans mes membres.

_« Tu ressens quelque chose Fils ?_ – me questionna mon père.  
>- <em>Comme des picotements là où Bella est déjà passée et j'ai la sensation que le reste pèse des tonnes. »<em>

Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Elle remonta alors le long de ma jambe, ses doigts fins et délicats parcoururent le long de mon mollet à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses paumes pour le pétrir plus vigoureusement. Elle replia légèrement mon genou à plusieurs reprises, testant l'articulation comme elle l'avait fait pour la cheville. Ses mains circulaient sur mon corps. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi les sœurs pouvaient trouver ceci inconvenant. Mais j'aimais ça, un peu trop, je sentais monter en moi une réaction que j'aurais bien du mal à cacher cette fois et ce qui m'embêtait le plus, c'était que tout ceci se déroulait sous les yeux du bon docteur Cullen à qui j'avais promis de bien me tenir.

Quand Bella remonta le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à la limite de la décence, je crus que ma dernière heure était venue. Je préférais fermer les yeux et rejeter ma tête en arrière pour tenter de contrôler l'inévitable. Je savais qu'elle n'osait pas me regarder, sentant mon malaise et s'attendant certainement à ce que je lui demande d'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre. Mon père, trop intrigué par la découverte médicale qu'il avait sous les yeux ne remarqua rien de notre émoi.

Belle termina son œuvre en saisissant l'arrière de mon genou pour replier le membre en entier au niveau de la hanche. Puis elle se leva et reposa le tout avant de rabattre le drap.

_« Je manque d'expérience. Les muscles sont un peu durs mais les jointures semblent bonnes. A mon avis, nous pourrons essayer de faire quelques pas dans une grosse semaine.  
>- <em>_Je demanderais à Emmett et Jasper de venir t'aider, tu ne pourras pas le soutenir toute seule. Si tu as raison, je serais vraiment très impressionné, jeune Bella. Et je croyais pourtant que tu ne pourrais pas m'étonner plus que je ne le suis déjà. »_

Concentré à affaiblir mon petit problème pour qu'il demeure inaperçu. Je n'entendis pas ma douce dire à mon père qu'elle devait faire l'autre jambe. Ce n'est que quand elle prit place sur le côté gauche que je compris.

_Nom de Dieu…_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour tout le monde et tous mes voeux de santé et de bonheur pour 2013._

_Encore une fois, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses pour cette attente interminable. Je me mets à votre place, il est difficile de suivre une histoire quand autant de temps sépare deux chapitre. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lectrices mais si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. _

_Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous promettre de faire mieux par la suite. Mais par contre, je peux vous assurer que je fais mon possible._

_Pour les courageuses qui sont encore là, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas._

_Gros bisous  
>Puce<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17: <strong>

**Bella POV**

La jambe gauche d'Edward reposait désormais sur mes genoux. J'hésitais. Si les méthodes du docteur Martin m'avaient toujours parues saines et efficaces, je n'étais plus sûre de rien s'agissant d'un homme auquel je tenais. Je savais que le docteur Cullen me faisait confiance et la pression était d'autant plus forte. Les picotements décrits par Edward un peu plus tôt étaient bon signe, je le savais. Chez certains patients, il fallait plusieurs jours de traitement avant de les obtenir.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, j'entrepris la jambe gauche. Je sentais le malaise d'Edward, il était tendu, je pouvais le percevoir sous mes doigts. J'étais d'autant plus gênée que je connaissais la raison de cette tension. En troussant le drap pour dégager son membre, j'avais vu la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Ma malheureuse expérience ne me laissait aucun doute sur la raison de ce renflement pour le moins proéminent.

N'ayant connu ce genre de manifestations qu'en présence d'hommes mal intentionnés, je ne savais comment interpréter cette réaction venant d'Edward. Attendait-il de moi la même chose que le comte Aro ? Non, impossible. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, les gestes que j'avais sur sa jambe pouvait s'apparenter à ce que le vieux cochon m'avait obligée à faire à son vît. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Comment réagirais-je si Edward voulait que j'en fasse autant avec lui ? Il ne me répugnait pas, bien au contraire, mais j'avais trouvé cette expérience si rebutante, si dégradante. Serais-je capable de surmonter ce dégoût s'il l'exigeait de moi ? Je ne savais que faire. J'aurais besoin des conseils d'une femme d'expérience mais je ne pouvais décemment pas aborder ce sujet avec Esmée.

La cuisse d'Edward n'étant pas totalement cicatrisée, je m'arrêtais au genou pour cette jambe, bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à trop m'approcher de la chose. Je rabattis les draps et me relevai aussi naturellement que possible, feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Carlisle prit ma place pour examiner son fils. Je m'excusais et les laissais seuls. Arrivée dans la cuisine à l'abri des regards, je posais mes mains bien à plat sur la table pour me soutenir. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je tremblais comme une feuille, mes souvenirs me revenant de plein fouet. Je ne voulais pas, Edward avait ses défauts mais il n'était pas comme eux. Je refusais de le croire.

Je n'entendis pas les coups discrets contre la porte de la maison, je n'entendis pas non plus Rosalie entrer et me demander si tout allait bien. Seule la gifle magistrale qu'elle m'asséna me ramena à la réalité. Je la vis enfin, le visage empreint d'inquiétude :

_« Je suis désolée Bella, pour la gifle, tu ne répondais pas… qu'est ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi. Bella, pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

Ah bon, je pleurais ?

Elle prit délicatement mes mains et m'entraîna dehors. Je me laissais faire sans rien dire. Elle me fit asseoir sur la balancelle et me parla doucement.

_« Raconte-moi. C'est Edward ? Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? »_

Je secouais la tête.

_« Tu trembles Bella, tu as l'air terrorisée. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut absolument que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.  
>- Je <em>_ne peux pas Rose.  
>- <em>_Si tu peux. Je peux tout entendre, tu le sais. Je ne jugerai pas, jamais, surtout pas des personnes qui elles, ne m'ont jamais jugées.  
>- <em>_C'est Edward.  
>- <em>_C'est pas vrai ?! Il n'a pas encore compris cet abruti. Qu'a-t-il donc fait ?  
>- <em>_J'ai proposé à Carlisle de lui appliquer un traitement qu'on m'a enseigné en Europe. Il s'agit de palper régulièrement les jambes d'un patient pour l'aider à remarcher plus rapidement. En faisant ces palpations, j'ai remarqué une déformation sous le drap au niveau de son entrejambe. »_

Le visage de Rosalie se métamorphosa instantanément. La colère s'effaça pour faire place à de l'étonnement puis à un certain amusement.

_« Continue ma chérie.  
>- <em>_Lorsque nous étions en France, les hommes auxquels nous étions promises nous ont forcées à regarder des choses répugnantes et à en faire certaines. »_

Les mots brûlaient ma gorge. J'avais honte, je me sentais sale à nouveau. Heureusement, je ne vis nul dégoût dans le regard de mon amie, juste de la compassion et de la colère contenue contre ceux qui nous avaient maltraitées.

_« J'ai peur Rosalie. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. J'ai traversé la moitié du monde pour les fuir. En voyant, le… enfin le… de… d'Edward ainsi. J'ai eu peur qu'il n'attende ce genre de choses de moi. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le supporter, c'est au-delà de mes forces. » _

Rosalie m'observa attentivement, effectuant de doux cercles avec ses pouces sur le dos de mes mains. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

_« Bella, on ne t'a jamais parlé du désir d'un homme ?  
>- <em>_Dans un couvent d'Ursulines ? A ton avis ?  
>- <em>_Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, n'est pas un phénomène qui obéit à la volonté d'Edward. Il devait d'ailleurs être le premier gêné par cette situation.  
>- <em>_Je l'ai senti mal à l'aise en effet.  
>- <em>_Parfois Bella, quand un homme trouve une jeune femme séduisante, une partie de son anatomie réagit sans qu'il ne parvienne à la contrôler.  
>- <em>_Edward ne me trouve pas séduisante.  
>- <em>_Il faut croire que tu te trompes ma chérie – _m'assura-t-elle avec bienveillance_ – on dirait que ce cher Edward est moins idiot qu'il en a l'air.  
>- <em>_Je ne comprends pas.  
>- <em>_Je pense qu'il a enfin compris quelle merveilleuse jeune femme partage sa vie. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure est simplement l'expression d'un désir humain et ce que tu as vécu en France n'a strictement rien à voir. Edward n'est pas parfait, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire, mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal de cette façon là. Et je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il te fera connaitre un jour la douceur de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de celui qu'on aime.  
>- <em>_Tu l'as connue toi ?  
>- <em>_Oui, il y a bien longtemps… Avant que mon père ne me trouve un « bon parti ».  
>- <em>_Et Emmett ?  
>- <em>_Emmett est… gentil.  
>- <em>_Gentil ?  
>- <em>_D'accord… un peu plus que gentil. Je ne sais pas Bella. Je suis partie pour sauver ma vie, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à… à rencontrer Emmett.  
>- <em>_Nous avons eu de la chance alors.  
>- <em>_Je le pense aussi, mais ça reste entre nous. Si tout ceci lui vient aux oreilles, je ne le tiendrais plus. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Rosalie avait le don d'apaiser mes craintes et de détendre l'atmosphère. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait pas son pareil non plus pour tout geler sur place quand elle n'était pas d'humeur mais cela ne touchait généralement que les personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas ou qu'elle appréciait peu.

Carlisle sortit à ce moment là en souriant. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes et il se déclara favorable à ce que je poursuive le traitement du docteur Martin dans les jours à venir. Je me sentis légèrement embarrassée mais puisque j'avais moi-même proposé les palpations, je me voyais mal revenir en arrière.

Rosalie me sauva de mon embarras en détournant le sujet de conversation. Elle prit des nouvelles d'Esmée et de ses poules. Elle avait, bien sûr, été mise au courant de l'épisode du cadet Newton par Emmett. Carlisle rit de bon cœur en répondant que toutes se portaient à merveille. Il s'excusa ensuite pour continuer ses visites et nous rentrâmes pour ranger les provisions que Rose avait eu la bonté de m'apporter.

Nous conversâmes tranquillement et je lui montrais même la couverture que je projetais d'offrir à Esmée :

_« Bella, c'est magnifique. Mais, ce n'est pas du tricot ? Comment réalises-tu ce genre de motif ?  
>- <em>_C'est du crochet. J'ai appris à en faire chez les sœurs. Ca me détend et puis, je voulais trouver une façon originale de remercier Esmée pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous.  
>- <em>_Bella, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'Esmée se sent bien plus redevable envers toi que tu ne l'es envers elle. Tu as sauvé la vie d'Edward.  
>- <em>_Jasper et Emmett ont sauvé sa vie en le retrouvant. Je n'ai fais que prendre soin de lui, ce qui est bien naturel. Il m'a offert un toit, une vie confortable et sans danger. Et le plus important, il m'a permis de rester auprès de mes deux sœurs. »_

Les yeux de Rosalie s'embuèrent légèrement, je n'avais jamais vu une telle émotion sur son visage.

_« Alors je lui dois beaucoup aussi… Je ne pensais pas que ma vie pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Je vais finir par croire qu'Il ne m'a finalement pas tout à fait oubliée là haut.  
>- <em>_Il n'oublie jamais personne. »_

Je la serrais dans mes bras, quelques minutes. Quand elle se détacha, toute trace d'émotion avait disparu et elle dévia notre discussion vers des sujets plus terre à terre. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, Rose était ainsi faite.

Rapidement, elle prit congés. Emmett l'attendait pour déjeuner et je devais moi aussi préparer le repas d'Edward. Le quotidien suivit son cours. Je pris mon repas avec Edward qui se montra très agréable. Toute trace de gêne semblait s'être envolée et je me morigénais intérieurement de l'avoir soupçonné d'avoir de mauvaises pensées à mon égard.

Après le déjeuner, je nettoyais et rangeais. Le ciel s'était couvert, une fine pluie tombait au dehors et un vent frais s'était levé. Je décidais donc de rester à l'intérieur pour reprendre la couverture d'Esmée. Au moment où je quittais la pièce, Edward m'interpella :

_« Que comptes-tu faire cet après midi ?  
>- <em>_Probablement reprendre mon ouvrage.  
>- <em>_Avec ce temps, tu ne vas pas t'installer sous le porche, si ?  
>- <em>_Non, je pensais me mettre à côté pour te laisser te reposer.  
>- <em>_J'en ai assez de dormir tout le temps_, soupira-t-il, _tu ne veux pas t'installer ici ? Nous pourrions converser un peu tandis que tu tricotes. »_

Surprise, mais néanmoins ravie qu'il souhaite encore ma compagnie, j'allais chercher mon matériel et m'installais dans le rocking-chair près de la fenêtre. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil intrigué en voyant mon aiguille peu conventionnelle pour du tricot. Je lui expliquais alors, comme à Rosalie, que le crochet n'était pas tout à fait la même discipline. Je lui montrais une partie de mon ouvrage pour qu'il comprenne mieux la différence. Il parut un peu surpris mais me complimenta.

Lorsque je mentionnais qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour sa mère, il m'assura qu'elle serait très touchée par cette attention et me remercia. Mes mains commencèrent leur ouvrage. Je sentais qu'Edward m'observait avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui me troubla plus que de raison.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence inconfortable, il prit la parole :

_« Tu vas étonnamment vite, on voit à peine tes doigts bouger.  
>- <em>_C'est la force de l'habitude, je ne porte même plus vraiment attention à ce que je fais.  
>- <em>_Tu es douée. – _Je ris.  
>- <em>Si les sœurs pouvaient t'entendre. Elles me reprochaient sans arrêt ma maladresse. Et j'ai été corrigée plus d'une fois pour un travail jugé à peine passable par la mère supérieure. Pourtant, j'y mettais tout mon cœur alors qu'Alice, elle, faisait des merveilles en un rien de temps et sans même y accorder une application particulière. Le monde est mal fait parfois… »<em>

Les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire et un sourire habita mes lèvres. J'avais toujours fait de mon mieux pour atteindre l'accomplissement qu'on attentait de moi. Plus jeune, les critiques incessantes sur mes incapacités me faisaient de la peine mais plus tard j'avais pris mon manque d'habileté avec philosophie. Je mettais toujours autant de cœur dans ce que je faisais mais le regard sévère et critique de Sœur Laurence et son air passablement méprisant glissaient sur moi comme la pluie sur une pelisse.

Je lui racontais des petites anecdotes comme Sœur Renée qui reprenait en cachette les plus gros défauts de ma couture pour m'éviter de nouvelles remontrances et qui se faisait sermonner en suivant parce que Sœur Laurence n'était jamais dupe. La simple évocation de ma seconde mère me rendit quelque peu nostalgique. Edward s'en aperçut, il m'interrogea à son sujet avec discrétion et tact. Si j'étais réticente au début, je me rendis compte que parler d'elle ramenait essentiellement des bons souvenirs et que je les évoquais finalement avec plaisir.

Nous passâmes une plaisante après midi et le soir déclina sans que j'ai vu le temps passer. Vint le moment pour moi de préparer le dîner. Je laissais donc mon ouvrage pour tenter mon premier ragout sans aide extérieure. Pas bien certaine d'avoir tout retenu des conseils d'Esmée, je versais un peu au hasard les différents ingrédients dans la marmite. Le résultat fut médiocre. Les pommes de terre n'étaient pas assez cuites et la viande était dure.

Mais Edward avala tout sans le moindre commentaire sous mes yeux complètement ébahis. Je m'excusais tout de même en ramassant son assiette :

_« C'était pas terrible, je suis désolée. Il faudra que je redemande à Esmée de m'expliquer.  
>- <em>_C'est difficile le ragoût. Les miens sont bien pires, je peux te l'assurer_, me répondit-il, _tu t'en sors vraiment bien après si peu de temps. »_

_Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Masen ?_

Je m'éclipsais de la pièce, encore stupéfaite. Je nettoyais et rangeais rapidement. Il me fallait encore faire les soins d'Edward et la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours me revenait de plein fouet. J'emportais le nécessaire pour refaire le pansement de sa cuisse et entrais dans la chambre à nouveau.

Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire que j'essayais de lui rendre sans me transformer en écrevisse. Je me hâtais de vérifier sa blessure pour dissimuler mon trouble. Puis arriva le moment de faire les palpations. Je ne savais comment aborder le sujet. Edward leva mes craintes d'un revers de manche.

_« Tu dois recommencer les palpations ?  
>- <em>_Pour bien faire, il faut les faire deux fois par jour.  
>- <em>_Bien, allons-y alors_. – Il ouvrit largement le drap pour dévoiler sa jambe droite et me sourit d'un air confiant et encourageant.  
>- <em>Tu es certain que cela ne te dérange pas ? Tu ne trouves pas cela inconvenant ?<br>- __Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé la méthode un peu étrange au début, quoique pas désagréable. Et si j'ai une chance de remarcher plus rapidement grâce à ce traitement alors je veux le suivre assidûment. »_

Je réalisais alors que j'avais complètement perdu de vue le pourquoi de toute cette histoire. Il s'agissait d'aider Edward à remarcher et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Armée d'une nouvelle volonté, je commençais mon massage. Pour alléger toute tension, Edward me parla tout du long et l'exercice fut bien moins difficile que le matin même. Le fait que je n'étais pas soumise à l'observation attentive de Carlisle m'aida également grandement.

Ma tache terminée, je me préparais à me coucher et contrairement à la veille, je me sentais plutôt contente de partager la même chambre qu'Edward. Je n'aurais pas eu envie de le quitter après une si bonne journée passée ensemble.

Les bougies mouchées, je reposais sur mon lit de fortune. La respiration calme d'Edward m'indiquait qu'il ne dormait pas. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser. La réponse me vint au bout de longues minutes :

_« Bella ?  
>- <em>_Oui.  
>- <em>_Me permettrais-tu de te poser une question indiscrète ?  
>- <em>_Uniquement si tu ne me demandes pas de te promettre d'y répondre.  
>- <em>_Qu'est ce qui vous a emmenées ici, Alice et toi ? »_

Nous y étions. Je n'étais pas obligée de répondre et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de s'il était prêt à entendre mon histoire. Depuis son réveil, il avait su se montrer aimable, attentif mais il m'avait montré par le passé qu'il était prompt à me méjuger. Je ne voulais pas me sentir salie à ses yeux, je ne voulais plus perdre le regard qu'il posait désormais sur moi. Les mots de Rosalie me revenaient en tête. Si par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait raison, ne gâcherais-je pas tout en lui dévoilant la part sombre de mon passé ?

Il attendait patiemment. Alors mon instinct, qui prenait souvent le dessus dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, me poussa à lui faire confiance. Ma langue se délia et je lui racontais tout. L'obscurité me préserva de tout jugement qui aurait pu freiner mes paroles, je ne voyais pas l'expression de son visage changer au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

Je me livrais entièrement, confessant le moindre de mes tourments. Je voulais qu'il sache, une bonne fois pour toute. Si je n'occultais rien, il saurait que je lui contais la stricte vérité et n'imaginerais aucun détail sordide supplémentaire qui ne ferait que me dévaloriser un peu plus à ses yeux.

Il m'écouta jusqu'au bout. Lorsque j'eus terminé, un long silence me fit craindre le pire. Quand sa voix résonna à nouveau, elle était froide, glaciale même. Je pouvais aisément imaginer son visage dur, sa mâchoire crispée à l'extrême. Je ressentais cette colère sourde que j'avais déjà expérimentée par le passé à mes dépends mais celle de ce soir était sans commune mesure avec les précédentes.

_« Je ne me suis pas toujours bien comporté envers vous depuis votre arrivée. Mais je t'en fais le serment ce soir, Isabella du Cygne, plus jamais personne ne te causera le moindre mal aussi longtemps que je vivrais. »_

Alors vivez longtemps, monsieur Edward Masen, vivez longtemps…


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Je suis une énième fois désolée pour cette longue absence, je ne sais quoi vous dire. Je sais que beaucoup parmi vous suivent cette histoire et l'apprécie. Je ne vous oublie pas, bien au contraire. Chaque jour qui passe, je me sens un peu plus honteuse de vous faire poireauter comme çà. _

_En plus du temps qui me manque cruellement, je traverse une période assez stérile dans mon écriture et plus je me dis qu'il faut que j'avance et pire c'est. J'avais connu un peu le même phénomène avec les Feuilles Mortes même si ça s'est moins vu. Mais j'ai lu quelques temps après un commentaires dans un blog qui disait que ma fic était baclée. Je ne voudrais pas laisser cette même impression sur le Nouveau Monde alors je prends mon temps. C'ets vous qui en patissez et j'en suis encore désolée._

_Merci à celles qui me restent fidèles malgré tout, je ne peux en vouloir aux autres._  
><em>Je vous embrasse bien fort et j'espère vous retrouver très vite si mon put... de cerveau veut bien se remettre en route!<em>  
><em>Bisous<em>  
><em>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 18: <strong>

**Bella POV**

Les jours qui suivirent cette soirée un peu particulière me laissèrent perplexe. Mon quotidien avait sensiblement évolué puisque je passais quasiment tout mon temps libre en compagnie d'Edward. Il se montrait charmant, bien élevé mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je ressentais ce changement subtil sans pour autant pouvoir le décrire avec des mots. A première vue, j'aurais pu penser que mes révélations l'avaient profondément choqué, qu'il m'avait prise en pitié ou pire, que je le dégoûtais parce que j'avais été salie par d'autres. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

Nous n'avions pas ré-abordé le sujet de mes confessions et il évitait très soigneusement de me poser des questions sur mon passé ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je me serais probablement sentie très mal à l'aise si la discussion avait dû reprendre en plein jour. Le secret et l'intimité de la nuit m'avait offert une protection dont je ne voudrais, pour l'instant, pas me départir.

Nos sujets de conversation restaient donc dans le domaine du consensuel. Je lui appris mon amour des livres et il m'indiqua que Carlisle en possédait un certain nombre que je pourrais emprunter sans problème. Cette nouvelle me gonfla le cœur. Mon passe temps favori me manquait et je doutais fortement de pouvoir le reprendre un jour. J'avais bien vu quelques livres sur les étagères poussiéreuses de Monsieur Collins mais ils devaient coûter une petite fortune et jamais je n'aurais osé demander à Edward de couvrir une telle dépense.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci me demanda si je pourrais choisir un livre parmi la collection de son père et lui en faire la lecture de temps à l'autre l'après-midi, histoire de l'aider à passer le temps. J'en étais ravie et dès que j'en eu l'occasion, je demandais au Docteur Cullen s'il pouvait me rapporter deux ou trois ouvrages.

Il revint le lendemain avec un recueil des comédies de Shakespeare, Britannicus de Jean Racine et Eugénie de Beaumarchais. Je vouais une véritable passion à Racine. Chacune de ses œuvres me transportaient d'émotion. Beaumarchais m'était inconnue, Carlisle m'apprit que ce gentilhomme était connu dans le Nouveau Monde car il avait pris partie pour les insurgés dans la guerre d'Indépendance. Je décidais de découvrir sa prose un peu plus tard car je savais Edward assez mal à l'aise avec ma langue maternelle.

Mon anglais s'était amélioré mais demeurait médiocre, je voyais là une excellente occasion de faire des progrès. Edward pourrait sans peine m'aider à comprendre les tournures inconnues. Il sembla ravi de ma proposition. Je lui laissais le choix de la première pièce et il opta pour la Nuit des Rois.

Les après-midi lecture devinrent des moments forts agréables et je me surpris à les attendre avec une certaine impatience. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Edward d'être tout aussi impatient que moi à l'air qu'il affichait lorsque je rentrais dans la chambre avec le livre en début d'après midi. Même son repas préféré, que je maitrisais désormais assez bien, ne suscitait pas autant d'enthousiasme.

Edward se mit en tête d'être mon professeur. Dès qu'une phrase était un peu plus compliquée, il me demandait une explication simplifiée en anglais pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris. Au début, je me trompais beaucoup, ce qui le faisait rire. Il m'expliquait alors et je me rendis compte au fil de mes lectures que je progressais vraiment. Je me promis de lui rendre la pareille, s'il le désirait, en lui faisant découvrir Britannicus bien vite.

Le reste du temps, je m'attelais à mes corvées, j'étais désormais bien plus efficace et la plupart des tâches ne me portait plus la moindre peine. Je prodiguais mes soins à Edward avec toujours autant d'application. La cicatrisation progressait encore rapidement et la gêne de la première séance de palpation n'était pas revenue. J'avais remarqué qu'Edward était particulièrement bavard lors de nos séances, peut-être pour maintenir son esprit occupé ailleurs.

Au bout de trois jours, j'essayais de lui faire bouger ses jambes par lui-même. Il y parvint légèrement ce qui était fort encourageant même si lui ne le vit pas du même œil. Je percevais clairement son découragement et son inquiétude.

_« Edward, ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai vu des hommes qui ne parvenaient pas à bouger après plusieurs semaines. Tu progresses vite, je t'assure. Ton père te dira la même chose que moi.  
>- <em>_Tu dis ça pour être gentille Bella. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. »_

_S_on regard s'était fait dur et son visage était désormais fermé. J'avais presque oublié cet Edward là. Je décidais de ne pas me laisser démonter.

_« Parce que tu crois que si je pensais que tu allais rester invalide indéfiniment, j'aurais envie d'être gentille ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse tout ce boulot toute seule ? »_

Il baissa la tête, penaud.

_« Ecoute-moi bien, Edward Masen, si tu continues à ce rythme ET avec de la bonne volonté, je dirais à Emmett et Jasper de venir en fin de semaine pour faire un premier test et te faire marcher jusqu'au porche. J'y crois mais si tu pars vaincu d'avance, tu n'as aucune chance. Montre-moi que j'ai raison d'avoir confiance en toi. J'en ai marre de te faire la lecture dans cette chambre alors que nous pourrions être tranquillement installés dehors à profiter du soleil. »_

Je tournais les talons aussitôt pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point j'étais mortifiée de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Jamais au grand jamais, je ne me serais crue capable d'un tel discours, sauf peut être avec Alice, quand elle dépassait les bornes et que je devais jouer mon rôle d'ainée responsable.

Je venais, pour la deuxième fois, de rabrouer Edward proprement. Heureusement cette fois, il ne pouvait s'enfuir nulle part. Je passais ma matinée à m'activer comme une forcenée, à la fois agacée contre son défaitisme mais surtout contre moi-même pour m'être emportée. J'aurais dû être plus patiente, plus compréhensive. Je craignais que ce coup de sang ne me fasse perdre la complicité que nous avions réussie à acquérir ces derniers jours.

Ce fut donc très timidement que je me présentais à sa porte pour lui porter son déjeuner en fin de matinée. Je toquais doucement mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Je poussais alors la porte doucement et ce que je découvris inscrit immédiatement un sourire sur mon visage.

Edward avait rejeté ses couvertures. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur ses jambes, son visage était crispé et légèrement rouge, sa mâchoire contractée sous l'effort. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue entrer. Je l'observais sans faire le moindre bruit, il déplaçait désormais ses pieds de plusieurs centimètres et arrivait à fléchir sensiblement les genoux, plus à droite qu'à gauche.

_« Tu t'es entrainé toute la matinée ? »_

Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête dans ma direction. Son visage s'empourpra aussitôt comme un enfant pris en faute.

_« Oui, je…, tu as dis que je devais y mettre de la bonne volonté alors je…, j'ai essayé. »_

Je lui souris avant de m'avancer lentement vers lui. Posant son assiette sur le chevet, je pris ensuite ses couvertures pour les rabattre.

_« C'est bien mais tu ne dois pas essayer d'aller trop vite. Tu dois avoir mal après tous ces efforts, non ?  
>- <em>_Un peu mais ça ira, j'ai connu pire. Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour la maison, pour les bêtes. Ca me rend fou d'être cloué sur ce lit quand je te vois tout porter à bout de bras.  
>- <em>_J'en déduis que tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
>- <em>_T'en vouloir ? Mais de quoi ?  
>- <em>_De t'avoir parlé de la sorte tout à l'heure, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.  
>- <em>_Mais si tu as bien fait ! Je ne me rends pas toujours compte quand je suis maladroit. Il va falloir m'aider tu sais, pour que je devienne quelqu'un de bien pour toi. »_

Sa dernière phrase me cloua sur place. J'eus du mal à retrouver mes esprits pour lui répondre. Je baissais la tête, intimement convaincue que j'étais rouge pivoine. Mon murmure fut à peine audible :

_« Tu es déjà quelqu'un de bien pour moi. »_

Sa main se posa avec délicatesse sur la mienne, m'incitant à relever les yeux. Je ne pus qu'essayer de lui renvoyer le sourire éclatant qu'il me donnait à cet instant mais je savais que le soir même, lorsque la nuit m'envelopperait de son épais manteau, mon cerveau entrerait en ébullition en se remémorant ce moment précis et en essayant de lui trouver une explication rationnelle.

Sa main ne quitta pas la mienne et nos regards restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sourd ne se fasse entendre. L'estomac d'Edward nous rappelait à l'ordre, il retira sa main brusquement, gêné, tandis que je me détournais pour m'intéresser avec la plus vive application à son assiette.

_« Tu devrais manger, ça va être froid.  
>- <em>_Tu ne déjeunes pas avec moi ?  
>- <em>_C'est que, je n'ai pas osé, je ne savais pas si tu serais fâché contre moi. Alors, je…  
>- <em>_Mademoiselle du Cygne, me feriez-vous l'immense plaisir de bien vouloir partager mon déjeuner ?  
>- <em>_Je vais chercher mon assiette. »_

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, je notais cependant les traits tirés d'Edward. Il avait probablement trop présumé de ses forces un peu plus tôt. Je lui proposais de le laisser se reposer mais il insista pour ne pas déroger à notre traditionnelle séance de lecture. Je commençais les premières scènes du « Songe d'une Nuit d'été » mais je m'aperçus rapidement que j'avais perdu mon auditoire.

Le plus doucement possible, je refermais mon ouvrage et me levais pour quitter la pièce. Sur le seuil de la porte, je me retournais pour observer mon bel endormi. Son visage était si paisible, serein, il affichait même un léger sourire, expression qui devenait de plus en plus habituelle. Il était devenu tellement différent de l'homme qui m'avait recueillie dans cette maison.

Un bruit de sabot se fit entendre, je me hâtais à l'extérieur pour signifier à mon visiteur qu'Edward se reposait. J'y trouvais Emmett et son éternelle bonne humeur. Il venait s'assurer comme toujours que tout allait bien et que je n'avais besoin de rien. Je lui fis part de mon idée de faire une tentative de quelques pas avec son aide et celle de Jasper. Je craignis, sur le moment, d'avoir commis un impair en prenant cette initiative sans en parler à Carlisle au préalable mais l'expression de pure joie d'Emmett devant l'amélioration de l'état de son frère gomma toutes mes craintes.

Il promit de revenir me voir deux jours plus tard à la même heure avec Jasper pour un premier essai. Je décidais de ne pas le dire à Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il redouble d'efforts et se fatigue inutilement. Il valait mieux qu'il garde ses forces pour la tentative en elle-même qui serait sans nul doute éprouvante pour lui.

Je fus renforcée dans mon idée un peu plus tard. Occupée à nettoyer la pièce de vie, je fus alertée par un léger cri suivi d'un gémissement. Je me précipitais dans la chambre pour voir Edward qui grimaçait :

_« Ca ne va pas ?  
>- <em>_Je ne sais pas, ce sont mes jambes, elles me font mal. »_

Je m'avançais rapidement auprès de lui pour l'examiner. Son inquiétude se lisait sans peine. De mon côté, j'étais relativement sereine, je présumais qu'il s'agissait d'un simple effet secondaire des efforts qu'il avait fournis dans la matinée. Je relevais doucement les couvertures :

_« Dis-moi quand je te fais mal. »_

Je commençais doucement les palpations quotidiennes, ses mollets étaient durs sous mes doigts, tendus. J'appuyais un peu plus fort et je l'entendis gémir à nouveau. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt.

_« Tu as mal ?  
>- <em>_Non au contraire, ça soulage, continue s'il te plait. »_

Je m'appliquais à détendre ses muscles un à un, doucement, patiemment. De temps en temps Edward poussait un léger soupir, sa tête renversée sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Quand j'eus terminé, il ne bougea pas.

_« Tu ne dois pas forcer autant, tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien.  
>- <em>_Mais je deviens fou enfermé dans cette chambre.  
>- <em>_Edward Anthony Masen, t'a-t-on déjà dit que tu étais une vraie tête de mule ?_ – Il fit mine de réfléchir.  
>- <em>C'est peut-être arrivé une fois ou deux, oui… »<em>

Nos rires emplirent la pièce.

_« Essaie d'être un peu raisonnable tout de même.  
>- <em>_Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien promettre. »_

Une fois de plus, il avait l'air d'un enfant. J'aimais cette expression sur son visage, quand ses traits perdaient de leur dureté pour laisser apparaître l'être que j'avais deviné en lui au fil du temps. Je le quittais pour terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il affichait un air boudeur, clairement mécontent que je le laisse encore tout seul. Son sourire ne revint que quand je promis de revenir un peu plus tard pour lui faire la lecture. Quand je disais qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant…

Je retrouvais la même moue boudeuse lorsque je revins dans la chambre mais son visage s'éclaira d'un beau sourire en me voyant entrer avec mon livre. Je passais le reste de la journée en sa compagnie, lisant, conversant, riant. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où je m'étais sentie aussi bien que ces derniers jours.

La soirée puis le lendemain passèrent rapidement. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Edward de sa première tentative mais j'avais brièvement évoqué le sujet avec Carlisle lors de sa visite pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas contre. Il me renouvela sa confiance et me promit d'essayer d'être présent si aucune urgence ne l'appelait ailleurs.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent comme prévu. Nous étions en fin de matinée, il faisait un soleil magnifique comme pour encourager Edward un peu plus dans sa tentative. Lorsque je franchis la porte de la chambre la première, il me regarda d'un œil interrogateur, peu habitué à ce que je vienne le voir à ce moment là de la journée.

_« Tu as de la visite ! »_

Son expression se fit encore plus confuse en voyant son père et ses deux frères à ma suite.

_« Papa ? Emmett ? Un souci au ranch ?  
>- <em>_Nope, tout va bien mais ça commence à bien faire que tu te la coules douce ici pendant que nous on trime_. – lui répondit Emmett avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Edward se renfrogna.  
>- <em>Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être cloué dans ce lit.<br>- __C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là. – _affirma Jasper.  
>- <em>Yep, <em>ajouta Emmett_, aujourd'hui, tu vas te promener sur tes deux guibolles. La doc, ici présente, nous a demandé de venir t'aider un peu. »_

Le regard perdu d'Edward se figea alors sur moi, attendant confirmation. Je hochais la tête en souriant, il avait encore fait des progrès ces deux derniers jours et je me sentais confiante. Il me rendit mon sourire au centuple et devant ce nouvel enthousiasme, Carlisle crut bon de le modérer un peu.

_« C'est juste un premier essai, Fils, il se peut que tu n'y arrives pas mais ce sera juste partie remise hein ! »_

Il ignora les mots de son père, ses yeux déterminés fixés sur les miens :

_« Tu penses que je peux le faire ?  
>- <em>_Je ne leur aurais pas demandé d'essayer si je pensais le contraire.  
>- <em>_Alors allons-y, dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »_

Je me tournais vers Carlisle pour qu'il dirige la manœuvre mais il déclina dans un sourire.

_« Je suis certain que tu te débrouilleras bien mieux que moi Jeune Fille. »_

Un peu écrasée par la responsabilité qui pesait maintenant sur mes épaules, je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'approcher du lit. Je relevais les couvertures et demandais à mon convalescent de basculer ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de poser ses pieds par terre. Il s'exécuta sans trop de difficultés mais en grimaçant un peu. Je me plaçais debout face à lui.

_« Maintenant, prends appui sur mes épaules avec tes mains et essaie de soulever tes fesses une première fois. »_

Il souffla, l'inquiétude avait refait surface sur son beau visage.

_« Et si je n'y arrive pas ?- _murmura-t-il.  
>- <em>Regarde-moi Edward. Si on est là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je pense que tu peux le faire. Et si je me trompe, et bien nous essaierons demain, et encore après demain, et encore après s'il le faut. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne courras pas assez vite pour m'attraper une grosse dinde pour Thanksgiving.<br>- __C'est encore loin Thanksgiving.  
>- <em>_Soit donc heureux que je te laisse tout ce temps pour te rétablir.»_

Je terminais en lui adressant un clin d'œil encourageant aussitôt suivie d'un rougissement. Quelle espèce de dévergondée étais-je devenue ? Son haussement de sourcil et son léger sourire en coin me confirmèrent qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer dans ma tête. Oh misère !

_« Allez, appuie-toi sur mes épaules et essaie de décoller les fesses. Ne te lève pas d'un coup, il faut y aller progressivement. »_

Il se concentra, ses mains se posèrent doucement sur moi avant d'exercer une pression plus forte, tellement forte que je perdis l'équilibre. Il retomba assis tandis que les bras de Jasper me rattrapaient in-extremis sous les éclats de rire de son ainé.

_« Mon dieu Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber, j'aurais dû appuyer moins fort, je suis désolé…  
>- <em>_Non Edward, c'est de ma faute, je ne m'étais pas préparée. Mais tu as réussi ! On essaie encore.  
>- <em>_Il vaudrait peut être mieux que Jazz ou Emmett prenne ta place.  
>- <em>_Ils sont trop grands, ce serait plus difficile pour toi.  
>- <em>_Mais je ne veux pas te blesser.  
>- <em>_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis solide. On va juste essayer autrement. L'un de vous Messieurs veut-il bien se placer derrière moi pour m'aider à me caler ? »_

Jasper prit place aussitôt et attrapa ma taille.

_« Vas-y Edward, recommence, tout à fait debout cette fois. »_

Il s'exécuta mais cette fois, la pression fut encaissée par Jasper qui m'empêcha de reculer. Edward réussit à se mettre parfaitement debout puis s'affaissa rapidement sur le lit.

_« C'est bien, essaie maintenant d'appuyer plus fort sur tes jambes. »_

Il recommença et tint plus longtemps quasiment tout seul. C'était de mieux en mieux.

_« Bien, excellent, tu te sens prêt à essayer quelques pas ? – _Il acquiesça_ – OK. Carlisle et Emmett, voulez-vous bien vous positionner de part et d'autre d'Edward ? – _Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. – _Edward, quand tu te sentiras suffisamment stable debout, tu poseras tes mains, l'une après l'autre sur les épaules de ton père et ton frère. Ensuite, tu essaieras d'avancer. »_

Edward prit appui sur moi pour se mettre debout. Il se stabilisa, ses jambes devenant de plus en plus sûres.

_« C'est bien reste en équilibre, ne regarde pas tes pieds, regarde-moi Edward, regarde-moi dans les yeux. »_

Je gardais mon propre regard fixe comme un point d'encrage à son équilibre.

_« Tu peux me lâcher Jasper, ça va aller. »_

La première de ses mains quitta mon épaule, puis la seconde. Je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je lui laissais une minute.

_« Ca va ?  
>- <em>_Je crois oui.  
>- <em>_Bien, ne me quitte pas des yeux. »_

Incertaine, je fis une premier pas vers l'arrière, léger presqu'imperceptible, puis un second, un troisième… La distance entre nous ne diminuait pas. Des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin de mes yeux :

_« Je crois que tu marches Edward. »_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je me décide enfin à vous poster ce chapitre même si le prochain n'est pas fini. Juste pour que vous sachiez que je ne vous oublie pas._

_Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur mon absence. J'ai pas mal dérouillé ces dernières semaines, à tous les niveaux. Pas facile d'être là dans ces conditions et de continuer à écrire. Je ne sais pas vous dire quand je posterais la prochaine fois. Je connais votre impatience, je la comprends. Je terminerais, c'est promis. Je vous demande juste un peu de compréhension, encore, oui je sais... Pardon pour çà._

_Un gros merci à Candyshy, qui continue à répondre présente même quand je ne lui donne aucune nouvelles pendant des lustres. Merci Miss!_

_Je vous embrasse toutes et j'espère vous retrouver bien vite, au bout du tunnel._

_A bientôt_  
><em>Puce<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 19: **

**Edward POV**

_« Je crois que tu marches Edward. »_

La surprise me fit baisser les yeux subitement, m'effondrant lamentablement dans les bras de mon père et de mon frère. Ils me ramenèrent sur le lit mais je pus vérifier que j'avais avancé d'un bon mètre, voire même deux. Je relevais la tête pour voir les yeux brillants de Bella et son sourire indescriptible.

_« Tu l'as fait, tu as réussi.  
>- <em>_Nous l'avons fait, jamais je n'y serais arrivé sans toi.  
>- <em>_C'est tout bonnement incroyable_, renchérit mon père, _je peux vous le dire maintenant, j'étais sûr qu'il faudrait encore au moins une bonne semaine avant que tu ne te mettes debout. Mais ça… ça… ça, c'est juste un miracle. »_

Tout à coup, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes, je commençais déjà à reprendre appui sur mes mains pour recommencer. Mais Carlisle me stoppa dans mon élan :

_« Pas aujourd'hui Fils, il faut quand même être raisonnable. Tu risques de te faire mal. »_

Bella acquiesça. Je me souvenais encore des douleurs des jours précédents, quand j'avais voulu m'entraîner tout seul. Je savais qu'ils avaient raison même si ça me tuait de devoir l'admettre.

«_ Bella_, reprit mon père, _comment envisages-tu la suite du traitement ?  
>- <em>_Je dirais qu'il faudrait refaire des tentatives régulières, en essayant d'aller de plus en plus loin. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, du moins les premiers temps.  
>- <em>_Les garçons, vous pensez pouvoir vous libérer une fois par jour ?  
>- <em>_On doit pouvoir s'arranger, _répondit Jasper_, mais est-ce suffisant ?  
>- <em>_Je pense qu'Edward pourrait simplement s'entrainer à se mettre debout matin et soir, dans ce cas, je peux me débrouiller seule. Pour la marche, une fois par jour devrait suffire. Et puis, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, n'est-ce pas Edward ? »_

J'hochais la tête vigoureusement. Foi de Masen, je m'assiérais sous le porche dans moins d'une semaine sans que mes frangins ne me ramassent comme une vieille infirme. Carlisle approuva la proposition de Bella. Avant de partir, Emmett la serra dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille des mots que je n'entendis pas. Elle rosit légèrement et une sensation étrange s'empara de moi, comme une sorte de colère sourde alors que j'aurais dû être au comble de l'euphorie. A l'évidence, je n'aimais pas voir un autre homme si proche d'elle, même mon frère.

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, un silence presque gêné régna dans la pièce. Aucun de nous ne semblait vraiment savoir comment le rompre. J'étais toujours assis sur le rebord du lit, les pieds posés par terre. Qu'est-ce qui commanda mon geste à ce moment là ? Même des années plus tard, je n'aurais su l'expliquer. Ma main s'éleva dans les airs et se tendit vers Bella.

Elle parut surprise, ses yeux naviguèrent un instant entre ma main et mon visage, plusieurs fois. Je ne bougeais plus, inquiet de la suite qu'elle voudrait bien donner à mon « invitation ». Puis elle fit un premier pas, un second, un troisième. Sa jupe frôla ma jambe nue et sa petite main, douce et délicate, se posa dans la mienne, comme un papillon.

Je l'attirais un peu plus près et mon autre main remonta vers son visage pour le prendre en coupe. Mon pouce traça une improbable caresse sur sa joue. Jamais je n'avais eu ce genre de geste pour qui que ce soit mais à ce moment là, il m'apparaissait comme une évidence. Elle se tendit un peu mais ne recula pas. J'y allais doucement, de crainte de l'effrayer.

Depuis qu'elle m'avait confié ce qu'elle avait vécu en France, je ne cessais de m'interroger sur ses peurs. Elle faisait des cauchemars, je pouvais l'entendre la nuit. Elle m'avait avoué que le contact des hommes était toujours une épreuve pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente cela avec moi, je voulais qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

Peu à peu elle se détendit et je souris malgré moi. Elle y répondit timidement.

_« Je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne étoile qui t'a mise sur ma route, jeune Bella, mais je lui dois une sacrée chandelle. »_

Son sourire devint légèrement moqueur.

_« Elle ne s'appellerait pas Jasper ton étoile ? »_

Voilà qu'elle devenait insolente maintenant ! J'éclatais de rire.

_« Tu n'as pas tort mais ne va surtout pas lui dire, j'en entendrais parler pendant des siècles.  
>- <em>_Motus et bouche cousue, tu as ma parole.»_

Sa peau était douce sous mes doigts, je me sentais comme un idiot. J'avais agis sous une impulsion en l'attirant à moi mais maintenant, que faire ? Ses yeux sondaient les miens, mi curieux, mi rieurs, comme s'ils devinaient l'embarras dans lequel je me trouvais. Contre toute attente, sa main libre se leva à son tour pour se poser sur mon visage. Elle effleura ma barbe naissante avant de se pencher vers moi. Délicatement, elle posa un baiser léger sur mon front puis murmura:

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu aies si bien réussi aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile. Tu es un homme courageux, je t'admire et ma bonne étoile à moi aussi s'appelle Jasper. »_

Puis elle se redressa avant d'ajouter :

_« Je vais t'aider à te recoucher, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes un peu. »_

Elle me repoussa légèrement en arrière avant de se saisir de mes jambes pour les remonter sur le lit. Puis elle les recouvrit avec la couverture.

_« Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu pendant que je prépare le déjeuner. Il faut que tu récupères. »_

Dormir ? Après ce qui venait de se passer ? Je ne voyais pas dans quel monde une telle chose serait possible. Mais je ne dis rien, un peu d'introspection ne me ferait pas de mal.

Ma belle quitta la pièce sans bruit non sans tirer les rideaux au préalable, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Une fois seul, je repensais aux évènements de la matinée.

J'avais réussi à me mettre debout.

J'avais réussi à remarcher. Pas longtemps certes, mais un peu quand même.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que j'avais ressenti un brin de jalousie, à cause d'une femme.

J'avais eu un geste tendre vers Bella et elle ne m'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, elle m'avait même embrassé sur le front. Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu, c'est ce qui s'appelait une putain de bonne journée ! Avait-on déjà vu un air plus idiot que celui que j'affichais à ce moment là ? J'en doutais mais je m'en foutais complètement. En ce jour de septembre 1781, moi, Edward Masen, j'étais le lascar le plus chanceux que la Terre ait porté.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je progressais bien et les douleurs dans mes jambes diminuaient notablement. Je me tenais désormais debout sans aide et je pouvais avancer jusqu'au porche avec le soutien de quelqu'un, le plus souvent Bella. Le seul fait de pouvoir sortir un minimum tous les jours et profiter de l'été indien me rendait euphorique. Comme promis à Bella quelques jours auparavant, nous avions désormais nos séances de lecture à l'ombre du porche.

Parfois, nous conversions simplement, pendant de longues heures. Elle me contait la France, son enfance de petite fille noble, puis sa vie d'orpheline au couvent. Je mesurais ainsi l'ampleur de mon erreur lorsque je l'avais jugée sur mes premières impressions. Bella n'était pas l'enfant gâtée par la vie que j'avais imaginée, précieuse et incapable de s'adapter à une autre vie que celle de château. Elle était bien au contraire simple et courageuse, sa délicatesse et ses manières, résultant de sa bonne éducation, n'étaient qu'un charme supplémentaire à cette personnalité qui ne pouvait que séduire.

Je lui parlais de la vie au ranch, des jeunes taureaux qu'il faudrait bientôt changer d'enclos et de la foire de Boston qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines et pendant laquelle nous faisions l'essentiel de nos bénéfices. Notre réputation n'était plus à faire et nombre de nos bêtes se vendaient à prix fort à cette occasion. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'absente pendant plusieurs jours pour m'y rendre. Mais j'évitais de lui en parler pour le moment.

Elle ne me posait que très peu de questions pour ne pas se montrer indiscrète. Elle attendait que j'aborde les sujets qui me concernaient de moi-même. Je sentais bien qu'elle attendait que je lui accorde la même confiance que celle qu'elle m'avait témoignée mais elle ne me pressait pas. Sa patience était à rajouter à la liste de ses vertus.

Les jours défilaient, l'automne avançait vers les premiers froids. Je ne me remettais pas suffisamment vite pour envisager les travaux avant l'hiver. Cela me préoccupait, même si je n'étais pas un tendre, je devais admettre que je ne pourrais pas retourner dans la grange au-delà des premières neiges. Je ne savais comment en parler à Bella.

Je décidais de profiter de la visite de mère pour lui demander conseil. Emmett était venu chercher Bella pour l'emmener en ville faire des provisions. J'attendais donc ma visiteuse assis devant la maison en graissant le harnais du chariot. Le roulis de sa voiture m'avertit de son arrivée et je relevais la tête pour l'accueillir d'un sourire.

Je déposais les sangles et mon chiffon à graisse, frottais mes mains sales sur mon pantalon et me levais pour aller à sa rencontre.

_« Ne te fatigue pas, Edward, tu dois te ménager.  
>- <em>_Je vais bien Maman, je ne suis pas en sucre et je suis quand même assez en forme pour t'aider à descendre de voiture. »_

Je lui tendais la main pour qu'elle y prenne appui. Elle sauta souplement sur le sol en l'ignorant puis se retourna pour me serrer dans ses bras.

_« Je suis contente de te voir, tu as bonne mine. Tu m'en as donné du tracas, tu sais…  
>- <em>_Ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois, tu devrais être habituée maintenant.  
>- <em>_Une mère ne s'habitue jamais à ce genre de choses et puis tu ferais bien de la perdre, cette habitude. Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant. »_

Touché. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Même si je n'étais pas un mari pour Bella, j'étais responsable d'elle et de sa sécurité. Je n'avais plus le droit d'agir uniquement en fonction de moi. Au regard satisfait d'Esmée, je compris qu'elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Cette femme lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je la conduisais vers la maison et lui offris un peu de café. Il faisait bon en cet après midi ensoleillé et nous décidâmes de rester sous le porche pour converser. Je ne savais comment aborder le sujet qui me préoccupait mais comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, Esmée me devança.

_« Je voulais profiter de l'absence de Bella pour discuter un peu avec toi Edward. »_

Toujours méfiant quand ma mère abordait ce type de conversation, je feignais l'innocence.

_« A quel propos, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>- <em>_J'aimerais te parler de Bella.  
>- <em>_Il y a un problème avec Bella ?  
>- <em>_Non, enfin pas encore. Tu sais Edward, tu es mon fils et je tiens profondément à toi comme à tes frères mais ces petites qui ont débarqué de France sont entrées dans ma famille et je les considère comme mes enfants au même titre que vous. Bella me rappelle beaucoup la jeune fille que j'étais en arrivant ici, en plus forte… tellement plus forte.  
>- <em>_C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?  
>- <em>_Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Fils, c'est que je ne voudrais pas que cette petite souffre, surtout si c'est toi, la cause de cette souffrance.  
>- <em>_Esmée, je sais que je ne me suis pas toujours bien conduit avec elle mais j'ai compris mon erreur. Tu peux être certaine que jamais je ne lui ferais du mal à nouveau.  
>- <em>_Consciemment non… Mais tu es un homme mon chéri. Et comme tous les hommes, tu n'es pas toujours au fait des sentiments des jeunes filles. Je l'observe depuis ton accident, cette petite s'est attachée à toi et j'ai peur que tôt ou tard, tu finisses par heurter sa sensibilité, par maladresse ou par indifférence à son égard.  
>- <em>_Je ne suis pas indifférent, Maman. Maladroit peut être… sûrement même… mais pas indifférent.  
>- <em>_Tu as de l'affection pour elle ?  
>- <em>_Je lui suis très reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et pour la maison.  
>- <em>_Voilà exactement ce que j'essaie de te dire… Je te parle d'affection et tu me réponds reconnaissance. Si Bella avait été à ma place, tu l'aurais peinée.  
>- <em>_Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal à la remercier.  
>- <em>_Une jeune femme amoureuse mon fils, n'a que faire des : merci d'avoir préparé le repas, soigné les poules et planté les choux pour cet hiver. »_

Je commençais à m'agacer, cette conversation ne prenait pas du tout la tournure que j'aurais pu espérer.

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse alors ?  
>- <em>_Dis lui qu'elle est jolie, enfin si tu le penses.  
>- <em>_Bien sûr que je le pense, Bella est ravissante. »_

Ma mère m'adressa un sourire indulgent.

_« Essaie d'être aimable avec elle et trouve quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir.  
>- <em>_Pour ça je sais !_ triomphais-je, _mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.  
>- <em>_Dis-moi tout, je lui dois beaucoup moi aussi, à cette petite.  
>- <em>_Quand elle était enfant, elle avait l'habitude d'aller en pique-nique avec ses parents. Elle adorait ces moments là mais n'a pas eu l'occasion de recommencer depuis des années. J'aurais bien voulu qu'on organise une sortie tous ensemble près de l'étang des pâtures ouest. L'endroit est joli et il y a encore quelques jours de beaux avant l'hiver. Je crois qu'elle serait contente.  
>- <em>_Quelle excellente idée ! Tout le monde sera ravi ! Mais tu crois que tu seras en état ?  
>- <em>_Je progresse chaque jour un peu plus. Papa semble penser que je vais pouvoir remonter à cheval dans les prochains jours en faisant attention. Dans le pire des cas, l'endroit est accessible en chariot.  
>- <em>_Alors c'est décidé, je m'occupe de tout organiser pour dimanche en huit avec Alice et Rose. D'ici là, pas un mot à Bella, nous devons réussir ta surprise. »_

Les yeux d'Esmée pétillaient de malice et de tendresse aussi.

_« Tu me surprends Edward, dans le bon sens j'entends. Tu changes, tu deviens un homme exceptionnel… comme ton père. »_

Je détournais les yeux pour éviter d'avoir à répondre, je n'aimais pas qu'on évoque celui que j'étais, en bien ou en mal et quelle que soit la personne qui abordait le sujet. J'avais mes qualités et mes défauts, je m'étais construit comme j'avais pu, je n'aimais pas revenir là-dessus.

Il me restait à aborder le point qui me taraudait. Esmée venait de se lever pour laver les tasses et remettre le café au chaud.

_« Maman, j'ai une question à te poser.  
>- <em>_Je t'écoute.  
>- <em>_C'est encore à propos de Bella. »_

Elle se retourna en plissant les sourcils, essuyant ses mains humides sur son tablier.

_« Voilà, je vais de mieux en mieux et je n'en peux plus de la voir dormir sur ce lit de camp alors que j'occupe une couche confortable. J'avais prévu de faire des travaux à l'arrière pour que nous ayons chacun une chambre mais je ne suis pas encore en état de les réaliser. Je peux retourner dans la grange pour quelques temps mais passés les premiers froids, même pour moi, ce n'est pas envisageable d'y rester.  
>- <em>_Et que comptes-tu faire ?  
>- <em>_Je ne sais pas trop justement. J'ai peur de choquer sa pudeur en lui proposant de prendre sa place sur le lit de camp dans la chambre. Mais je ne vois que cette solution.  
>- <em>_C'est délicat en effet. Isabella a reçu une éducation pieuse. Partager ta chambre tant que tu étais souffrant n'était pas inconvenant mais maintenant, elle va certainement très vite se sentir gênée par la situation. Vous n'êtes pas unis devant Dieu, ni parents. Elle est intelligente, je crois qu'il faut que tu lui en parles. Vous trouverez probablement ensemble une bien meilleure solution que si tu réfléchis tout seul de ton côté. »_

Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancé et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment aborder ce genre de discussion avec Bella. D'autant que je m'étais déjà montré fort peu galant vis-à-vis d'elle à ce sujet. Je ne m'en étais pas vanté auprès de ma mère mais j'avais encore en tête les propos que j'avais tenus ce jour là… et sa réaction. Avec le recul, je connaissais son histoire et l'affront était encore pire au vu de ce qui lui était arrivé en France.

Ma mère resta encore un moment, sa compagnie se révéla agréable comme toujours. En temps normal, j'avais très peu de temps à consacrer à mes proches, les journées de travail au ranch étaient longues, je voyais à peine mes frères car la propriété était grande et nous avions chacun notre secteur. Nous voyions les parents une fois par semaine, du moins quand je ne partais pas des mois entiers pour convoyer un troupeau.

Cette période de repos forcé m'avait permis de prendre ce temps et je me rendais compte qu'il était précieux. Je prenais conscience que je devais changer quelque chose dans ma vie, je ne pouvais continuer comme avant. Si j'aimais ma solitude, je ne voulais plus passer à côté de la vie des gens que j'aimais.

Le chariot d'Emmett apparut au tournant du vieux chêne et mon sourire apparut avec lui, ou plutôt avec elle, ce qu'Esmée ne manqua pas de remarquer. Je me levais pour aller à leur rencontre, doucement, je devais encore faire attention. Quand la voiture s'arrêta à mon niveau, je tendis ma main à Bella qui l'accepta avec grâce pour descendre.

_« Tout s'est bien passé en ville ? Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?  
>- <em>_Je crois bien oui, nous n'avons pas été trop longs ?  
>- <em>_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'avais de la compagnie ?- _puis m'adressant à mon frère_ – Tu t'es bien tenu toi ?  
>- <em>_Comme toujours, qu'est ce que tu crois, n'est-ce pas Miss Bella ?  
>- <em>_Un vrai chevalier servant mon cher Emmett. Merci de m'avoir conduite, c'est très gentil.  
>- <em>_Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma petite dame. Bon, Rose m'attend et je dois passer voir les génisses avant de rentrer alors je vous laisse. Bonne soirée ! »_

Nous le saluâmes en retour et il repartit en sifflotant.

Ma mère s'excusa à son tour et remonta dans son chariot:

_« Je vais m'en aller les enfants, Carlisle ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard ce soir et puis vous avez une conversation importante à avoir tous les deux.»_

Bella tourna la tête vivement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je ramassais ma mâchoire par terre. Elle n'avait pas osé ? J'observais la carriole s'éloigner en tentant de rassembler mes idées mais une petite voix inquiète m'interpella :

_« Edward ? »_


End file.
